Dirty Water, My Home
by addictedtointernet
Summary: Leah is a 24 year old law student being used and abused by (pre TVD) Damon Salvatore. Original Elijah Mikaelson is captivated by her from the moment he meets her. When he discovers she is in the clutches of a malicious vampire he is ever the knight in shining armor. Their attraction is undeniable, but is there something more mystical going on here? OC/Elijah, pre TVD-Current
1. Dirty Water

AN: So you are in for a long fic: I have already 18 chapters tentatively/mostly written and this is intended to get to present day TVD/Originals point. This starts before TVD/Before Damon becomes a part of TVD, so he is just as if not more evil as he was those days.

"Goddammit, Leah, you're late!" he seethed at her, teeth bared. "I'm _hungry_."

Damon grabbed the woman by the arm throwing her onto the battered sofa in the living room.

"Damon, stop!" Leah gasped in shock and broke into a scream as Damon's face turned dark and black veins bunched up under his eyes and long deadly fangs descended in his mouth. Damon looked her in the eye.

"You will not scream. Shhh," he put a finger over his lips for emphasis with an evil smile. In his hunger he forgot to compel her to remain silent before he fed. Once he finally had his fill- well as much of a fill he could have while keeping her alive. She was valuable to him. "Get to work," he ordered, blood dripping from his face. He threw a black computer bag in her lap.

l *flashback* l

Leah was top of her class at Harvard Law. She was sharp and she caught Damon Salvatore's eye for this reason. Damon had just been passing through Cambridge, he was just returning from meeting with a witch in Boston concerning information about Katherine. However, he was hungry, it was lunch time. He stopped by Harvard deciding to choose his lunch through one of his favorite games. He chose a classroom to sit in on, intending to snatch the best looking blonde after class for a bite or two. He happened to stumble upon Problems of Criminal Law where he witnessed a Harvard Law professor have his ass handed to him by a short copper haired twenty-something girl who cited article after article and case after case to disprove what the professor was suggesting. _I could use someone like that to help me find a way to save Katherine. _Damon forwent lunch for now as he stalked the girl to her apartment.

Leah could sense that she was being watched as she walked back to her apartment in Central Square. She quickened her pace as she approached her door. She started to shake as she heard someone with heavy footsteps following her up the stairs. She dropped her keys. She was beginning to bend down to retrieve them when a figure darted out in front of her and snatched them from the ground.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore, your boyfriend," he said compelling her while dangling her keys in the air with a most sinister lopsided grin. "Remember me?"

Leah felt as if her mental feet were swept out from beneath her. "Damon. Yes, my boyfriend is Damon."

"Good girl. Now invite me inside," he demanded handing her the keys, still holding the compulsion.

"Come inside, Damon." she stepped inside her apartment in a zombie like daze.

"Don't mind if I do," Damon said smirking.

"So will you summarize for me, what exactly we know about Katherine and the tomb? And by that I mean prove to me that you haven't outlived your usefulness, because god damn, I am still hungry," Damon complained, throwing himself on the sofa beside her after about an hour of pacing.

"Well Damon, _Darling," _Leah said with malice, "my research so far has suggested that Katherine Pierce and the rest of the vampires in the tomb in Mystic Falls survived. Emily Bennett, the witch, placed a protective spell around the tomb. However, she also sealed the tomb with magic. The research suggests that the spell can be broken, but you'd need a witch and the spell that Emily used."

"So are you admitting that you are basically useless to me now?" he asked fangs descending.

"No, Damon. I am telling you what I know so far. It seems that I cannot progress without information from a witch familiar with Emily's spells. But god forbid you come across something after you've drained me, because we both know you'd have no idea what to do with the information."

"Are you insinuating that I am dumb?" he asked dangerously

"You did essentially kidnap me and compel me into being your girlfriend simply because you couldn't do all of this yourself. Obviously." she shot back at him.

"Don't forget the blood. You're also good for blood. Though if you wanted a little more of me than just my fangs," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "I'd happily oblige..."

"Not to give you any ideas, Damon, but you compel me to spend all of my free time finding your long lost girlfriend and as your own living blood bag. Not to mention you make me forget all of these horrible things as soon as we are out of this house. You make me believe that you are my jerky but lovable boyfriend as soon as we are in public. You fucking make me go on dates with you. Why not just compel me into your bed too, you weasel?!" she accused

Damon looked slightly wounded by her statement. "Just so you know, I actually like you. I enjoy your stand up to me, most of the time. Which I think is cute. That's part of the reason I take you on dates. It's my own little way of paying you back for the misery I cause you here. Notice, I don't always force you to go places with me. I accompany you to places you have to go- all of your boring little human errands, because I have to make sure you stay safe, because I need you to get Katherine for me. Sure, I may force my company upon you, and I may feed on you. I am a vampire, that's what we do, we feed on humans. And yes, sometimes when I am angry I get a bit rough with you...But I wouldn't force myself upon you like that. I do come from a time where chivalry was a way of life. Don't get me wrong, Leah," he added threateningly, "if you cross me, I will make you suffer, I may even kill you. I will just never rape you."

"Oh yes, Damon Salvatore, you are _such _a gentleman," she scoffed, closing the laptop. "Here," she thrusted the black bag into his arms, "like I said, that's all I can do without help from a witch. I'm going to bed." She got up and slammed the door to her room throwing herself on her bed, irritated with her luck.

She had been _dating _Damon Salvatore for nearly two months. It had been horrible. As soon as she left her apartment and Damon's presence for the day she thought her life was entirely normal. No vampires, no Katherine, none of Damon throwing her around inside her own home. She was just a law student with a troubled and controlling but ultimately worthy boyfriend. It sickened her. Once she tried to scrawl a note to herself for her to read once she got to campus. The note detailed what her life really consisted of and she packed her bag full of essential clothing, planning to run away. But Damon caught her, noticing her breathing and heartbeat were rapid from inside her room. He was furious. He drank her blood until she passed out and then screamed at her for what seemed to be hours leaving bruises all along her arms and torso. She had not attempted an escape since.

Her friends noticed that something was off with her new relationship. Damon had compelled her to seek his approval for any sort of outing with her friends and usually insisted that he come along to supervise her. But she always made excuses for him, as per his compulsion.

Leah sighed as she rolled onto her side and eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Damon invaded her room, waking her abruptly by jumping onto her bed and laying next to her. "Rise and shine sleepyhead. I am off to find you a witch. Be on your best behavior. I will know if you aren't," he got up to leave, "I will be checking in," he added ominously.

That meant two words to Leah: Temporary Freedom.


	2. Find a Pile of Gold

I don't own anything familiar to the shows! But everything else is mine :)

AN: Ok guys, Elijah comes in now! Things are going to start slowly with Elijah and Leah, but I promise once things get going, I may have to consider a change of rating ;) This story will be long but stick with it! I know it is only in the beginning chapters, but it explains why things may start off slowly. I really want to focus on characterization and intertwining the OC/Elijah relationship into the canon plot as seamlessly as possible. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Please leave reviews, suggestions, things that you liked, or any feedback at all!

Elijah was dressed impeccably as usual, donning a charcoal three piece suit with a maroon shirt and dark grey tie. He was flipping casually through the poetry section. He spent a lot of time in Cambridge taking advantage of the Harvard history department's resources. Technically, he was a graduate researcher despite his slew of various degrees and years of experience that would make him more than qualified to be the Dean of the College. But he wanted to stay a while in the city, he liked the cozy feel of Harvard Square, so he pretended to be a transfer student from Oxford working towards his PhD. The younger he pretended to be when he started out, the longer he could stay in any given place.

He frequented the Harvard bookstore for it kept a well stocked section of recently published poetry and works just finished by esteemed professors- in other words, books he had probably not read before in his long long life.

He was just skimming through an old favorite of his, a classic O'Hara when he overheard a pair of girls speaking in the aisle next to his. He quickly glanced over the shelves, too quickly to have been noticed. One girl was tall and slender with dark brunette hair, her back was turned to him. The other was much shorter with shining copper hair. The girl was looking off to the side and down at the ground as if she were ashamed of something that had been said. She had a soft profile and beautiful bright blue eyes. He usually did not eavesdrop but this particular conversation could have been heard without the use of his vampire hearing. Normally he would have ignored the girls but for some reason he felt a strange pull to the shorter girl and the conversation captured his attention.

"So you're saying Damon _let _you come book shopping this time? You haven't been to the bookstore with me since you started dating him and we used to go at least once a week." Anna scoffed obviously disapproving of Damon.

"_No. _He didn't _let _me do anything. He is out of town today and I chose to use my freedom to go to the bookstore. But really, Anna, I don't want to let talk of Damon ruin my precious time here," she walked slowly down the aisle lightly caressing each book's spine as she passed.

"Leah, listen to the language you are using. _Use your freedom. _You are free, Damon just has you convinced that he has control over you. He's a bad guy, Leah-" Ana began but Leah interrupted her.

"I agree, Anna... But really, for the duration of this visit I'd really rather forget about him while I can. We can talk about it over dinner afterwards ok? I know that I really need to talk to someone about him, I know he is bad news, I do. I just want to enjoy my time here ok?" Leah sighed, gazing over a row of titles. Anna nodded.

"So what are you in the mood for? Sci-fi? Drama? I know you could never resist a vampire novel, Leah," said Anna leading her by the hand to a new section. For some reason, Leah shivered and felt a little sick, but she couldn't place why.

"Actually, I am looking for a specific book. _Grendel." _Leah admitted.

Elijah looked up from the book he was pretending to read. He debated heading to the section of the store that he knew _Grendel _was likely to be in, but resisted, contenting himself to remain only an eavesdropper.

"Like the freaky monster thing from _Beowulf _Grendel? Wasn't naked Angelina Jolie Grendel's mom or something?" Anna asked laughing.

"Well yeah, in the movie. _Grendel _is _Beowulf _told from Grendel's perspective. I read it in high school and I really want to have a copy. There is this really great scene with a Dragon-"

_Ah, the Dragon, _Elijah thought, seeing where this was probably going.

"Am I about to get another one of your 'Leah rants'?" Leah nodded fervently, Anna laughed. Elijah smiled, _her name is Leah_.

"So this Dragon basically has lived forever and with its great wisdom can see all of time. He knows all of the past and all of the future. Because of his omniscience he is like weirdly depressed, but not actually depressed. I guess it's more like he sees no meaning in anything, really he represents Nihilism. There is this quote I loved, it goes like, 'Find a pile of gold and sit on it'. Like 'gather something that everyone sees value in, but it is useless anyway and you should treat it as such. Just find something to distract yourself with from your meaningless existence.'"

Elijah felt suddenly sad, seeing more than he'd like to of the Dragon in himself.

"So you really like that this book basically says that life is meaningless?" Anna asked quizzically, though if she weren't really that surprised.

"No. You misunderstand. I think that everyone feels like the Dragon at times. Like some sort of midlife crisis everyone experiences at least once, and not necessarily midlife. I think the Dragon's real problem is that he is lonely. Of course when you are stuck by yourself for an eternity it is hard to imagine meaning to your life. There is no one to remind you of it nor to enjoy life with you. Of course no one lives forever, but any amount of loneliness can sure _feel _like forever. And I think that is something we all experience. I don't think the point is for us to _agree _with the Dragon but to _empathize _with him and to disagree with him so that we can disagree with ourselves when we eventually feel like he does," she finished her rant with a soft clap of her hands.

Elijah was impressed. He was surprised at how much more hopeful he felt after hearing her impromptu speech. She got one thing wrong though, there are those who do live forever and that creates unique problems where loneliness is involved. He sighed and grabbed a book of some untitled New Age poetry as Leah and her friend went to search for the book. He wanted very much to talk with her, she was smart and well read- that was obvious- but there was still _something _about her that just drew him in. _And apparently makes me unable to muster up the courage to speak to a girl despite centuries of being quite the lady charmer, he thought scolding himself. _

Once again he feigned interest in the book at hand, still listening to the girls. They didn't seem to be able to locate the book, he glanced up quickly once more. They were in the section he would have suggested, and knowing the store inside and out, he surmised that the book was not in stock. The pair approached the sales counter and inquired about the novel. It was indeed out of stock, the clerk explained that they sold the last copy about a month ago and asked Leah if she'd like to have a copy ordered to the store. Leah agreed and arranged to pick up the book from the store next Tuesday. Elijah glanced at his watch, _That'll be a week from now. I may just have to hang around my favorite bookshop on Tuesday then... _

"Well hopefully Damon won't have too much of a problem with me coming here... I may have to sneak out... He probably won't be happy that I came here in the first place..." Leah said, appearing to be speaking to herself. Elijah's brow furrowed, he did not like the sound of this _Damon. _

"Yeah girl, let's go to dinner and talk about Damon. We need to talk about Damon," Anna said more forcefully, "Vietnamese?" She asked more lightly and Leah nodded.

Elijah decided that he like her friend. _I'm approving of her friends now? What right do I have? _He shook his head, but decided that he would be having Vietnamese tonight as well. _Good thing she didn't glimpse me in the bookshop, _he thought as he followed a few blocks behind the pair on the way to the only Vietnamese place in the area. He didn't want her to feel as if she were being followed, _but that's what I'm doing now isn't it? Following her. _Elijah exhaled sharply, _my intentions are not dishonorable. She simply has captured my interest and frankly I am a bit concerned for her. _He turned into the restaurant and requested the table in the corner, still not wanting to be seen. He decided as he took his seat, that he would no longer fret over his fascination- he would trust his instincts which were to get to know this girl. He ordered a steaming bowl of beef noodle soup and settled in, keeping an ear open for the conversation unfolding in the opposite end of the joint.

"I know what you mean, Anna. I really do. Damon is pretty controlling now that I think about it-"

"Now that you think about it? Seriously, that had never occurred to you before?" Anna demanded in utter disbelief.

"Well... when you put it that way it does seem kind of strange that I wouldn't have noticed before..." Leah picked at her food, swirling the noodles around in her soup, biting her cheek.

"Leah, you are one of the most perceptive people I know. It is what makes you such a great law student and such a promising lawyer. It's almost like he has you brainwashed or something..." Anna speculated.

"I know, I know," Leah said frustrated, tossing down her chopsticks and leaning over the table. "I don't really understand it either. It's like I am _supposed _to be with Damon. Not like destiny or anything, more like I _have _to be with him. I don't particularly _like _him, but for some reason, I can't- leave him? Not be with him? I don't know. I'm really confused." Leah sniffled, holding back tears of frustration, turning her head to the side regaining her composure.

"Leah! What is that on your shoulder? Did he do that to you!?" Anna asked in revulsion and anger. Leah pulled her sweater up around her, obscuring any view Elijah could have got of her injury.

Elijah clutched his fork too tightly, denting it. _Damn it! _he thought shoving the fork into his jacket pocket and changing to chopsticks. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her she deserved better and that she should leave that worthless excuse of a man, that he would protect her. But he remained firmly in his seat, not wanting to scare her.

"I think so. Probably. I cannot remember for sure..." Leah said seeming to just realize the injury herself.

"Leah, promise me you will leave him," Anna pleaded. Leah nodded.

"I will try my best," she said with an odd tone of voice.

"He is out of town for a few days right? Take that time to really collect your thoughts so you are ready to do it when he returns," Anna encouraged.

The pair was silent for the rest of their meal and Elijah sulked not touching his food. The girls took their check and parted ways at the entrance of the restaurant. Elijah threw down a fifty and followed some distance behind Leah as she made her way to the train. He got in the subway car behind hers and watched her carefully, intent on seeing her home safe.

He was baffled like she and her friend had seemed to be at how she would allow a man to treat her in such a manner. She got off at the first stop and he followed behind. She lived in an apartment building a short distance from the subway station. He stood on the other side of the street watching her ascend the stairs making her way to her door. She stopped midway up the stairs when her phone rang. She looked at it and seemed to be debating answering it. _I bet I know who that is, _Elijah thought darkly, clenching his hands into fists. Leah answered, closing her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear. Elijah was able to make out the voice on the other end with his enhanced hearing. The man had an infuriating careless swagger to his voice. "Hello, Damon. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I _behaved _myself," she Leah her eyes as she answered his questions, "Yes, I got it, you'll be home Sunday. I get it, ok?"

Elijah couldn't be certain- a bus had just passed in front of him and the subway rumbled beneath his feet- be he could have sworn the man had said, "I've found a witch." He raised his eyebrows in shock, a thousand questions running through his head. But all were silenced with his disappointment when the bus had passed and he saw Leah entering her dwelling, slamming the door behind her. _Well my dear, I do believe you have a date at the bookstore next Tuesday, I will be sure to hang around... _he vowed silently.


	3. The Nightmare

**I don't own anything familiar to the show! OCs are mine though!**

Elijah hadn't had a nightmare like this before. He felt as if he were viewing his dream as he would a film in the theaters- an audience member, the screen distant and gritty, the film skipping. He saw Leah sitting crying in what he imagined to be her bedroom, he heard Damon screaming at her through the door, threatening to intrude. He kicked in the door and lunged at Leah who cowered in the corner of her bed. To most, it would appear that Damon was kissing her, fervently on her neck. But the motion was all too familiar to Elijah, he realized the act was not one of lust or of love, but of pure vampire hungry. His suspicions were confirmed when Damon turned his head, blood dripping from his chin and fangs visible. He tossed in his twisted sheets, sweating. He longed to help her, to save her from her assailant, to rip out his heart and rid her of this danger. He reached out to her, but the distance between them grew and grew.

Elijah felt as if he were being thrown backwards through black space, powerless. The scene seemed to dissolve before his eyes, suddenly shifting to green. He screamed as he accelerated towards the floor of forest that had just appeared. His screams echoed and echoed, somehow reverberating through the nothingness, turning into a soft incessant ringing.

He landed roughly on the ground, soil and foliage shooting up around him. He gasped in pain, his hand rubbing his head which had hit a large rock. This part of the dream was distinctly different. He no longer felt an audience member, but rather this... this felt so corporeal he forgot that he was sleeping.

"Elijah," a voice said sharply, "we don't have much time."

He looked up alarmed. A figure emerged from the trees. "Mother," Elijah said his eyes widening and scurrying to his feet. His head spun, he staggered noticing his hand was covered in blood. "I'm- I'm bleeding?" he asked confused. The ringing intensified.

"It's simple, Elijah, if you consider it carefully. The girl you were just trying to save, she brings out your humanity. That is why you are bleeding in this dream," his mother said with a soft smile.

"Mother... what is this? How are you...? This is a dream?" he asked eyes darting around, soaked with confusion.

"We don't have time. Son, there is something very important you must do," she stated simply.

He raised an eyebrow. "What would that be, Mother?" The ringing was so loud now Elijah clutched his head in pain.

"I think you already know the answer to that Elijah. Follow your instincts, they are your most trustworthy guide to your destiny," she said beginning to fade as the sound made him dizzy. He fell to the ground going out of consciousness, the world around him dissolving.

Elijah bolted up, tangled in his sheets, gasping. His iPhone was going off. _The ringing. _He grabbed his phone, exhaling. He had set an alarm and a reminder- he was to give a presentation on the anthropological findings of his research at the University in two hours.

He showered and dressed quickly, pausing at the mirror in his bathroom. He was still uncertain of his opinion of his nightmare. _Perhaps I envy and despise Damon, wanting to save her from his abusive manner while keeping her for myself. I do envy and despise Damon, _he decided with finality as he grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator. He stood at the kitchen counter sipping it down slowly. _But that isn't all, _he continued his musing, _do I really think he is a vampire? Or am I simply already morphing him with myself, admitting that I am no better for her than he is. I am not human, I am a monster. I would only be a danger to her. _He shook his head, finishing off the bag and tossing it into the trash. A small part of him argued with that conclusion, _No, I would protect her. Even from the evil inside of me. _Then he remembered what his mother had said to him in his dream, that she brought forth his humanity. _Perhaps that is true, maybe around her I could be less of a monster and more of a man. _He sighed. _What am I thinking? I haven't even properly met her and here I am dreaming up my long dead mother telling me it is my destiny to have her. How arrogant. _Trying to push thoughts of the dream out of his mind he slammed his fists onto the marble counter causing the structure to tremble beneath his force. He glanced at his watch deciding it was time to leave and grabbed his briefcase as he exited his apartment.

**AN: This one was a bit short but it was necessary. I have a treat in store for you all in the next chapter- Elijah and Leah finally meet! Should be posted later today or early tomorrow!**


	4. Little Talks

**I don't own anything familiar to the show! OCs are mine though!**

Elijah took the podium with ease, public speaking was something that you master after living for centuries. His presentation today detailed his current research for his thesis, an anthropological analysis of human communication focusing on writing and speaking of its earliest form. The lights dimmed in the auditorium and he cleared his throat and began to speak. Strangely, the time passed slowly for Elijah, he was suddenly glad that he had naturally committed his speech to memory as he began to lose focus in his words, not that anyone listening would notice. He wrapped up his presentation, pulled back into the moment when the polite applause sounded. He bowed his head in appreciation and asked if anyone had any questions as he gestured around he room. Only one hand shot up, catching his eye. His gaze quickly found the volunteer and Elijah stopped breathing for a moment, suddenly thankful for his near perfect ability to remain calm. It was _her. _

"Yes, the young lady in the back," he gestured at her, internally collecting himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. Your presentation seemed to suggest that literacy is a sort of instinct, something innate to human nature. While I agree that _communication _is such a property, I must inquire why specifically you attest that the ability to read and to write should be obvious to those who have never been exposed to it before. For example, there has been a considerable amount of research published in the last decade that suggests nearly the opposite- that people's very brains are in a way, rewired when they become aware of literacy, indicating that it isn't an instinctual occurrence," she finished her statement lightly bringing her hands together as she had done to conclude her thoughts on _Grendel _at the bookshop. Elijah smiled at the gesture. He was not used to people challenging his ideas and this young woman sure kept him on his feet.

"Excellent question," he granted graciously, "I can see where my presentation may have given the idea that I fully support the idea that literacy is more of an instinct. But I assure you, I am not making any hard conclusions as of yet. Though I do think it would be quite fascinating and revealing of the human condition if it were the case that man has some internal fire causing him to express himself with written language," he finished with a large smile. He thanked the audience and the University as a final round of obligatory applause filled the room.

Elijah made his way to the front row to shake hands, as was expected, with the Dean supporting his research. He positioned himself so that he could see Leah from the front of the auditorium, watching intently as she rummaged through her backpack and removed several items shoving them into her jacket pocket. As she made her way to the door, Elijah couldn't help himself, he cut off the Dean who was in the middle of asking him questions regarding his research plans.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Dean, but I have an engagement that I must get to. Perhaps we can discuss my plans over lunch and I will prepare a more detailed plan than I can give you now," Elijah offered. The Dean agreed clapping Elijah on the shoulder and waving him goodbye.

Elijah made his way out of the building as quickly as he could without attracting attention to himself. He surveyed the surrounding area and spotted Leah entering a cafe at the end of the street. He jogged to the coffee shop at a maddeningly slow speed. The bell over the door chimed as he entered the cafe and he got in line directly behind the girl just as she was ordering.

"I'll have a vanilla chai latte and a turkey wrap," she ordered politely. Without missing a beat Elijah stepped next to her, eyes intent on the clerk, "Just a coffee for me, please," he ordered pulling out his wallet and handing over his card before Leah could say anything.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Leah asked confused. Elijah took her arm and motioning to an empty table.

"Please, call me Elijah. May I join you?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Well I guess you can, considering you just bought my dinner," she said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable- but I would very much like to speak with you. You had some interesting ideas about my research after all," he said pulling out a chair for her. He was relieved when she relaxed her tensed shoulders and took the seat that he offered. He took the seat across from her, unbuttoning his suit jacket before he sat.

"Oh not at all, I'm just kind of star stuck I suppose. I mean you were just up on stage giving a speech to a group of pretty important people. I'm not really sure what I'd have to say that would be of interest to you- I'm not really an anthropology or history student," she admitted.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Not at all, in fact I am very interested in what you have to say. I must admit your question caught me unawares this afternoon, I was worried I would be made a fool in front of, as you say, a group of very important people," he said with a slightly teasing grin.

Leah's cheeks flushed red, "I am so sorry! That was not my intention at all! Sometimes I just get so excited about the things that I read that sometimes I come across as confrontational about ideas instead of more willing to discuss them..."

"No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for, I was only teasing. As a matter of fact you may have just helped me immeasurably, pointing out another group of theories I must consider for my thesis. You say that you aren't studying anthropology, yet you seemed pretty well versed in communication theory?" he trailed off waiting for her to tell him that she was a law student. Of course he had discovered that from her conversation at the bookstore, but he couldn't let her know that. He suddenly realized just how little he knew of this young woman who had plagued his thoughts and dreams. He desired nothing more in that moment that to discover everything.

"Ah well, I read a lot," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm actually a law student." She shrugged.

"A lawyer, you know, I can see it. Well you must introduce me to the books you've been reading then," he said inclining his head. A waitress brought them their drinks and Leah's dinner, Leah muttered an awkward thanks.

"Sure, I will email you a reading list as soon as I get home," she offered and he nodded in thanks. He pulled a pad of paper from his pocket and with a quick flourish, penned his email address. He handed her the slip of paper, confused when her mouth dropped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Oh, no, sorry. It's just you have really cool handwriting!" she exclaimed embarrassed, her cheeks once again turning a deep red. Elijah found the way her blush spread across her soft face to be most endearing. He chuckled and mentioned dismissively that he had a bit of experience with calligraphy. _Could have invented it myself, I suppose, _he thought grudgingly.

"So, what do you do when you aren't off preparing fancy speeches to the Board of Deans?" Leah inquired, eager to change the subject.

Elijah considered her question for a moment longer than he usually might have. He locked eyes with her only briefly, but it felt like a century to him. His thoughts were completely stilled by the vibrant blue of her eyes and the gentleness that resided in them. He felt his reality shift and knew that he would never again feel so peaceful if she were not a part of his life after tonight. He knew that he would do anything to make it so. His pause lasted only three of Leah's heartbeats. _Is this how I am going to measure my time from now on? _he asked himself while granting it seemed just a good a measure as any.

"I enjoy reading poetry, sometimes I go to poets' readings. I also have a passion for history. I see it as the mechanism by which society _remembers _stories- two things that I find most important and beautiful in this world," he told her, feeling a little strange at how easy it was for him to open up to her. He didn't often have casual conversations for only the sake of conversation.

"Stories and what else are the most important things?" she asked.

"Memories," he replied simply.

She smiled softly at him, it would've made his heart race had his still beat. "I couldn't agree more," Leah said, "I have to admit, I have a huge soft spot for a good story."

Elijah wondered what she would make of _his _story. _It would probably terrify her, _he decided, _though perhaps one day... _

The pair continued to chat until it was well into the evening and the sun had long since set. They talked about books, films, politics, poetry- Elijah couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a conversation so much. Leah too, was incredibly pleased to sit and converse with someone intelligent without having her abusive relationship brought into the mix every few sentences. The cafe workers began their closing duties and the shop emptied until they were the only remaining patrons. Leah glanced around and mentioned that she should probably be getting home before they were properly kicked out. Elijah chuckled and re-buttoned his jacket.

"Please allow me to escort you to your home," he asked offering her his arm. Leah paused a moment at the outdated gesture but found it incredibly charming and accepted. For a moment she forgot all about Damon. She pictured herself on Elijah's arm as they took a leisurely stroll down Commonwealth Avenue. She imagined them dining together at a candlelit table. _He is incredibly handsome, _she thought, blushing, _and undeniably well dressed. _She glanced over at him, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was checking him out. Elijah of course did notice, but he kept his eyes straight ahead, letting her believe she had gotten away with it. He felt unbelievably pleased. _What am I doing, _she thought, _if Damon ever found out about him... _She suddenly tensed and stopped walking and looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Elijah asked worried that something was awry, quickly glancing down the street where he knew her apartment was. There were no signs that Damon had come home early.

"It's just... my boyfriend doesn't really like other guys being around me I think. If he ever found out..." she trailed off unsure how to follow her statement because she wasn't really sure what Damon would do. "Well, it wouldn't be good."

Elijah turned to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I assure you my intentions are completely honorable. It is dark outside and where I am from a gentleman should see a woman safely home at such a time. Please know that I would never pursue a path that would bring dishonor upon a lady, especially one such as yourself. You have nothing to worry about," he told her earnestly.

"Oh no, Elijah, I didn't mean to suggest that you had any sort of ulterior motives tonight. It's just Damon can be kind of scary sometimes," he raised an eyebrow, "sometimes I feel like he can read my mind or something. Somehow, he manages to know things about me and about what I had do during the day that I don't think I tell him. It's just really...weird..." she finished sighing and looking at the ground. Elijah didn't really know what to make of that. It could very well be compulsion, but he couldn't be sure. He had heard of a lot stranger things occurring in abusive relationships.

He leaned forward and embraced her supportively, "I'm so sorry. Please know that it is not your fault, Leah." He pulled back to look at her face. A faint stream of quiet tears were trailing down her face. He pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed away her tears.

Leah looked him in the eye and in a quiet voice said, "Thank you Elijah, thank you." She cleared her throat and straightened her hair. "Um, that's me over there," she pointed to her apartment down the street. He nodded curtly and looped her arm through his once more.

They arrived at her door and Leah stepped inside thanking Elijah for a wonderful evening of conversation.

"Anytime," he told her handing her another slip of paper, "here is my phone number. Please feel free to call if you are in need of another enlightening chat. Or if that boyfriend of yours gives you any trouble, please know you can contact me." She nodded and thanked him once more. They exchanged parting goodnights and Leah closed the door.

Elijah paused a few steps down, hearing that she was still standing right behind the door. Suddenly the door flew open. "Elijah!" Leah shouted, surprised to see him still standing on the stairway. He turned to face her. "I've just remembered, I have a book I think you'd like." He made his way up the stairs once more and stood in front of her doorway. "Please come in, I'll go and grab it." Elijah's heart leapt (AN:/ not literally, from now on when I use terms like that, assume they more pertain to feelings rather than actual organs). She had invited him in.

"That would be lovely, thank you," he said as he stepped gingerly into the apartment. She rushed into another room for a few minutes, he could hear her rummaging through her bookshelf. He took a quick glance surveying the living room and kitchen area that he could see without venturing too far into her home. Nothing seemed out of place or screamed "Vampire" at him, but that didn't really conclude anything. _Vampires aren't usually careless enough to leave telltale signs of their presence, _he thought. She returned to the living room and thrust a decently sized book into Elijah's hands.

"_The Information: A History, A Theory, A Flood," _he said reading the title.

"It explains what I mentioned today at your presentation pretty well. I really enjoyed reading it, I think you will too," she said with that excited smile she got when talking about her favorite books.

"I am sure I will find it most enlightening, thank you," he told her with gratitude. He walked to the door. "Goodnight, Leah. Thank you for such a wonderful evening," he said stepping out.

"Goodnight, Elijah," she said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

Elijah took his time walking to his car still parked on campus. He felt this odd floating feeling spreading throughout his body. _It's happiness_, he decided as he approached his car. He got into his Black Mercedes and tossed the book into the passengers seat, a scrap of fell out of the book's jacket. He read the paper and smiled. On it was a phone number and a message:

"You're gonna want to talk about this when you've finished.

- Leah"


	5. Waiting Game

Elijah kept his distance for the next few days. _I will see her Tuesday at the bookstore, _he reminded himself deciding against any "chance" meetings until then. However, he couldn't take his mind off of her. Since the night that Leah gave him the book, he had locked himself in his apartment trying to figure how to proceed with regards to her. _I care about her, _he admitted easily to himself. _I _do _want her for myself, _he admitted less easily, _but how would I be any better for her than this Damon she is currently with? _

He knew, of course, that he would treat Leah with respect and honor, _but I am a vampire- a dangerous one at that. _Elijah had begun to feel foolish for paying any heed to his dream. Afterall, it was only a dream and his mother had been dead for nearly a thousand years. He was no where near convinced that Damon was anything more than an abusive scoundrel, but regardless, Elijah felt compelled to free her of him.

_Friends. We could be friends, _he thought as if the idea had occurred to him for the first time. His thoughts took off, millions of possibilities flooding his mind. He paced around his home for hours carefully considering each plan of action. He decided that he would read the book she lent him and when he "ran into her" at the bookstore on Tuesday, he would insist they must discuss it sometime soon. They could easily maintain that sort of relationship, he thought, and it wasn't likely to put her in danger- discussing books with him at coffee shops. Maybe he could even accompany her to the talks at the University that she seemed to frequent. He even began devising a way to incorporate ideas that would be relevant to her path of study as it related to his work. _Perhaps I could include evolution of language as it pertained to law and could take her on as a research assistant- it would look good for her as she applied to law firms, _he mused grasping at errant thoughts. _Furthermore, perhaps she could begin to confide in me about her boyfriend, I could try to convince her to leave him. Show her that she deserves to be treated better. _He paused his pacing as an idea came to him, not wondering why it didn't occur to him earlier. _I suppose I could always compel him away from her... _

It was Saturday night, according to what Elijah had overheard from Leah's phone call with Damon, Damon was to return on Sunday. Elijah intended to spend the day at the bar across the street from Leah's apartment in case things got out of hand upon Damon's return. Elijah clenched his fists as he remembered the look of horror on Leah's friend's face as she discovered bruises on her shoulder. _I will never allow that to happen to her again, _he vowed to himself.

Elijah did not sleep easily that night. He dreamt of his brother Klaus on a rampage through a small town, blood dripping from his chin looking as deadly as ever. Elijah watched as Klaus grinned evilly, approaching a crying girl sitting in an alley covering her face with her hands. "Now don't worry, love, this won't hurt. Much." Klaus said before ripping her hands from her face and exposing her neck. Elijah screamed in horror as he witnessed Leah's gentle face drain of color as she slumped over dead. As he screamed he once again felt as if he were being thrown through the Universe. He closed his eyes in pain, the weight of Leah's murder heavy on his heart.

"Elijah..." a soft voice whispered. He opened his eyes, once again in Leah's bedroom. She must have whispered his name in her sleep, he was elated. He felt relief wash over him as he realized she was safe. He gazed around the room, his eyes catching on her mirror. He studied his reflection briefly as was startled when he saw Damon's face replace his own.

Elijah awoke once again, gasping, fisting the tangled sheets that surrounded him. _A dream, just a dream, _he said to himself.

Damon arrived at Leah's apartment early in the evening that Sunday. Elijah stopped pretending to read through his papers and devoted all of his senses to listening into the apartment. Elijah was annoyed that Damon didn't even bother greeting Leah, whom he surmised was sitting in plain sight of the door in the living room. _I can hear her heartbeat_, he thought, it had jumped slightly when the door opened but it was leveling out. Damon complained about being thirsty, Leah's heartbeat accelerated. Elijah heard him open the refrigerator and heard liquid as it was poured into a glass. It slowed.

"Get dressed. We're going to dinner," Elijah heard Damon order at Leah.

"Damon, I'm really not in the mood to go out. I was really hoping to see a movie with Anna tonight," she began.

"Now!" he yelled at her.

"Damon you cannot control my life. That is not how relationships work, and you have no right to keep me from my friends. You can't keep-," she began to argue but stopped when Elijah heard Damon's heavy footsteps approach her. Leah's heart rate leapt and Elijah tensed ready to rip out the man's heart if he laid a hand on her.

"I said, 'get dressed, we're going to dinner'," he said in an eerily calm voice.

To Elijah's surprise Leah's heart rate returned to normal and she responded just as calmly, "I'll go get dressed for dinner."

Ten minutes later Damon and Leah drove off into the city, trusting that she would be safe in a public setting, Elijah decided it was too much to leave up to speculation. _That sounded an awful lot like compulsion, _he said to himself as another thought occurred to him, _if Damon were a vampire, it would also explain why her heart rate jumped when he mentioned being thirsty. _

Elijah made quick work of jimming open the apartment door. He intended on heading straight to the refrigerator to check for blood bags but then he saw the door to her room, and couldn't help his curiosity. Slowly he approached her bedroom and was shocked at what he found when he entered.

_The dream! _he was in shock. Her bed was in the corner just as he remembered_, _covered with purple blankets. The mirror where he saw himself becoming Damon just to his right. He bolted to the refrigerator and it took all of his self control to not rip the door off the hinges as he opened it. He found nothing out of the ordinary. Elijah was confused and frustrated, _how could I have seen her room without ever having been inside it before? If that was true then there should be something here confirming that Damon is a vampire. _He balled his fists and swore under his breath. He was turning to leave when an idea struck him. He walked over to the kitchen sink and opened the cabinet below it, revealing a plastic garbage can.

Laying on top of the rubbish pile was the remnants of a blood bag.


	6. Showdown

AN: **I'd reallllllllly love some reviews guys! R&R 3 Enjoy this chapter, I know I did!**

Elijah sat in a leather armchair near the front of the bookstore the morning newspaper on his lap. His eyes were closed as he listened to the heavy rain outside. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he raised an eyebrow as he heard a familiar voice. _I should have known he would be with her, _he thought seething as he heard Damon confronting Leah in a harsh voice.

"This is the last time this is happening. You are lucky I'm not that mad that you disobeyed me and came here in the first place. School and home: that's all you were supposed to do when I was away. The only reason I'm allowing you to get this stupid book is so I can take it away from you as soon as we get home and use it as an incentive for you to _find a way to free my girlfriend,_" he said through cruel clenched teeth.

"You know what Damon, you can't treat me like property. My friends are right, you are a bad guy, an awful guy. I am so done with you!" Leah said shoving Damon away. He hissed and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders throwing her into the alley way behind the shop. Elijah bolted from his chair when he heard Leah cry out in pain.

Elijah appeared in the alley to find Damon had picked Leah up and pinned her against the wall, her feet dangling inches above the ground. "Let go of me Damon," she demanded struggling to breath. Damon hissed and his face turned dark as his fangs deployed.

Elijah gripped Damon by the shoulder with enough strength to crush human bone though Damon seemed not to notice. "I must insist that you unhand the girl," Elijah said with a threatening sense of calm.

Damon released Leah letting her slump to the ground as he turned to face Elijah. "Listen pal, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to mind your own damn business," Damon began starting to grow visibly livid when Elijah made no move to leave. "Go. Forget what you saw here," Damon said trying to compel Elijah. Damon assumed it had work because as soon as he finished his statement he flashed over to Leah with vampire speed yanking her body up by her arm- there was an unsoundly popping noise and she screamed in pain. "Damon you're hurting me just please go home, leave me alone!" she demanded tears flowing freely down her face. The next thing Damon knew he was being thrown against the brick wall of the building, stones falling loose around him.

"What are you?" Damon breathed in shock.

"Perhaps you didn't understand me the first time, this is a threat. Listen to Leah, go straight home, you will wait for me there. You will leave this girl alone and if you ever harm her again, I promise you with utmost sincerity I will rip your heart from your chest," Elijah said compelling him. He threw Damon to the ground in disgust and ran over to Leah who was sitting drenched against the wall. Damon gave them one last livid look before he was forced out of sight by his compulsion.

"Are you injured?" Elijah asked giving her a quick once over.

"My arm- I think he dislocated my shoulder," she said as he inspected her shoulder.

"I think you are right. I can set it back in place or I can take you to a hospital," he said as she shook her head.

"Just do it quickly please," she said trying to stand but her head was spinning. Elijah grabbed her by her uninjured arm and helped her to her feet steadying her. "Thanks, I'm just really dizzy."

"Leah, I apologize but this is going to hurt briefly," he began but she nodded and breathed an "I know," as she closed her eyes. "On the count of three," he suggested gripping her dislocated shoulder and calculating the angle and amount of force to apply to cause the least amount of discomfort.

"One, two, three," he counted as he deftly popped her shoulder back into place. She grimaced briefly. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she exhaled, "thank you, Elijah."

"Of course," he breathed. Elijah suddenly realized that she was dripping wet and shivering wearing only a short sleeved shirt. Immediately he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it around her. "I should get you out of this rain," he said considering a moment before leading her to the parking garage across the street where he had his car.

He opened the door for her but she didn't get in, "I'm dripping and covered in dirt- I will ruin your leather seats-," she started but he cut her off with a look. "Leah, I insist. I couldn't care less about the seats- I care about getting you somewhere safe and dry," he said with a sincere look that melted her heart. She nodded stepping into the car and Elijah closed the car door behind her. He quickly started the car turning the heat onto maximum, Leah felt her shivers subsiding. Elijah was about to put the car in gear when he remembered her book.

"You were coming for a book? Which?" he asked her beginning to tire of the charade. _I have so much to explain to her what's another few bits of information? he asked himself._

"Oh yeah. I was. Um, the book was called _Grendel. _I can just get it some other time," she trailed off as he exited the car clearly not accepting that.

"Nonsense, _Grendel _is a fantastic book. I will be right back," and at that he was gone. 

Leah was startled when he returned in less than two minutes- she jumped as Elijah entered the car. He looked at her concerned.

"That was fast," she admitted in a small voice. He smiled at her and handed her the book.

"I hope we can discuss this one soon," he said and she grinned.

"Of course!" she said her excitement growing at the prospect.

"It is simply adorable how excited you become when discussing literature you enjoy," he said enjoying the sight of her blush despite the current situation and impending conversation. He put the car into gear and began the drive back to his apartment.

Leah closed her eyes and sighed, focusing on the calming hum of the engine. Elijah had half expected a flood of questions from her- after all she had just been attacked by a vampire and witnessed him throwing her boyfriend around like a toy doll. But she was silent for the duration of the drive, speaking only when the car shifted into park and he switched the engine off.

"You live _here? _This is Commonwealth Avenue..._"_ she said in disbelief.

"It's been in my family for a while," he dismissed easily while looping his arm through hers and leading her up the stairs and to the elevator.

"Penthouse?" she said in further wonder as he pressed the button for the top floor and keyed in a code. He shrugged.

Elijah opened the door and welcomed her into his apartment. "Please make yourself at home. There is a shower down the hall and to the right if you'd like to warm up and clean up a bit," he mentioned realizing how uncomfortable she looked wet and dirty. She nodded gratefully and set off to the bathroom. "I will see if I can find some dry clothes for you," he said disappearing into the room directly across from the bathroom.

Leah surveyed herself in the mirror. _No cuts and no bleeding on my face at least, _she thought as she scrubbed the dirt out of her nails in the sink. There was a knock on the door, "May I come in?" Elijah asked politely.

"Yeah of course, I am just washing my hands," she replied opening the door. He set a stack of clothes on the counter.

"I hope these will suit you for now. I find myself lacking any kind of casual shirt..." he said apologetically. Leah noticed a dark blue button down shirt topped the pile. She smiled.

"Why does that not surprise me a single bit?" she laughed as he smiled ruefully. "They will do just fine, thank you, Elijah."

"Certainly," he replied inclining his head. "Leah," he began more seriously as his face sobered, "I am going to run over to your place to deal with Damon. I should be back shortly, hopefully before you're even finished showering. You will be safe here, I promise. I am sure you have many questions for me, and I promise that I will answer all of them when I return."

She nodded, not entirely sure what he meant by 'deal with Damon' but she realized she didn't care all that much. Somehow she knew that Elijah would find a way to make him leave forever and that was all she cared about. He turned to leave, beginning to shut the door behind him.

"Elijah, wait." Leah blurted remembering something suddenly. He reentered the room and raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind grabbing something for me when you are at my place? Under my bed there's a red bag. Damon had me keep a bag packed at all times in case we had to leave for some reason," she began not really remembering why exactly he had had her do that.

Elijah nodded curtly. "Of course," he said and then left.

Leah peeled off her wet clothing and stepped into the warm and inviting steam of the shower.

She stood under the stream eyes closed, pushing every thought from her mind, trying to have a moment of solace before she lost it completely. A few minutes later she sunk down to the shower floor knees bent and her head in her hands. _What is going on, I feel like my head is going to explode. Damon's face_- _those _fangs. She knew what it looked like, but she immediately felt silly, _you've been reading too many vampire novels dear, _she told herself. _No. No, I know what I saw. Damon's face changed, I saw those teeth appear out of nowhere. And his strength, I know that he is stronger than me, but he threw me around like I was made of _nothing. _And Elijah. Elijah threw _him _around like _he _was nothing. Even Damon wasn't strong enough to fight Elijah. _She could only conclude that Elijah was somehow like Damon, except for more powerful. _But Elijah is nothing like Damon. He has only ever been a gentleman to me. He would _never _hurt me, _she told herself believing it entirely and without question. _But if Damon was a _vampire, _why didn't I notice sooner? Why didn't I run? _she didn't understand and she let out a quick breath as tears of frustration threatened to spill down her face. _I'm safe here, Elijah won't let anything happen to me. He will be back soon and he said he has answers. There is no point in speculating further, it is only making me more upset. _Instead she closed her eyes once more and recalled the first time she spoke with Elijah at the cafe. She remembered his charming smile and enchanting gaze and how she hoped he hadn't caught her staring. How the evening sped away as their conversation consumed her, whisking her into the moment and driving any negative thoughts and fears from her mind. She smiled as she considered the navy shirt that was waiting for her on the counter. She stood up shutting off the water and making quick work of drying off. Gingerly she unfolded the shirt, bringing it closer to her face. She inhaled near the expensive looking fabric pleased that it smelled of him. She was brought back to the moment when she heard the front door open and close. _I know I take long showers, but that took less time than I thought. _She quickly dressed throwing on the shirt and pulling on a pair of black cotton lounge pants that he had brought her. She all but ran to greet him.

He stood in the living room in a sleek black peacoat, her bag hanging from his shoulder. He smiled widely at the sight of her, his eyes not so subtly soaking her in from foot to head. She blushed and grabbed her bag from him thanking him.

"The shirt suits you well. Remind me to insist you wear my clothing at all times in my presence," he said fervently as she blushed even further. Suddenly worried he was coming on too strongly and that his statement was inappropriate given recent events he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Damon will not bother you ever again. He will have left town by sunrise tomorrow," he assured her.

Leah sighed in relief and without thinking too much lept forward embracing Elijah, "Thank you. Just thank you, Elijah."

He breathed into her hair enjoying that she smelled of him and his soap, "Of course, Leah. Know that I will not allow anyone to hurt you ever again."

They stood in each others arms for several minutes. Elijah took her face in his hands, looking her carefully in the eye.

"I believe we need to have a not so little chat. I'm sure you have countless questions," he said as she nodded once. He lead her to the sofa and took a deep breath.


	7. Leaving Town

AN: This is the last half of the last chapter told from Elijah's perspective. Read and Review!, I will be eternally grateful!

Elijah closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Leah to her shower. _It's time that Damon and I had a little chat._

It was just after 7pm and the sky was still dark and stormy. Elijah drove quickly, breaking whatever traffic laws he was able to in the city traffic. _I promised her I'd be back quickly, _he thought wanting nothing more than to keep that promise. Elijah practically threw the car while parallel parking against the curb outside Leah's apartment. He flashed up the stairs and into the home.

He found Damon guzzling whiskey and destroying everything he could lay hands on in Leah's apartment. Elijah grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into a chair with such force that Damon fell through it.

"Damon Salvatore, we need to talk," Elijah said brushing wood splitters off of his sleeves.

Damon scowled at Elijah, "Who the fuck are you? How the hell did you compel me? I should be ripping out Leah's throat right now-," Elijah punched through Damon's chest and grabbed his heart.

"You will _never _harm Leah again," he vowed tightening his grip and Damon's eyes bulged. "Now you will tell me exactly what you have done to Leah or I will rip your heart out," Elijah threatened softly.

"Ok ok, just let me go ok. I find it kind of hard to concentrate with all the squeezing of my heart!" Damon pleaded. Elijah shrugged and threw him the the ground. Damon swiftly grabbed a broken chair leg and attempted to stake Elijah through the heart. He missed miserably, sticking him in the abdomen. Elijah rolled his eyes and grunted as he removed the stake, unharmed. "I wish you hadn't done that. I liked this shirt." Damon's eyes widened.

"I see that we are going to have to do this the hard way," Elijah said grabbing the stake and pinning Damon through the shoulder to the wall with it. "Tell me what business you had with Leah," Elijah demanded compelling Damon.

Damon's face went slack as he answered Elijah in a dead tone.

"I compelled her to invite me into the house. I forced her to be my girlfriend so that I could keep an eye on her. I made her work for me to find a way to release Katherine from the tomb," he said.

Elijah arched an eyebrow, "Katherine? Please do explain, Damon," he said still holding the compulsion. _Of course Katerina would be involved.. _

"Katherine Pierce. She turned me in Mystic Falls. I love her, we were supposed to be together forever. But they caught her and locked her in a tomb, setting all of them on fire. I thought they killed her, but there was a rumor she was alive in the tomb. Leah confirmed this and I demanded she find a way to release Katherine" he said in the same dead voice.

"So you compelled Leah to believe that you were her boyfriend so that you could use her to find your lover? You mistreated this girl, you frightened her away from her friends and any semblance of a life? You fed on this girl?" He asked growing more and more angry.

Damon nodded, "Her blood was very _very_ sweet," he said.

"You gave her bruises and threw her around. I hope for your sake you never compelled or frightened her to dishonor her in any way," he added darkly. Elijah knew he would be unable to stop himself from tearing out the man's heart if he had. _He'd be lucky if I let him die so quickly, _he thought suspecting that he would have to break his promise to Leah about getting home quickly if Damon answered incorrectly. Elijah held his breath and tensed.

Damon shook his head, "No never. I thought about it, but I never could," he admitted.

"Well that is most fortunate for you, Mr. Salvatore. I would have displayed more fury than you could possibly handle if you had answered in the affirmative. You will leave this place by sunrise, you will take anything of yours with you when you go- leave no trace of you ever being in this apartment. I will be doing my best to help Leah forget the horror you put her through she doesn't need to find reminders of you amidst her belongings. You will never return to this city and you will never take another action that will harm this girl. You will forget that you ever saw me in this city. You will remember only that you were unworthy of Leah and decided to leave town. Do you understand?" Elijah said slowly with an intimidating sense of finality.

Damon nodded his head. Elijah began to make his way to Leah's room to retrieve her bag but he paused. "Mr. Salvatore, just one more thing," he said as he approached Damon who began to take a step back as Elijah got closer. Elijah grabbed Damon's shoulder and ripped his arm from the socket, Damon choked in pain. _For Leah, _he thought as he opened the door to her room and found the bag under her bed.

Elijah made his way to his car and sped off checking his watch.

As Elijah approached his front door he could hear the shower just being switched off. He smiled, _perfect timing. _

He opened the door and stood waiting in the living room for Leah. She emerged from the bathroom and quickly flitted over to see him. He could help but to stare. Her creamy white skin was flushed pink from the heat of the shower. Her coppery hair turned dark and was dripping small beads of water that trickled down her face and neck. His eyes darkened slightly as it registered in his head that she was wearing _his _shirt. _Oh, how that blue looks lovely with her skin, _he thought sinfully looking her up and down. Her blush only encouraged him.

"The shirt suits you well. Remind me to insist you wear my clothing at all times in my presence," he said fervently as she blushed even further. Suddenly worried he was coming on too strongly and that his statement was inappropriate given recent events he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Damon will not bother you ever again. He will have left town by sunrise tomorrow," he assured her.

His heart leapt as she jumped into his arms and embraced him. He held her tightly as she told him, "Thank you. Just thank you, Elijah."

He breathed into her hair enjoying far too much that she smelled of him and his soap. "Of course, Leah. Know that I will not allow anyone to hurt you ever again." Elijah didn't want to break their embrace but knew they had a lot to discuss. He stepped back slightly and took her soft face into his hands, looking gently into her eyes. Leah's heart raced and Elijah's eyes darkened. _Now is not the time, _he warned himself.

"I believe we need to have a not so little chat. I'm sure you have countless questions," he said as she nodded once. He lead her to the sofa and took a deep breath.


	8. Getting To Know Me, Getting To Know You

**Read and Review, reviews are literally my personal brand of heroin ;) I wonder where you guys see this going, let me know what your theories are! Also if any of you have suggestions for cute little scenes I can throw in every now and then ideas are welcome!**

Elijah motioned to the sleek black sofa in his living room, "Please have a seat."

Elijah sat facing Leah with a cautious look on his face.

"I think this conversation will be most productive if I begin by giving you a better idea of why Damon forced his way into your life, would that be alright?" He asked wanting things to go as smoothly as possible.

Leah nodded, "I have a long list of questions," she warned him, beginning to collect them in her head.

"I'm sure that you do. Please do not hesitate to ask any of them, though hopefully your list will be shorter after I have finished my explanation," he said gently taking her hands in his.

"Leah, Damon Salvatore is a vampire," he said slowly not wanting to miss any part of her reaction. Her pulse did not change and she didn't look frightened. He raised his eyebrow, "That does not seem to bother you?" he asked confused.

"Well, I kind of already figured that. I mean he was really super strong, I knew he couldn't have been human. He just moved so quickly when he was angry. I am pretty sure he had fangs when he attacked me outside the bookshop..." she noticed that Elijah didn't seem quite satisfied with that answer. "What? I've had my shower, I've processed it," she said dismissively trying to keep her cool not wanting to appear weak.

"You suspect the person you've been dating for the past couple of months is a vampire and you are unphased and have moved on after processing that information for the duration of a shower?" he asked exasperated.

"It's kind of my process of dealing with things I guess. I also highly suspect that you are a vampire too, or some other supernatural entity because you seemed even stronger and faster than Damon," she stated.

Elijah's eyes widened. "Well you are certainly taking this better than I had anticipated... Your suspicions are correct Leah, I am indeed a vampire," he said more nervous than he thought he would be confirming her theory. To his surprise, she remained unphased. "An older and far more dangerous vampire," he added hoping to glean a more appropriate response from the girl.

"I'm sure you can be quite scary, Elijah- I do, really!" she exclaimed as he bestowed upon her the most insolent of looks. "It's just, I don't believe that you'd hurt me," she said suddenly realizing her lack of proof and that her belief was mostly founded upon gut feeling. Elijah caught her gaze as it faltered.

"I would never harm you, Leah. But that doesn't mean that I'm not dangerous company," he warned. "But I need you to understand that above all else, I will never let you come to harm," he said begging her understanding.

"I know. I don't really have any proof but I know. I've only known you for a few days, Elijah, but I sense that you are good. I believe that. Damon... Damon was not good. I knew that too. I don't understand why I was ever with him..." she trailed off confused again waiting for Elijah to explain.

"I can explain that. Vampires can exert a sort of mind control over humans. We can use it to erase memories we don't want you to have or plant new ones in your head of our own creation. This is called compulsion. We can use compulsion to force actions. Some vampires compel their victims into submission and silence before feeding on them. Others compel humans to do their dirty work for them, so to speak. Damon had been compelling you for the duration of your 'relationship' to believe that you were his. He confessed that he did this so he could use you to collect information about a vampire he was trying to find. He also confessed that he regularly fed on you," he added more carefully. Leah's eyes bulged and she paled, her heart suddenly racing. _That's more like it, _Elijah thought, _I was beginning to worry that this girl lacked a healthy sense of fear. _

"Elijah, if he was feeding on me- sucking my blood, why don't I remember that? How could he have attacked me so regularly and I didn't notice? Wouldn't that have been incredibly traumatic?" Leah said beginning to hyperventilate. She had easily been able to accept that Damon was a vampire- that vampires exist. But somehow it was different for her that he had fed upon her blood. It made things all too real and the fact that she didn't remember a single second of it made it worse. _How did I not know._ Elijah moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder calming her.

"It's ok, Leah. That will never happen again. I simply won't allow it," he said so sincerely that she began to calm, "I promise, you are safe here. You have my word, no harm will come to you in my company."

Leah nodded and took a few deep breaths. Elijah looked down at her face to assess if it was safe to proceed.

"I believe that he compelled you to forget his vampirism and any information you may have gathered for him. He would have probably had all of this regularly wiped from your memories the minute you were out of his presence," he leaned forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Leah, please understand, this is not at all your fault. There was no way you could have stopped him. There was no way you could have known."

Leah's head was spinning for once her head was full of things to say but she couldn't find the words to articulate them so she simply nodded.

"Leah? Are you okay?" Elijah asked beginning to worry at her silence.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean as okay as can be. I'm a bit dizzy..." she trailed off and her stomach rumbled unexpectedly and she blushed embarrassed.

"How rude of me!" Elijah exclaimed, "Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten that humans need sustenance more regularly than I. I don't have any food in the house currently, but I will order something in immediately. Do you want anything in particular?" he asked feeling embarrassed that he had no food to offer her making a mental note to stock the kitchen immediately.

Leah shook her head, "You pick."

Leah watched in awe as Elijah suddenly disappeared from her side and appeared in the kitchen as he quickly flipped through a phone book and placed an order speaking too quickly for her to hear.

"Dinner will be arriving shortly. In the meantime may I offer you a glass of water or a drink of some kind," he motioned to his fully stocked bar.

"Well I certainly _could _use a drink," she muttered, "but water for now please." She moved to sit on a stool at the kitchen counter.

He procured a heavy crystal goblet from a cabinet and filled it with water. As he was handing her the glass an idea struck him.

"I've just thought of something, excuse me for a moment," he said as he disappeared from the room once again.

Elijah returned to the kitchen carrying a small metal tin. He set it in front of her, standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"This is vervain," he said opening the box and picking out a strange looking dried flower. Elijah's fingers seemed to almost _sizzle _upon contact with the plant. Leah gasped.

"Your hand!" she exclaimed, worried.

Elijah was endeared by her concern and smiled lightly. "Just proving to you that it works," he said crushing it up and depositing the leaves into her water. "Vervain is sort of toxic to vampires. It will burn their skin and will make you resistant to compulsion. You will never be forced to forget or to do anything by a vampire again- as long as you keep a bit of vervain in your system."

Leah took a tentative sip of her water. "It just tastes like water to me," she said half expecting it to burn her mouth too.

"Well of course it does, you're not a vampire," Elijah said chuckling.

Leah took a bigger gulp and then looked at Elijah earnestly. "Thank you, Elijah. This really means a lot to me. That I won't have to worry about being controlled like that again. That I can be in control of my life again..."

Elijah inclined his head, "Of course, Leah. I never want you to feel out of your own control again. I will be sure to acquire more vervain this week," he said making another mental note.

"So, vampires have mind control powers... any other superpowers you care to mention?" Leah tried to ask lightly, but instead it came out jumbled and forced.

"Well as you noted before, vampires are very strong and very fast. Our senses are heightened considerably. For example, I can hear the doorman in the lobby discussing the Red Sox with one of my neighbours. I can see the individual threads in the shirt you are wearing," Elijah said and then he paused and smiled. "I can smell our dinner approaching."

The doorbell sounded not a moment later. Leah's jaw dropped impressed and Elijah flashed her another smile and quickly wagged his eyebrows. _His smile, oh my God... I bet that smile works better than any compulsion... _she let out a long and loud sigh without conscious decision. Embarrassed she clapped her hands to her mouth. 

Elijah walked back to the counter after paying the delivery man and set the bags on the surface before her. "Is everything alright?" he asked with an amused look.

She nodded vehemently. "Yep. Yep everything is fine over here. Um, how are you?" she asked, the pitch of her voice rising, still slightly dazed from embarrassment. _Ugh, get it together, Leah._

"Well, I am preparing to have a nice dinner with a charming and intelligent young woman, so I'd say I am having a pretty good evening," he said unsure what had caused her sudden odd behavior yet enjoying it nonetheless.

"So, what are we having then?" she asked eyeing the paper bags on the counter in front of her.

"Well, there is a bit of information I have yet to share with you. I am telling you all of this because I do sincerely hope to earn your trust and to prove to you that I have your best interest in mind," he said beginning to feel nervous at how she would react to the fact that the first time he saw her was not at his presentation.

"What is it, Elijah?" Leah asked growing weary sensing more bad news to come and unsure how much more she could take tonight.

Instead of answering her directly, he began to remove the cartons of food from the bags and distributed the containers between the two of them.

"Vietnamese? Chicken pho is my favorite!" she said happily mixing the onions and rice noodles into the container of broth.

Elijah gave her a meaningful look as he removed a book from his jacket pocket and placed it next to her bowl.

"Ah, _Grendel, _thanks I must have left it in your car," she said suddenly her voice faltered as she registered Elijah's intense stare. _What is he saying, _she wondered, slowly racking through her brain for answers.

"Leah, I know that you enjoy Vietnamese and I knew what book you had come for today," he began. "We met for the first time after my presentation at the cafe, however that is not the first time I saw you," he paused gauging her reaction.

"Go on," Leah encouraged him, curious.

"I was in the bookstore when you came last week looking for that book. I couldn't help but to overhear the conversation you were having with your friend. To be honest, I can't really explain why I felt so drawn to you then, but I did feel so. I found your musings on The Dragon to be refreshing and I became more and more intrigued with you. I became concerned when I heard your friend mention this cruel boyfriend of yours and I was curious to discover more about you. I followed you to the restaurant and then to your home- I wanted to be certain that you were safe. I could hear your phone call with Damon and upon hearing he was out of town, I breathed easier. Before I left I thought I overheard Damon telling you something about a witch and I began to have suspicions," he said wanting to be as honest as possible. He decided to neglect to mention his strange dreams- she would have questions and he had no answers to provide her on that subject.

Leah was absorbed by her thoughts trying to process all of the information she just gained. _Ok, under most circumstances a strange man following me around town and to my home would be incredibly unsettling and creepy... But knowing that it was Elijah... It feels... ok? I'm not bothered that he did that... I suppose I'm rather thankful he did... He felt drawn to me, _she remembered suddenly pleased and she smiled subtly but Elijah of course noticed.

_Smiling is a good sign I hope, _he thought going mad he couldn't decipher her reaction more thoroughly.

Leah could sense Elijah's anticipation as he waited for her response. She looked at him and surveyed his eyes, they were filled with worry.

"Elijah...um," she began still unsure how she felt and what to say,"give me a moment to collect my thoughts." Elijah nodded once.

"Of course, Leah, take as much time as you need. Though I do insist, eat while you gather your thoughts," he said pushing utensils in her direction and unpackaging his own food. _Vampires can eat human food? _Leah wondered adding another question to her growing list. She focused on the bowl in front of her as she deftly picked up noodles from her soup with chopsticks. Elijah picked at his food intermittently.

After ten long minutes, Leah looked up at Elijah and she cleared her throat.

"Are you ready for a speech?" she asked him nervously. "It just seems to be what my well thought out talks seem to become," she added.

Elijah smiled at her nervously and nodded, "I look forward to it, I've been just dying to know what you've been tossing around inside that mind of yours," he added lightly.

"I suppose I will start off with the rational side of things. Rationally, I think it is appropriate to feel a little uneasy about being followed around and listened in on," she said in a tone Elijah couldn't quite decipher. "But this isn't a very rational situation is it?" she laughed kind of hysterically. "I mean my boyfriend had brainwashed me into- I don't even know what. Some sort of push over? He took away my choices, my freedom. Oh and by the way he was a malicious vampire regularly snacking on me. No, not very rational at all," she mused, Elijah still wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Elijah, to be honest, I am thankful you did what you did. You suspected that something was off and you wanted to help me- and you did! For some reason you had this gut feeling, you said you were 'drawn to' me. I'm not really sure what that means, but whatever it means I'm glad I did attract your attention. It seems that only another vampire could have caught onto Damon and what are the chances that I encountered a vampire who did in fact catch onto him. Furthermore, what are the chances that I'd meet a vampire who wanted to _help _me and not eat me?" she laughed again nervously.

"So you aren't upset with me?" Elijah inquired cautiously looking her dead in the eye.

"No, Elijah, not at all. Like I said, if it were anyone else, it would've creeped me the hell out. But I suppose I have some sort of unexplained feeling about you as well. It's like I have this instinct to trust you. I really do enjoy your company and your conversation. It is like none of this feels... wrong?" she said searching for words and not satisfied with the ones that finally came to her. "If you hadn't known I'd be at the bookstore today who knows what Damon would've done to me, but I suspect it'd have been much worse than just a dislocated shoulder."

Elijah clenched a fist under the counter as he recalled Damon's words, _I should be ripping out Leah's throat... _

"Well I am pleased to hear that you feel this way because I crave your company," he admitted. "I had not conversed as I have with you for many many years. There's something about you that simply fascinates me," he told her unable to stop himself.

She smiled feeling more confident sensing she unnerved him more than he seemed to be used to. "I do have a certain charm, I admit," she said playfully.

"Why yes, that must be it. Well now that we have cleared that matter, do you have any more questions for me?" he asked feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe freely once more. _My admissions did not frighten her away- she enjoys my company, _he thought relishing in the memory.

"Oh yes, I have loads of questions, but I think I've about had my fill of new information for the night. Can we talk about anything that isn't vampire related?"

"Certainly," he said with a smile that made Leah blush once more. "In fact I have the perfect topic of conversation in mind. I had neglected to consider that Damon might have escorted you to the store and I had planned to run into you there and demand that we meet up to discuss that book you lent me," he admitted.

"You've already finished, _The Information_? You want to talk about it?" she asked as her excitement grew visibly. Elijah found her enthusiasm absolutely infectious.

"Honesty, there is little I'd rather be doing," he said standing up and taking her by the arm back to the sofa.

"I'm not sure you understand what you're getting yourself into now," she warned as she turned to face him sitting cross legged on the cushions.

"Perhaps that is true, but I'm sure I will enjoy it all the same," he said turning to face her. _Formality be damned, _he thought as he too sat cross legged feeling slightly silly but too pleased to really care.

"First of all I have to say that Claude Shannon was a freaking boss! This kid from Michigan becomes a genius discovering things about communication and signalling just from playing around with stuff on his farm and he ends up at MIT. Freaky cool right? And that African drumming stuff. That just blows my mind. The human brain is this incredible mesh of organic signal processing matter which is like, so intangible to consider. But then it allows us to make sense of a bunch of patterns being drummed out on metal," she leaned forward gesticulating wildly with her hands and arms. Elijah had never wanted to kiss a woman as much as he wanted to kiss her in that moment.

But he resisted and instead responded to her statements and asked he countless questions about what she thought about particular ideas presented in the book. Their conversation continued well into the night stopping only when Leah could barely hold her head upright and her eyes drooped.

When she began to drift to sleep Elijah swooped her up in his arms carrying her down the hall bridal style. He turned into the room opposite the bathroom and placed her gently on his large bed, pulling the blanket around her and tucking her in. He bent down to her and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodnight Leah, you're safe here. Sleep soundly, dear," he whispered to the sleeping girl. He turned to leave.

"Elijah," Leah croaked in a voice thick with sleep, her eyes closed, "stay, please."

Elijah's face dropped in surprise and he suddenly felt slightly tingly. _I believe this is called 'having the butterflies',_ he thought to himself trying to place the feeling. "Sure, Leah. Anything you want," he said softly as he sat next to her, though on top of the blankets. He shifted pillows behind him and leaned against the headboard.

"Anything," he whispered nearly inaudibly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.


	9. Katerina

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Keep reviewing- it makes me so happy and encouraged! I love to hear your guy's take on the story and theories! Hopefully this chapter will clear up the Elijah/Katherine situation and all the questions I have received regarding that relationship. Prepare yourselves for incessant cuteness for a while. **

Elijah sat up for most of the night running his fingers through Leah's soft hair as she slept. His mind was bursting with thought. She seemed to bring out so many feelings and memories within him. He replayed the last several days in his head, finally having time to process the events for himself. _Perhaps I should try a long shower, _he thought gazing down at Leah's sleeping face, amused by her so called processing methods. _On second thought, I think I shall stay put, _he thought realizing her could stare at her for hours without making her feel uncomfortable, causing her to blush and turn away.

As images of the week passed through his mental field of vision, one particular scene seemed to repeat.

"_I compelled her to invite me into the house. I forced her to be my girlfriend so that I could keep an eye on her. I made her work for me to find a way to release Katherine from the tomb," _

He knew that he couldn't avoid pondering the ramifications of that bit of information for much longer.

_Ah, Katerina, when shall I ever be free of your meddling? _he wondered wistfully.

Katerina had entranced him in England 500 years ago. Though she really only had eyes for his brother, Elijah soon found out. She had allowed Elijah to become infatuated with her- encouraged it even. It was all part of her plan, to manipulate him. _It was my power that she loved, nothing more, _he mentally spat out.

Elijah had never been able to forgive her for manipulating him so, considering the consequences. She had played upon his honor, carefully crafting a facade she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. _But it was all so false, so superficial- meaningless. A mere infatuation encouraged by her design, _he told himself as he glanced once more at the sleeping girl beside him. He was certain that his feelings for Katerina, if he genuinely ever had any at all, were _nothing _compared to what he was beginning to feel for Leah. _Nothing. _

_What is it about this girl that has me so... _Elijah could not find a word to describe exactly the hold Leah unknowingly had on him.

_All the same, it is interesting that Katerina could be alive, _he thought beginning to wonder if this could be a part of some elaborate ploy of hers. He shook his head, _Katerina and her diabolical plotting, she would certainly have been a match for my dear brother had he not lusted only for her blood..._ Elijah ground his teeth remembering that it was because of Katerina that Niklaus threw him out of his trusted circle. _She destroyed my family and had left me alone for centuries. _Elijah remembered the heartache he felt when Niklaus threw him out of their home, insisting that he was no longer welcome among them. The worst however, was his sister, Rebekah's, silence. Elijah had pleaded for Klaus' forgiveness and to reconsider banishing him. Rebekah shed tears for him, but said nothing in his support. Elijah had heard little of his younger siblings since. Klaus became so reclusive after he thought that Elijah, his own brother, had betrayed him. The only scraps of news Elijah had been able to obtain led him to believe that Klaus disposed of the daggered bodies of his remaining brothers, Kol and Finn throwing them to sea. Forever lost. He suspected that Rebekah too lay daggered and wasting away in a coffin though he doubted that Klaus would stand to lose her forever.

Elijah sighed with grief. It was not often that he thought of his family- for centuries now it only brought him sadness. _This girl, _he thought still stroking her hair, _she makes me remember what it is to feel. With the good always comes the bad, _he supposed. 

Leah rolled over in her sleep, facing Elijah and cuddling into his side. He draped his arm around her and sighed contented. He suddenly realized that the key to any information concerning Katerina was currently sleeping at his side. _I could never ask that of her- with the information of Katerina would come memories of pain and terror..._ _Her happiness is far more important than any desire for vengeance against Katerina. _

Elijah decided it best to get in contact with a witch to see exactly where the situation regarding Katerina stands. If there was anyone more thirsty for revenge from Katerina than him, it was Klaus. Elijah wondered if it would be Katerina Petrova who finally drew Klaus out of his hiding. If so, he could take advantage of the situation, finally ending Klaus' reign.

Leah's body was warm against his. It wasn't long before he nodded off to sleep, still sitting up against the headboard.

Elijah quickly entered a nightmare. He dreamt of Katerina and witnessed the countless times she betrayed and used him, loathing himself as he rewatched the tell tale signs to which he was once so blind. He suddenly felt as if he were being pulled through his dream, tugged by somewhere within his chest forward. He witnessed scenes of Katerina plotting, her and Klaus, and countless other betrayals that he had no memory of. He began to grow confused.

"Elijah," a disembodied voice called.

"Mother?" Elijah called out recognizing it as her. "Mother what is this? What am I seeing?"

"Do not trust Katerina Petrova, Elijah. You have now seen every instance in which she betrayed you. Ones that you had not seen before."

"Mother, I do not trust her. Any feelings I had for her were by her design, I can see that clearly now. So very clearly. I never loved her, Mother."

"No Elijah, you did not. Elijah you have a destiny to fulfill. Keep her safe," said his mother's voice as it began to fade.

The Victorian scene before his eyes began to shift to forest. He saw Niklaus holding Leah, she struggled to escape and screamed for Elijah. Elijah wanted to go to her, but his feet were suddenly leaden and he could not move. He screamed as Klaus snapped her neck and her limp body fell against the forest floor.

"Nooooooooo!" Elijah bolted up in bed, the occurrence becoming too regular for his liking.

Leah awoke with a strange feeling, the one she often got when sleeping in hotel rooms or at friends' houses. Disoriented she opened her eyes and slowly began to remember where she was. There was something warm and heavy laying across her torso. _Elijah's arm, _she thought sighing. She couldn't help but to smile and carefully inched closer to him. His arm tightened around her and she tensed, closing her eyes, hoping she didn't wake him. She peeked at him through her eyelashes, he still appeared to be sleeping.

Leah took to studying his face while he slept. _He looks so peaceful right now, probably in a deep sleep, _she thought as she imagined running a finger over his angular jaw.

Elijah began to toss around slightly and she heard his breath quicken. _Sounds like he is having a nightmare, _she thought as she stroked his hair trying to soothe him. He began to murmur things in his sleep.

"_Katerina,"_

"_Stop showing me this,"_

"_Niklaus, don't!"_

He appeared to be having a fit when suddenly he leapt from bed bellowing, "Nooooooooo!"

Leah was startled at his speed, _vampire speed, that will take some getting used to. _

Elijah looked around the room tensed as if sniffing out danger.

"Elijah?" she said tentatively and he looked at her as if he just noticed she was there. Relief flooded his face.

"Leah," he breathed returning to the bed, sitting on the edge and taking her face in his hands. "You're ok."

"Yes, I'm completely fine. You however, seemed to be having one hell of a nightmare," she said pushing his hair off his forehead.

"You have no idea," he whispered closing his eyes and shaking the images from his head.

Leah put a hand on his back rubbing small circles between his shoulders. "You ok? Want to talk about it?" she asked him worried.

He shook his head. "Just demons from the past," he dismissed not wanting to trouble her with it. "How did you sleep?" he inquired eager to change the subject.

"Oh, I slept just fine," she said with a small smile, "I guess it is probably the first time in a long time that I went to bed not fearing for my life."

Elijah chuckled darkly. "You're saying you managed to do this while sleeping in a bed next to one of the most powerful vampires in the world?"

_One of the most powerful, huh. I will have to ask him what he means later. _Leah thought adding yet another inquiry to her ever growing list of questions.

"We've been over this, Elijah. I'm simply not afraid of you," she said shrugging.

"Excuse me, I am incredibly terrifying. Most vampires tremble at the mere sight of me," he reminded her.

She inched closer to him and pretended to inspect him. "Nope. Still not terrified," she announced.

"Well, that is a mistake you will soon regret," he said darkly as he lunged at her, gently knocking her on her back to the bed.

Leah giggled as he held both of her wrists above her head in one of his hands. "So what's this now? I'm not frightening?" he asked her once more giving her a chance to save herself from the impending doom he had planned for her.

She giggled more as she shook her head. "Nope, not a bit."

"Then I'm afraid there is no saving you now, Leah," he said as he mercilessly began to tickle her. She flailed beneath him but was unable to escape his grasp.

Soon they were both breathless from laughter. Elijah couldn't remember the last time he'd been so playful. "I will get you for this," Leah threatened ominously.

"I very much look forward to it," he said smiling joyfully.

"But for now, I will call a truce if you give me a ride into campus. I have class in a few hours and I need to stop by the library," she announced grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready," he replied regaining his gentlemanly demeanor.


	10. Mad Skills

**AN: This is a long one for sure- I have literally been working on this nonstop since I posted the last chapter. I really hope you all like it. I've gotten requests to fill in a bit more information about Leah- thank you for reminding me to do that! I've started to paint a better picture for you guys in this chapter, so let me know what you think! As always Read and Review!**

Elijah sighed impatiently as it became clear that traffic was going to remain at a standstill for a while.

"Gotta love city traffic," Leah joked trying to lighten the mood. "Would it be less humorous and more truthful if I said you could probably get to campus faster on foot?"

"Oh, most definitely. It would take me a matter of minutes if I ran," he said sighing once again as he heard the sounds of oncoming emergency vehicles. _There must be some sort of accident, _he decided.

"Do you mind if I try to put a dent in my ever growing list of questions while we wait?" she asked him eagerly.

"Certainly. I must admit I am eager to hear your questions," he told her.

"This morning, you told me you were one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Was that just an exaggeration? Is there a way to measure power among vampires?" her eyes brightening in anticipation of information.

Elijah chuckled. "I was not exaggerating. Vampires grow stronger with age, so older vampires can overpower younger vampires."

"So that is how you were able to beat Damon. You're older than he is?" she asked beginning to create a mental file on vampirism.

"Oh yes. I'm not quite sure how you will react to this news Leah, but I am among the oldest creatures that walk this Earth," he said heavily.

"Ok, you're gonna have to elaborate a little on that one. You can't just drop something like that and leave it alone," she said after she realized he wasn't going to continue.

"My family- my father, my sister and my three brothers- we are the Original vampires. From us all other vampires were created. I am over a thousand years old. As an Original vampire, I have some _abilities _if you will, that other vampires do not possess. For example, an Original may compel another vampire if we so wish."

"Is that how you got rid of Damon?" she paused realizing a more obvious solution. "Oh. You probably killed him didn't you?"

"Usually, I would have without a second thought," he said beginning to smile, "but I didn't want to sully your apartment with his blood considering the amount of damage we already inflicted upon it," he joked.

Leah knew that Elijah hadn't spared Damon simply for the sake of her apartment, but she let it drop, trusting that Elijah had his reasons.

"So, you're over a thousand years old... What have you been up to all this time? Do you spend most of your time in school?" she asked curious what someone would do with immortality. _That's what I'd do if I lived forever, spend it in a classroom one way or another,_ she thought.

"For the past couple of centuries, yes, I have spent a lot of time in academia. Occasionally I take a break from school, spend a couple years as an artist in San Francisco or as a writer in Italy," he told her focusing on the parts of his life that did not include Niklaus, but she caught on.

"What about before that? Before the past few hundred years?"

"Uh, I spent most of my time with my family. But you know, you live with someone for a few too many centuries and family drama is bound to arise. To make a long story shorter, we went our separate ways," he shrugged. _And what exactly family drama means for my family is a story for another time, my dear Leah._

Traffic started to awaken as cars began to shift. Elijah threw the car in gear and turned at the next right.

"Hey, Elijah, you said that Damon would be out of my place by this morning, right?" she asked. He nodded wondering where her thoughts were going- he hoped he hadn't scared her of and that she wanted to return to her destroyed apartment.

"Do you think we could stop by on our way into town? I have some clothes and things I'd like to grab," she said. He smiled.

"Certainly. Though I am embarrassed to admit that Damon and I had a bit of a skirmish last night and that your apartment is not in a very... comfortable state," he admitted.

She laughed, amused by his language. "I don't really care about the apartment to be honest. I am free of Damon, that's all that matters."

Elijah pulled to the curb outside of Leah's apartment. He shifted in his seat as he made a move to get out of the car.

"Just give me five minutes. I will be fine," she told him, "I promise," she added as he gave her a dubious look. He nodded and reached across her lap, opening her door for her. She smiled at the gesture.

"If you need me, just call for me, I'll hear," he told her before she shut the door.

As Elijah had warned, Leah's apartment looked like ground zero. All of her furniture was broken and torn and glass crunched beneath her shoes as she made her way to her room. Luckily her room managed to avoid being damaged apart from the door being off its hinges and some debris covering her bed and floor. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with clothing and her toiletries. She paused as she heard footsteps behind her.

"It hasn't even been three minutes yet!" she protested as she turned around. She saw a tall skinny man wearing leather pants and a ripped and bloodied white tank top.

"Why hello there sweet thing. Where's Damon? It's so irresponsible of him to leave his delicious little pet unattended. I guess I will have to teach him a lesson now won't I," the man said catching her gaze. Leah froze in fear. It was clear that this man was a vampire, but she couldn't find her voice to call for Elijah.

"Come to the sofa darling," he said staring her in the eye before making his own way to the couch.

_He's compelling me, _she thought thankful that Elijah had given her vervain spiked coffee this morning. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a broken chair leg laying on her bed. She quickly snactched it up and put it in her bag as she made her way to the sofa.

"Sit right here," the vampire compelled, patting the ripped cushion beside him, "I'm _starving._"

Leah threw her bag to the floor and grabbed the makeshift stake. She lunged at him slashing the air with the leg.

He growled and threw her to the ground knocking the stake out of her hands.

Leah screamed and the man crouched over her, forcing her head to the side. The stake was just barely in reach. She grasped for it as the man whispered cruel things in her ears. The man looked up as there was a loud sound of the door being kicked in. _Elijah. _Leah grabbed the stake and plunged it through the man's heart just as Elijah was ripping him off of her.

Elijah looked at the dead vampire in astonishment.

"How in the heavens did you know to do that? We hadn't covered that yet?" Leah laughed darkly as the shock spread across Elijah's face.

She stood up and wiped the debris from her sweater and grabbed her backpack.

"Impressed by my mad vampire killing skills? Well I can't divulge my sources completely. Let's just saw that I watch a lot of vampire tv shows. I'm really glad that it worked though," she shrugged as she walked up to Elijah and kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to step out of the apartment.

Elijah turned to face her, his jaw dropped and he was at a loss for words.

"I'm not sure whether I should say that you amaze me or that you're going to be the death of me," he said dazed.

"Well seeing as how you're already dead..." she said playfully not really ready to let the seriousness of the situation hit her.

He sighed. "Alright. Leah, please, wait right there. I am entirely serious, do not move from that spot. I haven't gotten over the shock of you being attacked by a vampire right under my nose, so please, spare me the heart attack. I am going to move the body into the bathtub. I will take care of it later," he said dragging the vampire down the hall.

Elijah returned quickly and gently placed his hands under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He was assessing her for shock. "Are you alright, Leah?" he asked his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to school. We can talk about this later right?" she asked realizing she really just needed a bit of normal life right now. Elijah nodded and escorted her back to the car.

As they arrived on campus, Elijah pulled Leah aside. "Do you know how difficult it is for me right now to let you out of my sight? It's been less than 24 hours and you've been attacked twice by vampires. Please, please promise me you'll try your best to be safe? That you'll call me immediately if there is any trouble, or even if you feel like someone is following you?" he begged.

"You're very sweet, Elijah. Really, it means a lot to me that you care so much about my well being. I promise I will try my best to not be lunch before lunch ok? And yes, I will absolutly contact you if I have any problems. You see, now _that _vampire back there, _he _was scary," she teased him as she backed away from him and went into her class building.

Elijah sighed and truly hoped that she would be safe for the next seven or so hours. He stood still for a few minutes after she was out of sight. Suddenly Elijah succomed to a bout of laughter. He laughed so hard he sat down on a nearby bench to catch his breath.

_This girl would surely be the death of me if I could die, but since not, perhaps she will be the life of me, _he thought realizing he hadn't felt so alive in so long. _She learned to kill a vampire from a television show, _the thought was comical. He was incredibly amused that she did not find him to be terrifying. _She is brave I will grant her that, _he thought still replaying the moment she witnessed the small girl staking a vampire three times her size. _I might just be falling in love, _he thought, _imagine that. _

Elijah spent the next few hours driving the body of the gangly vampire out of the city and burying it in the forest. Before heading back to his car he scoured the forest for vervain, returning with a few dozen bunches. _This will keep her safe for a while. _Driving back to town he checked his watch, he had a couple of hours left before Leah got out of class. His phone beeped and he tensed ready to ditch his car and sprint back to Cambridge if Leah was in danger.

"_I made it to lunch without being someone's lunch! :) "_

He sighed relieved at her message, he rolled his eyes slightly and smirked at her humor. He quickly texted her back.

_"Thank you for informing me of your safety. Your sense of humor is unfortunate, and that is being generous. :) "_

He tacked on one of those ridiculous smiling faces before sending his message so that she wouldn't think he was actually criticizing her. Still, he couldn't help the self judgemental look that appeared upon his face. _Look what I have become- texting language! _he thought scornfully.

Elijah drove back to Boston and pulled into the supermarket intending to stock his kitchen with food. He intended to formally invite her to live with him in his apartment and wanted to be able to show her that he would be mindful of her human needs.

He wandered down each aisle unsure what types of food she enjoyed. He began to realize just how much he had yet to learn about her. _It's time that I compile a list of questions of my own, _he thought as he grabbed a bit of everything from various shelves. His phone beeped again.

_"Last class of the day and still not eaten!" _

Elijah smiled, _she certainly knows how to get under my skin_ he thought fondly. He wasn't really bothered by her lackadaisical attitude, he gave her credit enough that he was confident she understood the danger she might be in but made light of it for his sake, he suspected. He did appreciate that she seemed to understand how important her safety was to him, even if she showed it by sending him black humor filled text messages. He took his time responding, carefully considering his words.

_"Meet me in Harvard Yard after class, I have a surprise for you. Stay safe."_

He paid for the groceries and quickly unloaded them once he got home. He put on a fresh purple shirt and tossed aside the dirt stained yellow one he had worn while burying Leah's assailant.

Leah hoisted her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way out of the classroom. She set out for Harvard Yard wondering what Elijah's surprise could possibly be. She spotted him sitting on a bench in the corner of the courtyard. He stood up to greet her.

"Let me guess, 'I survived my last class of the day, emphasis on the survived'?" he teased her while handing her a steaming vanilla latte.

"Well I have, haven't I? Ooooooh I could really use this right about now," she thanked him eagerly accepting the coffee. "Is this your way of apologizing for destroying my house?" He smiled and shook his head. "Mmmm, your way of saying... 'Leah, I like you a latte'?" She giggled.

He stared at her. "Did you just make the most _egregious_ pun I have ever heard in my time upon this Earth? Why yes, yes I think you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have a magnificent sense of humor," she said looking away from him playfully as she took a seat on the bench.

He sat down beside her. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to continue staying with me. There's plenty of room, and it will give me a good excuse to cook more often as well as exquisite company-" her expression changed, "or if not, I would be entirely happy to purchase for you a new apartment, condo or house of your choosing. As long as you understand that I'd be checking up on you regularly as you seem to have vampire bait written all over you."

"What?" she asked suddenly self conscious.

"Your blood does smell incredibly sweet for some reason," he granted. She suddenly paled.

"Now what was that you were saying about me not being terrifying?"

She tapped a finger lightly on his nose, "I still don't think you are terrifying, sorry."

"You wound me!" He accused as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"In fact, I really trust you Elijah. And I like you a lot- latte, so I would love to accept your invitation to live with you." Leah glanced at her phone and sighed. "I have a meeting with a professor in five minutes, she said it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes- will you wait for me?" she asked.

"Of course. Shall I escort you to her office?" he said as he offered her his arm.

They walked around the Yard and down a block, arriving at Leah's destination.

"Are you always such a gentleman, Elijah?" she asked referring to his arm that was looped through hers.

He said nothing, he only smiled and took her hand in his. He brought it briefly to his lips and said, "I will wait for you out here," he pointed to a smaller courtyard off the entrance of the building.

Leah blushed and said a quick goodbye as she entered the office.

Elijah smirked, reveling in the way that her heartbeat accelerated as his lips touched her skin. _Consider it returning the favor- for earlier in the apartment, _he add to his sentence in his head. _My dream was truthful, _he thought, _I have never in my long life felt for anyone the way I feel about Leah. Not Katerina, no not even Tatia, the other doppelganger. _

Elijah was pulled out of thought as he heard Leah and her professor exchanging goodbyes. He stood and walked to the door, waiting for her.

"Did your meeting go well?" he asked curious.

"Oh yeah, we were just discussing a paper I wrote- nothing interesting, trust me," she said a caffeinated voice. "By the way, I am really sensitive to caffeine. I mean I am addicted to it, but it makes me a spaz. I will probably talk your ear off and you will regret inviting me into your home," she warned.

"Not at all," he said grinning, "In fact it seems that this will work greatly in my favor. I fully intend on getting your complete life story tonight, so it is to my advantage to, as you say, have you talk my ear off."

"Challenge accepted," she said in a rising voice.

He chuckled and led her to the car.

Leah sat at the counter mesmerized by Elijah's deft movements as he prepared their dinner.

"Let me guess, you were once an Italian chef in Rome?" Leah guessed as he poured a splash of white wine into the pasta sauce he was making.

"Close, Paris. But as of now I am establishing a rule. You are not permitted to ask any questions until I've had my fill of answers from you? Tonight, is my turn. Agreed?" he said with a teasing glint in his eye.

Leah pretended to pout which Elijah thought was adorable. "Fine," she fake sighed, "What would you like to know?"

"Where were you born?" he asked starting with his list of easily answerable questions.

"Toledo, Ohio. I lived there until I moved to college," she replied.

"And where was that?" he asked as he began chopping vegetables and adding them intermittently to the sauce he was preparing.

"Here. Cambridge. I did my undergrad at MIT. It's my favorite place in the world. But I realized I had no desire to be an engineer, so I ended up in law school- and I love it," she answered.

"What is it about law that appeals to you so much?" he wondered aloud.

"There's a few parts to it I suppose. I guess first off, I like seeing the whole story, you know, all the evidence, all the testimony- the whole situation. I like analyzing it, figuring out what happened and how the law applies to it. Like a big puzzle. I guess a bigger picture sort of reason I want to be a lawyer is because I want to do my part in making sure that the laws that we impose on our society are interpreted and used fairly. I'm not sure, but I think maybe I'd like to be a judge someday. I have a strong sense of justice. I suppose another way to put it is that I have a deep nauseating feeling for the unjust."

"What is your family like?" he asked as he took pasta off of the stove and strained the boiling water from it.

"Well, I'm an only child. My parents are okay I guess, but they were never around a whole lot. My mom had me when she was really young and my dad was out of the picture. She remarried when I was little. They're both gone a lot for work, I didn't see them a whole lot growing up. I see even less of them now I guess, I pretty much stopped going home for the holidays since they're gone for most of them. I guess I kind of have them to thank for me ending up in such good schools thought," she began as a thought occurred to her.

Elijah raised his eyebrow to encourage her to continue as he laid plates and silverware in front of her.

"It's like because they were gone all of the time, I spent a lot of time reading. In high school I threw myself into my classes- I got perfect grades, was the captain of the debate team. Things were good. It really forced me to motivate myself I guess," she said.

"Well, I am sure they are very proud of you to say the least," he offered.

"That's kind of you, Elijah. My teachers- now they were proud of me. But my parents, they were pretty much indifferent to me at best. I don't think they'd have treated me any differently if I failed out of school and ended up working at the mall still living in their house. I was just kind of there to them I think." Leah didn't really talk to people about her family. It was kind of hard to explain how you could accomplish so much and not have received a single congratulations from your parents. Leah was happy when she moved out to MIT and later Harvard. Finally she could do what she was good at and people acknowledged that. She didn't need constant praise or anything, but it was nice to be regarded as more than simply a mouth to feed and a body to transport to and from school. Here she was appreciated, she felt like she meant something to people. Elijah made her feel like she was worth something, that she mattered.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Leah," Elijah said sympathetically as he served food to her. He paused and looked at her seriously."If any of my questions bring up bad memories or make you sad, please don't feel that you have to answer them. But please know that you can, I am truly interested in hearing about your life- the good and the bad, but you don't need to share anything you do want to."

Tears began to well in her eyes. "Thank you, Elijah," she said as a few rogue tears defeated her efforts to dam them. Elijah noticed and immediately appeared at her side embracing her and drying her tears with his shirt sleeve. She calmed herself against his chest.

"Shall we eat, this smells delicious?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"Bon appetit!" Elijah announced handing her a fork.

Over dinner he asked her countless more questions- sticking strictly to lighter topics. He asked her what her favorite color was.

"Maroon."

What type of food she liked.

"All types, just not really into seafood."

He made a note.

As their plates emptied Leah exclaimed. "Wow, for someone who doesn't need to eat, you sure can cook."

"I'm pleased that you approve," he said bowing his head, "and yes, while vampires only need blood to sustain us physically, I must admit there is something soulful about cooking and eating a good meal, don't you think?"

"Well if this is the sort of meal you usually prepare and eat then yes, I could call that pretty darn soulful," she replied remembering the way his hands made quick confident movements with the knife and how masterfully he roamed the kitchen. _Damn, he is one attractive ancient vampire, _she thought, her heart rate accelerating.

Elijah eyed her wondering what exactly caused her heart to race. When she caught his stare she blushed leading him to believe that her thoughts concerned him. That pleased him.

"So, now that I've had my way with you," he said with an evil glint in his eye, "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do for the remainder of the evening?"

Leah looked down at his feet, embarrassed and blushing once more. Elijah began to worry that his question may have been more suggestive than he had intended. He opened his mouth to amend and clarify his question but Leah cut him off.

"Don't judge me, ok? At least not too harshly..." Her face was turning more and more red.

Elijah grew increasingly intrigued wondering what she could possibly have in mind that would make her skin flush such a beautiful color. He raised his eyebrows. "What do you have in mind?" he asked carefully, unsure if he should be amused or concerned.

"Well, I had been watching this show with Anna, until I met Damon. But since he apparently compelled me to do his research during all of my free time I'm really behind... Would you like to watch it with me?" she blurted.

"Sure, what show?" he asked settling on amused.

She began to pout, turing more red than ever, "Promise not to make fun of me? Or get mad?" she demanded and Elijah resisted the urge to laugh. _How bad could it possibly be, _he wondered.

"Leah, perhaps I wasn't clear before, but you can tell me anything," he said softly, willing her to trust him.

"True Blood!" she blurted all of a sudden, throwing her hands to her face and watching him between her fingers.

The combination of the television show and her reaction was too much for Elijah to contain. He let out a hearty bellowing laugh. Suddenly he leapt forward grabbing Leah and launching them to the sofa continuing to laugh.

"Well I am glad you're amused..." she told him, he looked at her and laughed even harder.

"You are truly magnificent you know. I don't think I've laughed so much in decades," he told her earnestly. Leah took advantage of their current position to curl up into Elijah's side, she expected him to tense up or maybe push her away, being so proper and everything, but he put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

He grabbed the television remote control and flicked on the television.


	11. Hope

**AN: IT'S HAPPENING. Read and Review! They are my fuel to write faster 3**

Leah was surprised that Elijah was so well behaved as he sat through the episode. As the closing song began to play Leah excitedly turned towards Elijah and looked at him expectantly. As usual, Elijah found her unconstrained excitement to be adorable and contagious.

"Yes?" Elijah finally said when she remained silent.

"Thoughts? I couldn't glean too much of your reaction apart from the several judgemental looks you shot my way," she said refraining from laughing.

"I found it, surprisingly, quite amusing," he granted with a gesture of his hand.

"So obviously they got a few things wrong- I mean you and Damon could walk in the sun. How did the rest hold up?" she asked curious to learn more about the nature of vampires considering she was living with one.

"Well yes, Original vampires can walk in the sun. Other vampires need to carry a magical daylight stone in order to do so. So there are many vampires who cannot withstand the light of the sun. I suppose another thing they got right was that many myths regarding vampires have been created intentionally by vampires. I invented quite a few myself..." he mentioned with a casual shrug.

"Silver?" she asked quickly tucking a loose hair behind her ear. The motion distracted Elijah.

"Does nothing. In fact, it doesn't harm werewolves either, contrary to popular belief," he informed her.

"What? Werewolves exist too?" she said her jaw dropping.

"You know that vampires and witches exist, is it really so hard to accept that werewolves walk the earth as well?"

"I suppose not," she granted. "How about humans taking vampire blood as a sort of drug? Does that happen? Does vampire blood do anything druggy?"

"Why would you like a hit?" he jested offering her his arm. Her eyes widened and she whispered a soft, "What?".

He chuckled at her response. "Please, forgive my little joke. Vampire blood is not 'druggy' as you say. Vampire blood will heal a human of any injuries they sustain. However if a human dies with within a day or so of ingesting vampire blood, they will return as a vampire. However, merely drinking vampire blood does not give a human any of the 'superpowers' depicted in that show," he said thinking that that was one of the most ridiculous and laughable parts of the television show.

"And the crazy vampire sex thing? What about that?" she asked with an evil grin, wondering how Elijah and his chivalrous ways would take to answering her question. _My turn for a bit of fun, _she thought feeling sinister.

Elijah was internally taken aback, and while her question made him sweat so to speak, he maintained his cool outward demeanor. "Vampires do experience increased- well everything. When we are angry, we are livid. When we are sad, we are in despair. When we make love, it is, uh, electrifying. The senses are so much more vivid when you are a vampire. Touch, taste, smell- all of it sharper."

"So this," she ran a slow finger down his jaw, "feels differently to you than it would for me?" He felt a shiver creeping up on his spine, but he fought it off.

"I'd venture to say that it does, but let's investigate a bit further, shall we?" he said stroking her cheek and cupping her face. She did shiver. "I think relative to how we each normally feel sensations , it probably felt about the same..." He was entirely distracted by her reaction to his touch. She put her hand over his and leaned into his embrace, exhaling gently.

"Leah..." he sighed. She made a sound of contentment. After several moments of silence, Elijah spoke, "You're right, you know. I like you a _lot._" _And just what is to become of that_? he wondered.

Leah leaned into him placed a light and lingering kiss upon his lips. "Oh, I know you do," she breathed.

He exhaled sharply as she leaned back to look at his face. Leah was unable to make out his expression. She was suddenly worried that she had gone too far. He locked eyes with her and Leah instantly felt self conscious and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Elijah could still feel the delicious sting of her lips on his. He felt like his skin was aflame and desire flooded his body. He resisted the urge to shove her to the sofa and ravish her beautiful mouth. He suddenly became aware that his silence had made Leah uncomfortable. _She thinks I am rejecting her! _he thought, distraught with the realization.

Slowly, Elijah picked up her hands that were clenched together in her lap. He brought them to his shoulders and placed them there.

"Elijah, I am so-" she blurted trying to apologize as he gently placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

He touched her lips lightly with his fingers silencing her. "Perfect, absolutely perfect," he finished for her before grabbing her face and kissing her passionately and fully.

Leah clutched at his shoulders, pulling him in. Elijah obliged and lifted her onto his lap. Leah sighed as his tongue traced along her bottom lip, her mouth popping open slightly. Elijah moaned softly as he took advantage of her opened mouth, exploring entusicatically with his tongue.

He slid his hands from her face to her back and embraced her tightly, gluing his hands to her back to resist letting them wander as they so desired to do. Leah began to nip lightly at his bottom lip and he nearly lost control of himself. He replaced his hands to her face and placed several light kisses on her lips before pulling back.

"Thank you, Leah. There are times in which I forget what it is like to be human. For some reason when I am around you, all of that seems to come rushing, boiling to the surface," he kissed her hair. "You make me feel more like a man, and less of a monster"_, _he added after some thought.

Leah was taken aback, unsure what to say in response. _One of the oldest vampires in the history of the world is thanking me for being around? _

"Anytime. It's nice to feel like my presence is good for someone," she admitted.

Her statement nearly broke his heart. _That's right- she's accustomed to being ignored_ _and unappreciated, _he thought remembering what she had told him of her parents. _And being mistreated, _he thought darkly remembering Damon. He suddenly wondered if she had had relationships before Damon, not that he counted that as a true relationship. _Regardless_, he thought, _regardless of what the relationship I have with her evolves into, I will not fail her. I will not allow her to feel like nothing anymore. _

"You are the greatest thing that has happened to me in a long while, Leah. Your presence is more than just good. Trust me," he told her sincerely.

She smiled at him at a loss for words once more, and butterflies in her stomach.

"Can I ask you more questions?" she asked her eyes brightening once more.

"Of course you can," he said turning to listen.

"Could you undo the compulsion that Damon put on me that made me forget most of my life for the past few months?" she asked.

Elijah considered her question carefully. "I should be able to do so, yes. However, it might not be such a good idea for you if I were to remove the compulsion. You will start to remember probably horrifying events, it could be quite traumatic..."

"If I wanted you to, would you?" she asked more directly.

"It should not be a decision you make lightly. However, if you give it some time- think on it for a while. If you find that you are certain you want the compulsion lifted, I will do so," he promised her.

"Ok. I will think hard about it, I promise. Thank you, Elijah," she said grateful that he was looking out for her once again. He nodded, a gesture he made often, "_of course". _

"How do you feed? Do you compel people like Damon did to me?" she asked kind of surprised that the question suddenly came to her voice.

Elijah suddenly felt uncomfortable. He did not want her to think of him as a monster, but he did want to be honest with her.

"I have killed many people in the past, Leah. There was a time when I would feed upon whomever I wanted, not caring about the loss of life and destruction I caused- I was a monster. But I don't want to be. In the past few decades, it has been easier to obtain donated blood from hospitals. It's not a perfect method, the hospitals still need that blood to save lives, but it causes less loss of life than killing outright," he told her looking at her carefully to gather her reaction.

"That makes sense. I guess that it probably is preferable to murder. Do vampires who feed on humans usually end up killing them? I mean Damon fed on me and I'm still kicking," she wondered.

"Damon saw use for you, luckily, and consciously exerted the self control necessary to stop before drinking too much of your blood. Younger vampires have a harder time controlling the bloodlust, and often end up draining their victims. Over the centuries, I have learned to control the bloodlust, but I still don't feel right hunting down humans as if they were prey," he trailed off not sure he could fully convey his reasoning.

Leah placed a hand over Elijah's still heart. "I don't believe you are a monster, Elijah. And I don't think you have to be technically human to have humanity," she said with a yawn, her eyes starting to droop.

He smiled widely. Her statement has touched his heart. He swooped her into his arms as he had been becoming accustomed to. She giggled at his theatrics.

"You certainly have a way with words," he told her looking down into her eyes. _You bring me hope, _he added internally as he deposited her into bed and pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

"Elijah, stay. Always stay," she said tugging on his arm and pulling him into bed with her. He chuckled softly as he inched beneath the blankets. He swore he heard he mumble something along the lines of him being a "not-so-human-teddy-bear," before the room was filled with Leah's slow sleep soaked breathing.


	12. Girls Night Out

**AN: Another steamy chapter just for you, my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this one. Leah really missed hanging out with her friends when Damon held her hostage- Elijah of course wants what is best for her and knows she should spend time with them! Read and Review! **

Leah woke up to her phone alarm resounding through the room. She let out a disgruntled sigh and reached for her phone intent on putting an end to that annoying incessant noise. Suddenly the ringing stopped and her phone appeared in her hand.

"Elijah! You stayed!" she said bolting up and smiling.

"Of course I stayed. I feared for what would happen to you in your sleep had you lacked your... how did you put it? Oh yes, your 'not-so-human-teddy-bear', hmm?" he chuckled as her face blushed red.

"I didn't think that I said that outloud," she confessed looking mortified.

"Well I'd prefer you to think of me as such rather than some blood sucking fiend at any rate," he told her smiling lightly. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well it's Friday, I only have one class today... After that," she paused and made a face, "You know what, I could really use a girls night. I think I'll call Anna."

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea. I like Anna- at least from the little I've heard of her and witnessed of her at the bookstore that one day. She seems like a worthy friend. I'm guessing Damon refused to allow you to see her outside of school?"

She nodded. "We used to hang out all the time, but yeah, Damon... He probably was worried someone would catch on to him- that he was a bad guy," she said as she dialed Anna's number.

Anna picked up on the third ring and Leah paced around the room as she spoke to her.

"Anna! Are you free after class today?"

"Yeah girl, are you asking me to hang out? We haven't really hung out in months!" Anna replied excitedly.

"I know, it's been awful. I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you- we have to celebrate."

"Please, please tell me this means you dumped Damon?!" Anna asked squealing.

"Something like that, yeah. He is gone for good," Leah announced. It felt good just to say it out loud.

"Does this mean there might be some details to share about that hot guy in the suit I saw you flirting with in the Yard the other day?" Anna asked and Leah could just see her eyebrows rising. Leah's face turned red.

"Yep, sounds good Anna. I will see you in class today. Gotta go, bye," she said rambling as she hung up, mortified once again. Leah slowly turned to face Elijah who was still in bed and smirking markedly.

"You and your god damn vampire hearing," she said as she lunged at him knocking him on his back. She knew she was nowhere near strong enough to actually have pushed him over, but Elijah was a good sport and played along. "Tell me, Elijah, are vampires ticklish?" she demanded.

"Why ever would you inquire about such a thing?" Elijah asked feigning ignorance.

"I still owe you..." Leah trailed off and began tickling his ribs and his underarms. Elijah started laughing uncontrollably.

"So you are ticklish?" Leah said, her voice soaked with victory.

"Nope, not a bit. I was laughing because that was simply hilarious," he began and then forced a look of sudden realization onto his face. "Wait... are you _flirting _with me again?" He asked with a devilish grin that Leah found irresistible.

Leah didn't answer as she returned to attacking his ribs.

Soon the pair was out of breath and Leah rolled over to lay beside Elijah as they collected themselves.

Elijah rolled to his side to face Leah. "Are you satisfied with your victory, dear Leah?"

"For now," she replied mischievously.

"Very well. I shall make a note to expect another attack at some point" he said grinning. "I do hope you have fun with Leah tonight. Let me know where you will be so that I can come quickly if there is any trouble, alright." Leah nodded.

"Was already planning on it. I don't want to be vampire bait," she said with an animated frown, "I will text you as soon as we make plans."

"Wonderful. Oh and Leah, I'm sure that this goes without saying, but please keep the fact that I am a vampire out of any conversations you may have tonight. In fact, it's probably best not mention vampires at all."

"Believe me, I'm already on it," she said jumping out of bed.

Leah quickly found Anna in the afternoon's lecture hall and sat in the chair beside her.

"Before you say anything, you look a million times better than you did the last time I saw you. Like seriously, you're radiant! Is it the fancy suit guy?" Anna demanded.

"His name is Elijah, but yeah I guess he is part of it," Leah admitted with a shy smile. "It's a long story. I will fill you in after class."

Leah didn't pay attention to the day's lecture one bit. Instead she took to formulating what exactly she would tell Anna. _Ok Leah, avoid terms such as vampire, supernatural being, compulsion and thousand year old... That leaves us with... Abusive boyfriend, knight in shining armor, and... well dressed _slightly _older man? Yeah, let's go with that. Emotional truth, Leah. That's what matters here. _

After class Leah and Anna walked to a nearby chinese restaurant to grab dinner. They ordered their food and Anna practically dragged Leah to their table.

"Ok, now spill," Anna demanded.

"So I thought a lot about what you said about Damon... We were walking to the bookstore and everything finally clicked. He said something cruel to me- I don't even remember what it was, but I just kind of flipped out and told him it was over. He got really upset and threw me into a wall and he dislocated my shoulder,-"

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed.

"It would've ended a lot worse if Elijah hadn't shown up. You see I met Elijah at the campus cafe last week after a presentation he gave to the Board of Deans. He recognized me from the audience and we got to talking about this book. We ended up talking until the place closed up for the night and he walked me to my place and I lent him a book. He knew I was going to be picking up _Grendel _at the bookstore that Tuesday so he had planned to meet me there to talk about the book I lent him. He saw me just in time to pry Damon off of me and help me fix my shoulder."

"That is soooo romantic. Very fairy tale white knight in shining armor don't you think?" Anna said smoothly.

"Very much so. Elijah is really old school. He knew it wouldn't be safe for me at home because Damon had keys, not to mention he destroyed my apartment. So I am staying with Elijah- he is very old fashioned, he insists on holding all of my doors and things like that," Leah told her.

"So are you guys like, a thing?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it I guess. I definitely want us to be. He makes me incredibly happy. I can sit and talk with him for hours and hours and I feel like I can trust him with anything. Like he'd never let anything happen to me or that he'd never let me down. I don't know it's hard to explain. I'm not entirely sure how he feels about me though. Sometimes I feel like he is interested but other times I feel like he kind of pulls away. Like he isn't really ready for or wanting a relationship. I could totally be over analyzing this though, so who knows," she said shrugging.

"But you're living in his house?" she wagged her eyebrows, "Have you done anything yet? He seemed pretty hot. And polite and a good guy? Damn," she whistled impressed.

"He is incredibly attractive. And of course he is a great guy... Um, I may have totally made out with him last night," she squeaked unable to contain the secret much longer.

"Girl! How was it? Fireworks?" Anna demanded interested.

"Nuclear explosions. It was fantastic. All we did was kiss but it felt more intimate, more passionate than anything I've ever done with anyone else," Leah said her face turning neon.

"Ok, we have a ton to celebrate tonight. My place, a case of your favorite beer and hours of drunken dancing around my living room sound good?"

"That sounds fabulous," Leah admitted as she texted Elijah Anna's address.

"_I'll be at Anna's place. Be home around 1 or 2am._

_ -Leah"_

Her phone buzzed seconds later.

"_Have fun. Text me when you'd like me to pick you up. Be safe._

_ - Elijah"_

Leah's jaw dropped when she realized in that moment that she was beginning to fall for Elijah and fall hard. Then a smile formed from ear to ear upon her face. _He really cares about me. _

Anna and Leah had made their way through half of the case of beer and five boy band CDs by midnight. They were both having trouble standing, so dancing began to be a problem.

The pair crashed on the couch and began to reminisce in the way that they did after a few drinks.

"Remember that one time at the end of our first year when Professor Jameson gave you the answer key instead of the final?"

Leah let out a drunken giggle. "Oh yes, and I walked to his desk once the test started-,"

"'Professor, professor, I don't think you gave me the right paper!'" Anna squealed, cracking up. "Your voice was so high pitched and terrified, everyone looked up from their tests to see Jameson big fat face turn bright red and then that lovely shade of purple."

"He thought I had cheated! He demanded that I do some other assignment instead. One that he thought I would surely fail,-" Leah began.

"The huge essay on Old English Law? Due at the end of the test?"

"Yeah, oh my god that was great. He obviously didn't know I spent a summer in middle school reading like five books on the subject for fun, or I surely would've failed as he expected me to."

"And yet you were still the first one done in that entire lecture hall," Anna stated. Leah shrugged.

"I get excited about Old English Law, ok. I can't help it that I write quickly when I'm excited!"

The pair continued to giggle incessantly bringing up random memories and adventures until Anna began to get drowsy. Leah helped her to bed and gave her a bottle of water.

"Sleep on your side and drink all of this when you wake up ok?" Leah said before texting Elijah to come and collect her.

Elijah pulled up to Anna's home and quickly made his way to the door. He knocked softly when suddenly the door opened and a very drunken Leah stumbled out.

"Oh hi, you!" Leah greeted him with a hug.

_Oh dear, _Elijah thought as he steadied her and helped her to the car, she giggled the whole way.

"Are you alright? " Elijah asked wondering if this was her normal inebriated behavior.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Alcohol makes me kind of hyper. Well for a while at least. Then it makes me tired," she told him matter of factly.

"Of course it makes you hyper," he said sighing. _I maintain, this girl will be the death of me, _he thought fondly.

"I told Anna about you," she said out of the blue.

Elijah suddenly became concerned, hoping she did not reveal his vampirism in some drunken conversation.

"What exactly did you tell her? I really hope you kept our little secret or I will have to turn around and compel your friend to forget the evening," he warned her.

"Oh no, I didn't tell her that you're a," her voice dropped to a loud and childish whisper, "_vampire."_

"I am glad to hear that. I'm curious, if not that, then what did you tell her?" he asked relieved.

"That you're a dashing older man with impeccable dressing habits and great taste in house guests," she said and he nodded agreeing in jest.

"And an incredible kisser," she added with a seductive look.

"Oh am I now, am I?" he asked suddenly feeling elated. _She's not too bad of a kisser herself, _he thought remembering with excruciatingly frustrating detail the feel of her lips on his.

"Oh yes," she said nearly slipping as she exited the car, luckily Elijah was there to steady her, he picked her up and carried her into the apartment. She rested her head against his chest, still giggling.

_Ok Leah, I'll humor you. _"What is it?" he asked as they got in the elevator.

"You smell delicious!" she admitted, her giggling stopped.

"So do you," he told her truthfully inclining his head. _Two can play this game dear. _

"Mmmhm," she said beginning to kiss and nibble at his neck as they stepped into his apartment. He gasped as desire shot through him like lightning.

He quickly sat her down on the barstool in the kitchen and went to procure for her a glass of water. He gripped the metal of the sink firmly trying to regain control of himself. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

Elijah stood in front of her and handed her the glass demanding that she drink it. She quickly gulps the liquid, setting the heavy glass down on the counter. She looked at him with lustful eyes and suddenly wrapped her legs around him and attacked his mouth hungrily causing him to moan. _Leah... _

Elijah picked her up and carried her into the bedroom feverishly returning her kiss. He reluctantly pulled away, gasping. _Oh Leah, how you torment me. You are drunk, my dear. I cannot allow this to continue. _

He set her down on the bed and she reached for him again.

"No, no my dear Leah. I entirely meant it that night when I when I walked you home from the cafe: I would never dishonor you. If tomorrow when you've sobered up you find you want to continue I will most happily oblige you. But for now you need to get ready for bed and rest. I will bring you some more water, why don't you change for bed," he said kissing her on the forehead as she pouted.

Elijah went to the kitchen and refilled her water, adding a bit of vervain to this glass. He desperately wanted to know how Leah felt about him- she was obviously attracted to him, that much was clear to him. _Tomorrow, _he thought, _tomorrow, I will sit down with her and get things out in the open. To figure out what is going on between us. I can only hope she feels the same way about me. _

He returned to the bedroom and Leah was still barely awake. He sat beside her and put his arm around her to help her to sit up.

"Please drink this, my Leah. You'll be thankful in the morning, I promise," he said as she took several sips before her eyes closed and her head nodded off against his shoulder. He sighed and put the goblet on the nightstand beside the bed.

Careful not to disturb Leah, he slowly he leaned back until both of their heads hit pillows.

Elijah lay awake for several more hours as he contemplated what he would say to her. Never before was he so terrified of admitting to a woman his feelings for her. _Well never have I had feelings such as these before, _he granted himself before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Spider

**AN: Enjoy! Read and Review! Please, please, please review!**

Leah rolled over in bed grunting.

"Ugh. I feel like I've been hit by a bus..." she complained into the room. Her gripe was answered by a soft chuckle.

"You are quite an amusing drunk, you know," Elijah said handing her the water from the nightstand. "Drink," he commanded and she didn't even bother putting up a fight.

She drained the glass quickly, dehydrated. "Why do you say that? What did I do?" she asked suddenly self conscious.

"You really don't remember? How much did you have to drink exactly?" he asked.

"Uh, like four or five beers," she admitted after a considerable effort of thought.

He laughed loudly. "Over the course of an entire night? You are impressively lightweight, dear," he told her.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I am... But you still haven't told me what I've done to amuse you so much," she said slowly.

"You may or may not have confessed to me that you think me an excellent kisser before well... I'm not quite sure how to put it delicately... before you attacked me like a rather feral beast," he told her grinning.

The night suddenly began flooding into Leah's mind at his reminder. She suddenly felt ill.

"Oh, Elijah, I am so sorry," she began feeling bad that she had come onto him in such a manner.

Elijah shrugged and smiled. "Not at all. I would've welcomed the onslaught under different circumstances, of course," he told her but before she had time to respond he ran from the room with her glass. He reentered the room about thirty seconds later with a refreshed glass of water.

"Drink and shower. You'll feel much better afterwards and then, I feel it is time we had a chat," he told her.

She nodded agreeing, worrying that Elijah was gearing up to tell her they could never be and that this had to stop. She scolded herself for her drunken actions and entered the bathroom sulking. She stripped off her clothes and reached behind the shower curtain turning the water to the hottest setting. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before entering the shower.

Elijah had left Leah to her shower and began to pace about his living room wondering what he would say to her when she emerged from the bathroom. _There's no way we can continue without setting things out in the open. We can continue playing this game of flirtations and chance intimate moments- but it will only end painfully for us both. If this is going to happen, she needs to know what she is getting herself into. Otherwise, I must insist that we remain as friends and nothing more. I don't think I can live as just a fling of hers... _

Elijah hadn't been in the living room but for five minutes before his body surged with fear. Elijah sprinted to the bathroom at full vampire speed as he heard Leah scream and a loud crash. He threw open the door and was horrified by what he saw inside.

Leah was lying naked on the tile floor bleeding and naked. Shards of a broken vase scattered around her and several shards were embedded in her left arm. Elijah quickly shed his jacket and torn the left sleeve off in one swift motion. He put the jacket on her and buttoned it up quickly and threw a towel across her lap. He picked her up gently and sat her on the bathroom counter, kicking shards of glass out of his way as he walked. Elijah made quick work of picking out the pieces of glass from her arm when he noticed her head too was bloodied. He patted her forehead with a damp cloth. _Just a small cut, _he thought thankful she wasn't seriously injured, _facial wounds tend to look worse than they are. _

Once she was mostly cleaned up, Elijah looked her in the eyes, his filled with worry.

"What happened?" he demanded still tensed and ready for a fight.

Leah was silent and looked down at her bleeding arm.

"Leah, you need to tell me?" he said worried that someone was able to break into his home and injure Leah. _That's impossible, _he thought remembering that this house's deed was in the name of one of his most trusted witches and he was the only vampire invited in. _A witch could have done this, _he thought as he began racking through his brains trying to think of a witch who would have done this.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" she said suddenly, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Leah, I don't see anything funny about this. You're injured, I assure you, I am in no laughing mood," he said moving to bite his wrist to give her some of his blood to heal her cuts.

"Well, there was a spider in the shower," she said simply.

He looked at her bewildered, forgetting what he was doing. This woman captivated him completely. _She is afraid of a spider but not of the oldest vampire on the earth?_

His hands cupped her face as he stroked the hair from her cheeks, his body relaxing. "Of course there was," he whispered lovingly as he inched ever closer to her, he could feel her breath on his lips.

Realizing his intention, she gasped softly. It drove him over the edge, sealing his decision. In an instant he caught her lips with his, kissing her softly and fully. She returned his kiss with a surprising amount of passion. It took him off guard, he had to weave his fingers in her hair to resist roughly pulling her in for a closer embrace. _She is injured. _Realizing his partner needed to breath, but unwilling to end their kiss just yet, Elijah's lips danced across her cheeks finally settling just under her ear lobe. He nuzzled her there, planting one final kiss behind her ear before cupping her face once more and analyzing her expression.

She shifted forward, propping herself up on her hands when suddenly she gasped in pain. Elijah quickly glanced over her trying to pinpoint an injury he may have missed. She looked intently at her palm pulling out a long shard of glass that must have just rested on the surface of her skin until she put weight on it. Her palm began to gush when a question popped into her mind. "Aren't vampires supposed to like go batshit when there is blood around them?"

"Most vampires would. But I am very very old and over the years you learn a great deal of self control..." he said trailing off when she put her hand near his mouth.

"Would you like a taste? You said I smelled sweet," she said offering him her hand. Elijah's eyes darkened.

"Leah I'm not sure if,-" he told her. _She doesn't know how intimate a gesture she is making. We dearly need to discuss this, everything and now. _

"Really, Elijah. I want you to. It's okay," she told him softly, pleading with him with her eyes. _How can I resist her, _he thought succumbing to his desire.

He studied her face, while cautiously lifting her hand to his mouth. He felt the blood rush to the veins under his eyes, but he resisted the change, keeping his fangs at bay. With a careful flick of his tongue, Elijah began to lap up the blood that pooled in her hand. He began sucking gently, until the wound surrendered no more blood. Her lips parted slightly and she threw her head back. He kissed her palm and looked up at her with dark lustful eyes.

"That was incredibly sexy," Leah whispered.

The air suddenly smelling of pheromones. Elijah groaned, his breathing becoming heavier by the second.

"I could say the same of you," he said becoming acutely aware that the only thing separating him and her naked body was his jacket and a towel. _Stop, _he warned himself._ She is injured. I cannot allow things to go further. She needs to understand. _

"Leah, now I want you to drink some of my blood. It will greatly speed up your healing process," he said as he bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She took his wrist in her hands and brought it close to her mouth, looking up at him tentatively. He nodded, encouraging her along. "Incidentally this will also cure you of your hangover," he said trying to lighten the moment. She closed her mouth around his wound and began sucking up his blood.

Leah felt an immediate warmth rush through her body as wounds healed. Elijah wasn't sure how, but he felt a strange sense of ecstasy as his blood flowed into her. He had given his blood to heal humans before but had never had this reaction. Elijah wasn't sure if it was him or her who moaned at that moment, breaking the silence and causing their eyes to lock. Leah released his wrist and lunged forward at him, she nearly fell off of the counter but Elijah of course caught her.

She grabbed his head and forced it down to meet her mouth. She ravished him with her mouth. Her lips and tongue passionately caressing his own. Elijah could smell her arousal and it made him hard. He put her back down on the counter and disentangled himself from her knowing that if he continued any longer he wouldn't be able to stop. He knew that he needed to talk to her, to discuss what had been going on between them and what the future would hold.

He gathered her up in his arms and inclined his head for a brief but meaning filled kiss. Elijah ducked into the shower with a paper towel.

"Spider taken care of. Why don't you finish your shower and get dressed and then meet me in the room, I think it's time we had a little chat." He forced himself away from her and pushed the thoughts of her naked in his shower far from his mind as he willed his erection to subside and his mind to regain focus.

Leah wasn't sure what to make of the exchange she had just had with Elijah. _He definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. Maybe he thinks that things could never work between a vampire and a human and doesn't want to lead me on, even though he is attracted to me? _She wondered as she tried to analyze Elijah's actions. She couldn't think of another good and plausible explanation. _Ok, _she thought as she shampooed her hair, _I am going to go out there and tell him straightaway that he may think we cannot be together because he's a vampire and I'm not, but that I've never felt more alive than when I'm with him. That if he has any feelings for me at all, to let it happen. That they will deal with the consequences together when they come, but to allow them to be happy together for the now. It's settled, _she thought resolute in her stance. _If he thinks I'm just some friend with benefits or something, he has something else coming. I'm done being used by people, _she thought while knowing Elijah wasn't like that. _Or at least I hope not. _

Elijah returned his pacing, though this time in his bedroom. _How do I tell her that I have this strange fixation on her? How do I justify endangering her? _he wondered how he could initiate such a conversation without most likely scaring her away. _One thing is for certain, I can't do this halfway. If she feels even a fraction for me what I feel for her, I will... what? Never leave her side until she dies in sixty odd years? What exactly would I be asking of her? _Elijah sighed, thinking himself into a hole. _Damn, _he thought as he heard the water shut off in the shower. He hadn't been able to put together a coherent thought yet. He closed his eyes and sat on the bed, completely oblivious to the outside world as he willed his thoughts to yield something useful.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his reverie as Leah placed a hand on his shoulder, standing in front of him. He opened his mouth, though unsure where to begin.

"Before you say anything," Leah said interrupting him. "There's something I need to say to you and I don't think I will have the courage to get it all out if you say anything. So just let me get it all out before I can't, ok?" He nodded, anxious to hear what she would say and taken aback by her forthrightness.

"Elijah, I'm not really sure what is going on between us, but I think it is clear to both of us that there _is _something there- otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I know you must be thinking that this could never work- me a human and you an immortal vampire. It must seem doomed from the start, I know. But Elijah, I don't care about any of that right now. Because, right now, I am happy. I've never felt so..." she searched for words, "So alive, so safe, so cared for. I know that you know that I am attracted to you and I'm pretty sure you have at least those same feelings for me. But Elijah, I can't be some sort of friends with benefits. When I fall, I fall completely and I've been taken advantage of and hurt in the past, so that sort of arrangement could never work for me. If you don't have any feelings for me, fine, I can handle that. But if you do have feelings for me and you've just been pushing me away because you think we'd never work- I am begging you to give it a chance," she finished passionately with her trademark soft clap of her hands.

Elijah was still and silent as he processed her words, staring straight ahead with his jaw slightly dropped. He felt elated, _she admits to having feelings for me!_

"Okay, I'm done, please say something," Leah begged as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Leah," he breathed as stood up and knelt on the floor in front of her. He took her hands in his. "My dear, Leah. I haven't been able to form any sort of coherent statement despite many hours of consideration. Leah, I _do _have feelings for you, feelings that I don't quite understand. Feelings that I haven't ever encountered before in my thousand years. You could never be just a fling for me, Leah. I would never ask that of you and honestly it simply wouldn't satisfy me. If you'll have me, I will want you completely- all of you-," he told her emotionally but she interrupted him.

"Yes. Then yes, of course I want you, Elijah," she told him grabbing his face and looking him earnestly in the eye.

"Leah, there are some things you need to know about me before you can really make that decision. I wouldn't feel right asking you to enter a relationship with me if you were ignorant to the risks," he confessed.

"Then tell me, Elijah. But my answer will not change. For the first time in my life, everything feels right. I feel so, _right, _here. All these evenings spent staying up and talking to you- I feel like I finally belong to something," she told him earnestly and adamant. "But before you do tell me whatever it is you think will scare me off, there's something that I need to do just in case it does."

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course, anything. What is it?"

She pulled him up so that he was standing in front of her. She kneeled on the bed so that their faces were level. Her fingers ghosted lightly over his face. He closed his eyes as she caressed his eyelids and his cheekbones with her lips. She fisted his hair as she leaned in to kiss him. He eagerly returned her kiss, relieved and ecstatic that she returned his feelings. Leah deepened the kiss and Elijah gently pushed her onto her back. He climbed onto the bed and placed his body over hers, enjoying her warmth, not breaking the kiss. Leah's hands began to roam Elijah's chest through his tailored silk shirt causing Elijah to moan into her mouth. He slid his hands beneath her body and pressed her closer to him, her soft body molding to his _in a most sinful of ways_, Elijah thought.

Elijah knew that their conversation was far from over but understood why Leah insisted on waiting to hear what he had to say. _We both needed this, _he thought, happy to embrace the temporary unadulterated joy that he and Leah both felt as they kissed and touched. _Hopefully what I have to tell her won't sully this feeling. _

Elijah rolled over flipping Leah on top of him without breaking their kiss. Leah took advantage of her new position to grab Elijah by the collar as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, moaning. Elijah began to sit up and pull away, realizing Leah was showing no signs of slowing. She pouted and Elijah smiled at her, realizing that neither one of them had had their fill of the other.

"I know, I know. I don't want to stop either," _but I don't trust my self control around you and I don't want you to do something you will later regret, _"but alas we have a long conversation ahead of us and what better incentive to get through it than a promise of continuing on later?"

"Promise?" she asked playfully throwing a seductive look his way.

"Oh yes, but after you've heard what _I _have to say now," he said. "Perhaps it will be, uh, more convenient to continue this conversation in the living room?" he asked unsure if he would be able to keep his promise while they both sat in his bed together. She nodded and they both stood up and journeyed to the sofa.


	14. Clearing the Air

**AN: I don't own anything familiar to the show! Read and Review guys! Ask questions, speculate, suggest- I love it all!**

"I think that it is time I told you about my family, Leah. Are you ready for a long and complicated story?" he asked slowly, weighting each word.

"Those are my favorite kinds of stories," she told him confidently. She excitedly crossed her legs and turned to face him eagerly resting her chin on her hand.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in Eastern Europe, I had a brother who died before my birth, he was taken by plague. My mother bore seven children in total. I had five younger siblings: Niklaus, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrick. After my older brother died in infancy, my father decided to relocate to the New World to spare my mother the heartache of losing more children to plague. I grew up in a place that is now known as Virginia," he paused to make sure Leah was following, curious as always to her reaction.

Leah sat captivated and nodded for him to continue.

"We lived amongst a group of natives. We soon discovered that this people had a special secret- they were werewolves. Each month during the full moon, they would change into wolves and we would stay in caves under the Earth for the night until it was safe to emerge. One such night, my brother Niklaus and young Henrik ventured out, defying my father's rule. Henrick was killed by one of the wolf and Niklaus faced my father's wrath. My mother was simply distraught having lost another child. My mother you see, was one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. She devised a spell that would protect her family from death, unwilling to part with another child. We gathered for our evening meal one night of a full moon and our mother performed a spell. We each drank from a spelled cup of wine and blood. None of us knew what my mother and father had in store next. My father rounded the table stabbing of each of his children before falling upon his own sword. We awoke as vampires and as we fed, we solidified our immortality. However, there was a complication. Werewolves trigger their curse when they kill for the first time. When Niklaus first fed to complete his transition to vampire, lost in bloodlust he killed his victim. What came next shook my family to the core. Niklaus had not only completed his transformation to an immortal, but had triggered the werewolf curse- he began to shift before my eyes. As it turns out, my mother had been unfaithful many years prior, with a man of a werewolf bloodline resulting in the birth of my brother who was now both werewolf and vampire. Slowly this began to tear my family apart. My father had never gotten on well with Niklaus and this only made their relationship deteriorate entirely. In order to attempt to make amends to my father, my mother placed a curse upon Niklaus. The curse forced his werewolf side into dormancy and Niklaus felt abandoned by every one of us. I regret to this day not standing up for him- however my mother's actions were not ill founded. A hybrid would be more powerful than any vampire or any werewolf, it would upset the balance of nature, it wouldn't be allowed. But my father was so prideful and Niklaus was now his greatest shame. My father was livid and killed my mother's lover and killed his family. And then he came home and murdered our mother. He unknowingly initiated a war that rages to this day- the war between the vampires and the werewolves," he stated as he stood up and walked to his bar in the kitchen.

"I need a drink, would you care for one?" he asked, ever the gentleman.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she told him eager to hear the rest of the story. "That's really horrible about your mother. I'm sorry Elijah."

Elijah poured two tall vodka sodas and took a long swig of his before he spoke. "It happened a very long time ago," he said shaking his head as he handed her her drink before retaking his seat.

"My family scattered after her death. Finn and Kol went their separate ways and Father left before we even had time to bury her. Rebekah, Niklaus and I swore to stay together as family, always and forever. Niklaus has been trying to break my mother's curse on him ever since. This part of the story gets a little convoluted so pay careful attention. I later discovered that the blood that was laced in the spelled wine the night we were made into vampires came from one of the girls in town, Tatia. My mother saw it fitting to use her blood to bind us all together in immortality as both Niklaus and I vied for Tatia's favor. It was a, as you would call it today, a school boy's crush we both had for Tatia, but it drove a wedge between Niklaus and I and my mother always hated the conflict. Magic has a certain gift for creating ways of restoring balance to the world. In order to break his curse, Klaus had to obtain blood from a doppelganger of Tatia's- a rare magical occurrence. For centuries he scoured the Earth for such a woman when one day nearly five hundred years ago a young vampire found a doppelganger- Katerina Petrova. As is the nature of doppelgangers, Katerina was a spitting image of my teenage obsession, both Klaus and I competed for her attention. She really only ever intended on loving Niklaus, but she strung me along as well having me believe she loved me. Klaus of course was only ever interested in her blood. In order to break the curse, he had to drink her blood to the point of her death. I had found a way to spare her from dying during the ritual using magic, but Niklaus forbid it. Ultimately Katerina betrayed us all using the poor vampire who found her in the first place- Trefor was his name. She had also deceived Trefor into believing he had won her love and convinced him to help her betray both Niklaus and myself. Niklaus felt betrayed by me when Katerina escaped and found a way to turn into a vampire, rendering her blood useless. We had been together as a family for more than five hundred years and he threw me out of his life as best he could. I left the family for sometime before rejoining them, but never fully gaining Niklaus' trust nor favor. He made a point of bringing unhappiness to my life, but also to Rebekah's. Klaus grew paranoid of abandonment and demanded utmost loyalty. I had only ever truly loved one woman in my life at that point- I had realized that Katerina had played me for a fool and that nothing we had had was real. My family moved back to the New World and we traveled south. We settled the area now known as New Orleans. I fell in love with a witch there, Celeste, but Niklaus had her killed in a witch hunt. Rebekah fared even worse than I, ever suitor she ever had had ended up dead at Klaus' hands," Elijah paused again, giving himself time to consider the next statement he was to make.

"Original vampires could only be killed by being staked through the heart with wood from one specific white oak tree. Naturally, my family insured that it burned to the ground. There is no way to kill an Original vampire in any permanent sense, but soon after my family fled our home, witches created a weapon that could be used against us. They crafted magical silver daggers that when dipped in the ash of that white oak tree, could essentially render an Original dead as long as the dagger remains in place. I have not heard from my brother in many many years. He has become even more paranoid and reclusive as ever. What news I have been able to pick up of him is that he had daggered my brothers Finn and Kol and buried them out at sea. Essentially lost to me forever. I also suspect that he has Rebekah in a coffin somewhere daggered- I don't think he'd stand to lose her so permanently. I have not been close to anyone since Klaus ordered Celeste dead and we went our separate ways. If Niklaus were to find out that I had an attachment... I cannot really know what he would do. Maybe he would do nothing, too frightened and paranoid to make a move and reveal himself. Or perhaps he would do as he always has and destroy my happiness. I cannot say for certain, but there is that risk for you if you get involved with me. Niklaus knows that I do not involve myself lightly, that anyone I take as a lover, means a great deal to me. I don't want to mislead you, I have had many women in my long life, but love, love is a rare thing when genuine. Such a person could be used to hurt me. Of course I will do everything in my power to protect you, but when it comes to Niklaus, I am well matched to say the least. Ordinary vampires are nothing to be concerned about, those I can protect you from trivially. Niklaus is the most dangerous, most ruthless being to walk the planet. You need to be aware of this and what it means if you are going to agree to become involved with me. More delicately, I discovered from Damon Salvatore that Katerina may be alive- we long thought her dead and burned... If Klaus too hears this rumor, I am certain he will descend upon her for revenge. I fear that Niklaus would not make such a movement without making himself known to me... The danger for you, would be nontrivial," he finished looking up at Leah patiently awaiting her response.

Leah took a big breath after several minutes. "Well that certainly was a long story, packed with things to consider. Um, I'd really like to do it justice and toss it around inside my head for a bit before I get back to you," Leah informed him.

Elijah nodded in understanding. "Take as much time as you need, my Leah."

"I'm going to go and take a shower. It'll probably be a long one, but I promise you'll have a decent response from me when I'm finished, okay?"

Elijah smiled. _I think that I love you. _"Of course, your special processing method. I had forgotten."

"And Elijah... whatever you may pick up with that hearing of yours... don't get worried or come in or anything... it's also part of the method sometimes," she warned ominously.

_Well that certainly leaves me quite perplexed, _Elijah thought as Leah walked away from him and down the hall.

Leah had had to carefully regulate her breathing while in Elijah's presence but as soon as she entered the sanctuary of the shower she abandoned the effort. She began to hyperventilate as she stepped into the hot stream of water.

Slowly tears leaked from her eyes and she cried as silently as possible.

_To lose your parents in such a way. A father who murders your mother and then abandons you just as you were thrust into some new way of life- vampirism. To be so betrayed and alone. _

She felt sick knowing that the brothers were tricked into drinking the blood of their childhood sweetheart. That Elijah's own brother would actively seek to destroy his happiness. That one brother could destroy another so thoroughly, to destroy the family by killing his siblings. Leah sobbed for Elijah. For Rebekah. For Kol and Finn. Even for Niklaus, for being hated by his father and abandoned by his mother for something he could not control.

Once she had dispelled the feelings of grief and sadness, Leah slunk down to the shower floor and put her head between her knees, breathing deeply and concentrating. _I've dealt with the bad things. Now I can dwell on the good, _she repeated to herself as a mantra until her tears stopped flowing and her respiration leveled. _Elijah is probably freaking out right now, _she thought letting out a small giggle as she imagined the look on his face. _Oh now he will just think I am crazy, going from sobbing to laughter in seconds. _

_He said he rarely takes a lover- only once before. Now he wants me. He wants me to be his _lover. _But he's admitted to having many women- I'm a twenty four year old geek with only one awkward sexual encounter to speak of... _she felt mortified imagining having to admit that to Elijah someday. She groaned loudly at the imagined awkward conversation.

A thought suddenly occurred to Leah and caused her to double over in laughter. _Oh yes, he'll think I'm crazy for sure now. _She realized that through all of her contemplating she had yet to consider what she was sure Elijah intended to be the take home message. "Being with Elijah could be dangerous if Klaus decides to interfere." She let that sit on her mind for several minutes before deciding that it changed nothing for her. She wanted Elijah and he wanted her. _Why should he let Klaus win yet again, robbing him preemptively of happiness once more? No, I won't stand for that, _Leah thought the idea reeked of injustice. She balked at the idea that Elijah should have to live in fear of his brother. _That's unacceptable. _

_Damon told him Katerina may be alive... Katherine? _He had mentioned her name and that she was an old long lost love of his- he didn't compel her to forget every conversation they had had, and Damon wasn't as careful as he should have been it seems. _I could help Elijah. Katherine, or Katerina I suppose, is what I had spent my last several months studying every single night. If I know myself, even though I cannot remember exactly, then I know that I would have a nontrivial amount of information that is currently compelled away in my brain somewhere. _She stared at the drain as it consumed the water flowing into it. _I will ask him to undo the compulsion,_ she decided finally.

Leah turned off the water and stood still in the shower, letting the water drip off of her body. _I suppose I'm going to owe Elijah an explanation about my processing methods... _she thought anxious at the thought, she'd never really revealed this to anyone before. She quickly toweled her hair and dressed.

Elijah sat nervously on the couch wondering what Leah meant by warning him not to interrupt her shower. It didn't take long after Leah closed the door to the bathroom that he understood her meaning. He heard her heart begin to race and her breathing speed up. His face dropped when he heard as she began to sob.

_Oh no, I've really frightened her away. I should have been more delicate, _he began to fret before his train of thought was interrupted by her laughter which soon grew louder and more hysterical. _What the..._

Elijah couldn't take the suspense and the frustration of not knowing what was going through her mind. As he heard the water shut off he moved to stand at the mouth of the hallway. Leah exited the bathroom among a cloud of billowing steam. Elijah ran to her and cupped her face.

"Are you alright?" he said growing more and more concerned as her face seemed to betray no trace of her sobbing.

"Processing, I told you, it was just part of my method," she said taking him by the hand and leading him into his bedroom.

"Leah you were hysterical. Sobbing and then the laughter?" he said as they sat at the foot of his bed.

"Elijah, have you ever heard of an empath? That's pretty much me to a 't'. I take on the emotions of others and feel them almost as if they were my own. I guess it's part of the reason I am so outraged by injustice. I can really _feel _with the victim. I was sobbing because your story was so tragic to me. I felt this overwhelming grief for you and your siblings. But I'm okay now, I've processed it. Now are you ready for the reaction you've been expecting?" she asked.

Elijah tensed unsure what to expect from her. _She is full of surprises, that is for certain. _He nodded encouraging her along and too nervous to speak.

"I know that you want me to run and hide at the thought of Klaus, that much I gathered. But really all I can think about is the fact that _you want me. _That you rarely find someone to share life with, and you've chosen _me. _It makes me feel special. It makes me feel happy. It makes me feel nervous as hell to be honest!" she admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked confused. _If anyone should be nervous it is me- of course I would want her. How could I ever reject her, keep away from her? How could I not want her? She is so gentle. So pure, so good._

Leah flushed and looked at her hands.

Elijah put a hand on her shoulder and brought her chin up to face him. "Leah, you can tell me. You can say anything to me. Please," he begged.

"It's just... besides Damon there was only ever one guy- and it didn't end well. Also... suffice it to say I'm not the most experienced or practiced of college students... Shortly before we broke up, there was one night of awkward drunken sex... But that's about it, and I know you've been around for a while and there's bound to have been wome-," she began as he cut her off with a kiss.

"Leah, my sweet sweet Leah, please don't fret over that. Please... I would never put any sort of pressure on you- I have no expectations. You have complete control over the pace of any sort of intimate activity that you may want to experience with me. I only want you to be comfortable with me," he said earnestly.

"It's not that that I'm worried about- I know that you are too much of a gentleman to behave any differently or to pressure me into anything... I'm just worried that I will disapoint-," but once again he interrupted her intent on quelling any doubts she had about herself.

"Leah..." he said gently shaking his head. "What if I told you that while merely kissing you earlier today- I felt a level of pleasure and desire that I have _never _previously experienced. And when we shared blood..." he groaned softly at the memory. "Leah, blood sharing is an incredibly intimate act on principle, but when you drank from my wrist I felt a sense of ecstasy that I never knew was possible. I honestly have never heard of a vampire experiencing such a thing while giving blood to a human," he said looking at her, his eyes smoldering with lust realizing that Leah's breathing was quickening.

"Elijah... I want you. I want us," she told him inching towards him.

Elijah pushed her gently to the bed and hovered above her kissing her neck fervently.

"Mmmm. I want you too," he said between kisses. He grabbed her hands and weaved his fingers in with hers and put their hands above her head. "But know this, I won't ever share you, lover. You are _mine,"_ he breathed as he nipped lightly at her collarbones. Leah gasped and arched up into Elijah causing him to moan.

"You have a deal as long as I don't have to share you either," she breathed into his neck.

"Oh, Leah, I am _yours. _Completely yours," he sighed as he caught her lips with his.

"Elijah," Leah whispered after she broke away from his kiss and moved to sit up. "I'm certain that I know things about Katherine or Katerina, whatever her name is. Maybe some of it can help you keep Klaus away. Maybe you could lure him with the information and finish him off for good, never having to worry about him destroying your life again. Either way, I'd rather see the time Damon took my life out of my hands and the knowledge I gained then, to be used for something good. I want you to undo the compulsion that Damon placed on me. Can you do that now? I had vervain earlier," she told him resolutely looking him in the eye.

Elijah knew there would be no changing her mind about this.

"Very well. I should be able to now, we exchanged enough blood this morning so chances are it has left your system. Leah, as I've told you before, this will not be easy for you. But know I will be here for you through the whole thing. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here," he said as he took her face in his hands. Elijah kissed her passionately.

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Leah, I want you to remember what Damon told you to forget," he said bracing for what was sure to come.


	15. Remembering

**AN: Read, Feed, Review. The more y'all review, the faster I type! True story! As usual, I own nothing familiar to the show. Let me know what you guys think and where you see this going!**

Leah felt as if she had just plunged into a vat of ice cold water. She gasped and choked for air, feeling as if she were drowning. Elijah grasped her firmly, placing hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"It's okay, it's okay," Elijah whispered trying to comfort her.

The memories were flooding back to Leah so quickly she felt as if she were viewing her life at twenty times speed, fast forwarded... snippets.

_Damon's face turning to a snarl- news he didn't want to hear. Growling, throwing her to the floor. Biting maliciously into her neck. The cold numbness that creeped through her limbs as he continued to drink as she fell lightheaded. _

Tears flooded to her eyes and fear painted her face, it was almost too much for Elijah to bear. _I should have never agreed to this, _he thought as his rage for Damon seemed to grow without bounds. Seeing her like this made him regret leaving Damon's heart in tact.

He shifted her body onto his lap, her back to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and nuzzled into her shoulder. "I'm right here, Leah. You're safe, they are only memories."

"I can feel his teeth," she whimpered her hands migrating to her neck unconsciously. Elijah began to place soft kisses along her neck and throat. She began to breath easier.

"Get through the bad to get to the good," she repeated under her breath as images of Damon's livid face filled her vision and she swore her nerves electrified with remembered pain.

She lurched but Elijah's solid arms restrained her, embracing her. "Shhh, shhhh," he breathed soothingly into her ear.

Leah focused on the feel of the words on her lips. _Get through the bad to get to the good. Get through the bad to get to the good. _

After what felt like hours to Leah, the images began to slow and she regained control of her thoughts. She could control her memories now. She took several slow and deep breaths before disentangling herself from Elijah's hold as she shifted in his lap to face him. His face was drenched with concern.

"Leah?" he asked unsure if she was calm enough to speak.

"I'm good, Elijah. I'm okay now. Thank you," she said throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him.

"The scary things seemed to flood at me at first. But I can control it now, I can remember everything but I'm not reliving it anymore. I have to admit, I am disappointed with myself. I hadn't found as much about Katerina as I thought I would have after months of research..." she said the disappointment heavy and apparent in her voice.

"Leah, you mustn't find fault in yourself for that. Vampires are notoriously good at hiding themselves and because of their long lives there is much for them to hide. Katerina had escaped mine and my brother's grasp for centuries. Any information you have about her will most likely be news to me, and that is quite impressive. I have not heard anything of her even from my most reliable sources."

"I was able to confirm for Damon that Katherine did not burn in the tomb beneath the church in Mystic Falls. That she and the other vampires were saved by a witch named Emily Bennett- she protected them from the flames but locked them in the tomb. Damon was obsessed with finding a way to free her from the tomb, but I hit a dead end- he needed information from a witch before I could make any progress. That's where he was when you and I first met, out looking for a witch," she told him, still kind of surprised that the information came to her so freely and matter of factly.

"Well, rest assured, you have given me useful information. I feel more confident in the information hearing it from you that Katerina survived. This will surely rile my dear brother up. I will have my people look into it and I will begin to arrange necessary precautions," he told her sighing as his worst fears were confirmed. _The timing could not be more ironic- of course I would find happiness only to have it immediately threatened by Niklaus... _

"Elijah!" A thought occurred to Leah as she continued to sift through her memories. "There's something you should know..." her voice speeding up and rising in pitch as she realized how important her realization could be.

"What is it, Leah?" he asked growing concerned.

"Damon wasn't interested in what I found, but he had me look into Katherine's past to see if there were any clues of who might have helped her survive the fire besides Emily... I did a significant amount of digging. The records weren't very clear, nor as reliable as I'd have wished. But I found birth records from the village that Katherine was born in. I found a record of her family tree. It seemed that there was a line springing off of Katherine- that she had had a child. But there was no indication of marriage, which explained why there was a burn mark where the child would have appeared. But there was clearly a broken link..." she trailed off upon seeing Elijah's expression.

"Then it is possible another doppelganger will emerge... Klaus could still break the curse. If this information reached Niklaus' ears he will certainly mobilize. Vengeance against Katerina is one thing- but a living human doppelganger- she would be the end of his curse..." Elijah went silent letting the weight of this revelation wash over him, a wave of fear crashing onto him.

"Elijah, you said you have people who collect information for you about Klaus... Elijah I'm pretty good at that sort of thing... Let me help..." she said looking at him with careful eyes. The statement pulled him away from his fear. _If she can be brave, I will be brave. I _will not _allow Niklaus to take this from me. _

"If I asked you to do that, Leah, how would I be any different from Damon? It is a dangerous business to be a part of, collecting intelligence on vampires. I could never risk exposing you like that. Just leave it to me, dear Leah. I'm not ready to lose you," he whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her ear.

She sighed and nodded. _Fine. _But Leah had made up her mind, she was going to help Elijah with or without his help. If he could fight for her, she could fight for him. She began mapping in her mind where she would begin her search. _Housing records, lore, histories, newspapers..._ but her train of thought was interrupted blew a stream of hot air down her neck before placing a searing kiss at the hollow of her throat. She shivered.

"Mmmm. Oh, how I enjoy that," Elijah said shifting her upon his lap into a more suitable position. "You did a very brave thing for me just now. I'm sorry you had to see what you saw," he said placing sweet kisses on her chin, cheeks and nose.

"I know you'll do what you can to protect me, Elijah. And I want you to know that I will do what I can to protect you, too," she said with a ferocity that warmed his heart. He didn't have the words to say to her to convey just how touched he was by her promise, so he kissed her. It was a slow and burning kiss that caused her to fist her hands in his hair. Leah felt a warmth rising up from within her never having experienced a kiss so loving, so sincere. _This is how kisses are meant to be, _she thought relaxing fully into his arms.

"Nonetheless, I plan on doing my part to kiss away any thought of Damon out of your mind tonight," he said in a husky voice as Leah's heart sped.

"Elijah..." she whispered her wide eyes looking at him with a stare of complete trust. His hands trailed down her side and rested upon her hips. She sat up slightly raising her mouth above his. He looked up at her relishing the look upon her beautiful, gentle face. She descended upon his mouth with an urgent sense of need which he returned immediately.

He tightened his grip on her hips and he thrust her lips open with his and enthusiastically pillaged her mouth with his tongue. He deepened the kiss as she sighed into his mouth.

Elijah groaned as Leah untucked his shirt and slid her hands up the beneath the hem, her hands timidly exploring his stomach and chest. Feeling her hands on his bare skin, he felt himself begin to harden. Elijah knelt and slid Leah onto her back and hovered over her.

Leah began to unbutton Elijah's grey shirt and made quick work of removing it. He was simply breathtaking. She couldn't resist teasing him about how well toned he was for such an ancient man.

"Well I am pleased that you approve," he breathed growing ever more distracted by her hands as they traveled over his back and torso.

"Oh, I more than approve," she said as her fingers ghosted over his abs.

Elijah's eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto her. "Do you have _any _idea what you do to me, Leah?" he asked gasping.

She knew she was teasing but couldn't help herself as she arched her pelvis into the bulge in his pants. "Oh, I think that I have a pretty good idea," she said with a flirtatious grin.

Elijah growled and flipped over laying on his back, placing her on his stomach. "Are you enjoying teasing me, dear?" she giggled in response and nodded. "In that case, I will _greatly _enjoy reaping my vengeance." He shuddered as he imagined her naked beneath him, whimpering, begging him to take her. He knew he'd never pressure her as he had promised her earlier. _But when she is ready... So will I be... _he thought as he leaned up to bite gently at his neck causing her to moan rather loudly into his shoulder.

"You like that, don't you?" he smoldered at her. Too impatient to wait for an answer be bit down with slightly more force on the place her shoulder joined her neck. He was surprised that he too moaned as his teeth made contact with her skin.

Leah sat up catching her breath, her eyes closed. Elijah was suddenly concerned that he had gone too far.

"Did I do something wrong, Leah? I'm so sorr-" he asked concern flooding his eyes.

Leah opened her eyes looking at him longingly with her darkened blue eyes. "No, no. Absolutely not. It was perfect. It's just... when I'm with you, everything feels so intense. Like kissing you feels more electrifying, more intimate than anything I've ever done before," she admitted looking at her hands once more, embarrassed by her inexperience.

"Leah," he said tilting her chin up. "You have nothing to be shy or embarrassed about. You think you feel that way because of your innocence? Well let me tell you- I share the feeling you described. I'm not sure why or what it means, but kissing you, touching you... it's on an entirely different plane from even my wildest sexual encounter..." he said trying to articulate his feelings with as much tact as possible. She had the rare ability to leave him grasping for words.

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes. "Really?" she asked meekly.

"I am being entirely truthful, my dear Leah," he said kissing her forehead.


	16. A Fairy Tale

**AN: More steamy scenes- but my intentions are honorable, there is plot too, you have my word! Read and Review! **

Leah shot up in bed the following morning. She glanced at the clock beside her. _Four in the morning, damn. _

Elijah awoke immediately and assessed the room for danger, throwing his arm over Leah protectively. He relaxed when he saw Leah still at his side, though she was drenched in sweat and panting. "Nightmares?" he asked knowingly.

"Well yes. But that's not what woke me up. I just remembered- I hadn't given the date much thought- too preoccupied with the whole vampire situation... But today I find out if I graduate this winter! The meeting I had with my professor the other day about that paper- well, if I did well enough on that paper I will get credit for the last class I need to graduate. I find out how I did this afternoon!"

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned it to me earlier. I'm sure you performed marvelously," he told her making a mental note to call around and make reservations for what was certain to be a celebratory dinner.

Leah was in a rather playful mood this morning despite her restless night of nightmares. She leaped onto Elijah who was still laying on his back.

"Why, hello there," he said smoothly, smiling her favorite smile as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I have some bad news," she said sadly.

Elijah tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"Once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep, even if I am tired..." she said yawning.

"I don't see that as bad news at all," he said mischievously rotating them so that he was on top of her. "I was worried that I would have to forbid you to leave this bed today, but seeing as how you have an important meeting this afternoon... We can think of this as making up for lost time," he said capturing her lips with his. She giggled as she returned his kiss.

The pair lay entwined, kissing and caressing for many dozens of minutes. Elijah let out a happy and contented sigh. "I am simply addicted to your touch, Leah," he admitted looking at her with heavy eyes.

Leah smiled, pleased and began to lick and nip at his neck. He tilted his head to expose his neck more easily to her as he moaned softly. Her little nips grew sharper and she began sucking on the skin just below his ear. Elijah felt his pants suddenly seem to be too tight. _How does she do this to me? _Elijah wondered where his centuries of control and experience were to him now.

"If you keep this up, Leah I may have to reconsider entirely about freeing you for this afternoon," he warned in jest. It only caused her to bite and suck harder. Elijah gasped and his lower body lurched. _Those beautiful lips..._

"Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly sexy?" she asked him bringing her head back as to _just _make eye contact with him.

"Not by anyone before from whom I care to hear it," he said very pleased that she found him so attractive. "Has anyone ever told _you_ that you are incredibly sexy?" he threw back at her and attacking her neck.

She paused. "Actually no," she admitted and Elijah paused.

That surprised him. Sure she may have had sex but the one time, but surely she popular amongst the boys- she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever beheld.

"Well, Leah. Listen to my words. You are _incredibly, cruelly _even,sexy. Can you feel what you do to me?" he growled as he sharply ground his erection against her. Leah moaned and it only made him want her more. Suddenly, he was more than frustrated by the clothing that came between them. He imagined himself ripping her clothing off as he kissed and teased her into submission before simply and fully dominating her. He growled shaking the thought from his head. Instead he removed his own shirt and resumed his attack on her lips and throat.

Leah took advantage of Elijah's bare upper body to explore the planes of his shoulders and his back. His skin was surprisingly smooth and soft. She expected it to feel more like metal or kevlar considering he is essentially indestructible. _No, he can feel pain- he just heals quickly, _she thought sadly wishing to protect him from pain just as he would her.

Elijah found his hands wandering near the hem of her t-shirt. Unable to resist, he slipped just his fingertips under her shirt and stroked the skin there causing her to grasp at his shoulders. He looked her in the eyes as he inched the material up slowly, removing the offending fabric. Leah's first instinct was to cover her bra clad breasts, but she knew that Elijah wouldn't stand for it.

Leah would've felt more shy and more embarrassed had the man before her not been Elijah. But it _was_ Elijah and with the look he was giving her, all of her insecurities melted away until she felt like a warm puddle beneath his touch.

"You are so beautiful," he said, his voice dripping with emotion. He sat back on his heels for a moment, soaking in the sight laid before him. _She is so wonderfully _curvaceous, he thought, his eyes darkening. He ran a slow hand down each of her sides staring at her bare shoulder, down the side of her breast, her stomach to her hips. Leah moaned as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Encouraged by her reaction, Elijah began to trace the outline of her bra. As his finger made a third circuit, Leah arched up into him, moaning his name once more. She sat up as much as she could with Elijah straddling her and quickly unclasped her bra. Elijah was simply captivated as he watched the plain white material fall away from her chest. "Leah..." he moaned as he caught her breasts in his hands. His touch alternated between a gentle caress and an urgent kneading of her breasts. He was enjoying causing her heart to race and her breathing to become erratic as she moaned and whimpered at his touch.

Elijah kissed her passionately on the mouth before languorously making his way down her chin and neck. He nipped lightly at the crook of her shoulder before he nuzzled between her breasts. Leah gasped as she felt his hot breath tickle her sensitive skin. He peppered her body with kisses starting at her stomach and her ribs then moving to her shoulders and neck before finally settling on the soft small mounds on her chest. Leah could feel herself dripping wet between her legs. She had never experienced anything half as pleasurable as Elijah's ministrations.

Slowly he began to place searing kisses on the sides of her breasts and the space between them. He made eye contact with her as his tongue darted out and gave a sharp lick to each of her hardened nipples. Her face flushed and her eyes darkened. _Oh, the sinful ways that her body responds to me, _he thought as he took a nipple in his mouth. She lurched beneath him grinding up into his hard-on. He alternated sporadically between a gentle sucking and sharper little nips.

Leah whimpered beneath him as he bit at her soft skin. "Elijah..." she moaned throwing her head back. He growled again, loving the sound his name forming on her lips. "You are driving me _crazy,_" she said as she ground into him once more.

"Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you right now?" he asked in a husky voice as he began to kiss and nip her lips, chest and neck more aggressively than he intended. His hands grabbing and caressing everywhere he could reach.

Leah whimpered and her heart rate doubled.

He took a breath to steady himself, shaking sense back into his head. He suddenly disappeared from Leah's embrace and emerged on the other side of the room. _Show some restraint._

Leah gasped in surprise at his quick movements.

"I am sorry, Leah. I generally display a great deal more self control than you have witnessed of me. I don't want to break my promise to you- I assured you you would never have to feel out of your own control and I am failing you," he apologized. He knew he was a demanding lover but he had never experienced such a faltering of his self control.

"Elijah, if I felt out of control with any of that- I would've asked you to stop or to slow down. I trust that you would listen if I said a word of protest- I didn't feel out of control at all. I trust you completely even if you don't," she said reaching out to him. He sighed and returned to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're right. I don't trust myself around you, Leah. I'm used to having complete control over myself. For some reason, my ability to control my actions disintegrates when it comes to you... I... I have trouble finding words to describe my feelings for you. I have felt this _pull _to you since the day I first encountered you at the bookstore, before I even knew you. Now that I am getting to know you, it becomes ever more clear to me that you are... so right, so good, so perfect for me. But I feel like I am encountering unexplored territory here- everything feels so new... Being at a loss for words is also new for me..." he admitted hanging his head.

"I know what you mean about that kind of weird attraction, it's hard to explain. And being at a loss for words is rare for me too, you understand. For instance, I knew that I could trust you since the moment I met you. I had no proof that I could, but I was trusting you with my life after Damon attacked me. And that night at the coffee shop, I felt like I could talk to you about anything and I want to talk to you about everything. It's easier for me to open up to you than it is for me to do so with my best friend since undergrad. I can't explain it either, Elijah. But it feels _nice _whatever it is. So don't fret over it, okay? Let's enjoy it. And as far you being unable to control yourself goes... I'm not complaining at all, in fact I was rather enjoying it. As I said, I trust you to stop if I ask you to. So don't dwell on that either, okay? As long as you don't start having trouble resisting the urge to like drain me of blood, I'm fine with it..." she told him carefully watching his reaction. He seemed to relax throughout her little speech. "You know, maybe it will even be good for you, remind you what it is like to be a not-all-powerful human," she added as the thought came to her.

Elijah made a strange gesture with his head as he considered that.

"Perhaps you are right. It's what makes you so special I suppose- the way you unhinge me," he said with a smile. "You promise that you will stop me if I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or out your control, regardless of what you think I may want or expect? Give me your word," he begged.

Leah chuckled. "Well, Elijah, you have my word. Though I'd venture to say that you are the one feeling out of control and uncomfortable. Will _you _give me _your _word that you will stop _me _if I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Elijah simply chuckled in response. _She has a point, though she could never make me uncomfortable, _he thought as he kissed her. "You have my word, dear Leah."

Leah emerged from Professor Kernan's office to a very nervous looking Anna. Leah approached her keeping her face as devoid of emotion as possible.

"Well?!" Anna demanded excitedly.

Leah squealed and brandished the stack of thirty some papers that comprised her final paper for the last class she needed to finish her law degree. There was no grade scrawled over the cover page, Anna was confused. Upon further inspection she saw a small note in the top corner: "I hope you're ready for the Bar exam. I wish you the best of luck with your future career in law!"

Anna and Leah joined hands and jumped excitedly, letting the stack of papers fall and scatter to the ground.

"Holy god! You're graduating! Way to shave a year off of law school, Leah. Geez, leaving me to a year without you," she tsked playfully.

Leah let out a huge sigh of relief and victory as she slumped to the floor and rested her head against the wall. She was that much closer to being a lawyer. Anna sat down beside her nudging her shoulder.

"So any news about suit gu- I mean, _Elijah_?" she asked wagging her eyes.

Leah smiled shyly. "We finally talked about what was going on. He really likes me, he says he's never felt the way he feels about me before. We're official now, I suppose. It's the best thing. So simple, so comfortable."

"Well god damn. It's about time for you to have good luck with men after Jason and Damon..." Anna said remembering.

"It is. It really is. Elijah is _nothing _like either of them," she agreed. "Shall we go to class? Criminal Law awaits!"

"You are way too excited about going to class, but yeah," Anna said rising to her feet.

As the girls approached the lecture hall a group of students began to point in their direction. A man in an official looking uniform approached Leah.

"Leah O'Hara?" the man asked curtly and she nodded. "This is for you," he said handing her a large silver bag. He left without further explanation.

"What was that about?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." Leah told her.

"Well, mysterious fancy looking bag hand delivered by a handsome uniformed man certainly is more interesting than this class, so let's go somewhere and open it!" Anna begged.

Leah shrugged and motioned for Anna to follow to an adjacent corridor. The girls found an empty bench and sat eyeing the bag.

"Well, here goes," she said opening the bag and extracting a large box and a thick envelope addressed to her in what she knew to be Elijah's heavy script. "Elijah..." she sighed softly.

She opened the card and read it to herself and then out loud to Anna when she determined it safe for those not in on the existence of vampires.

"_My dearest Leah,_

_It is with regret I must tell you I have been called away on business for the day. I would be honored if you would join me for dinner this evening when I return. I hope you will be pleased with what I've enclosed. At 7 o'clock tonight a car will call up to the apartment and drive you to meet me. _

_Forever yours,_

_Elijah"_

Anna could not contain her squealing as she exclaimed repeatedly that this was the most romantic thing she had ever witnessed.

Leah chuckled. "Yep, this has Elijah written all over it."

"He's like this all the time? So proper?" Anna asked impressed. Leah nodded turning her attention to the box in her lap. She slowly removed the lid and her jaw dropped. Anna screamed.

Inside was a delicate looking maroon dress.

"It's beautiful..." Leah said feeling the surely expensive fabric run through her hands.

"That looks designer," Anna breathed.

"It probably is. Elijah is what many people would call a fashion snob," she said affectionately.

"Well he certainly has impeccable taste in fashion and in women then," Anna teased.

Leah checked her watch. It was 4:30. "Would it be ridiculous of me to go home and get ready or is that way too much high school prom?" she asked nervous. "The last real date I've been on was five dollar beer nights at the bar with Jason..."

"Go, go, go. But you _have _to call me with the details!" Anna said pulling Leah to her feet and pushing her out the door.

Leah took the bus to Comm Ave and the doorman nodded her in when she arrived at Elijah's apartment building.

"Ms. O'Hara, Mr. Mikealson said to give this to you when you arrived," the doorman said handing her another envelope.

"Thank you, Bill," she told the man thanking him.

She opened the envelope and found a key inside. _Right, how was I planning on getting inside..._ she laughed at herself before feeling a growing excitement. _He gave me a key! _

She took a deep breath and entered the elevator pressing the button for the top floor.

She took a long and thorough shower, scrubbing every inch of her body. She knew that Elijah would look impeccable and she wanted to match him, to look like belonged at his side and on his arm.

She took her time doing her hair. She walked into Elijah's bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. _Oh, if only he were here right now, _she thought laughing at the look she imagined would cross his face. _I will have to remember this for sometime when he is actually here..._

She entered the closet that he so graciously offered to share with her. She was amused every time she entered the closet, so large it could have been a small bedroom. One half of the room was filled with clothing ranging from gym attire to business casual. The other half contained only the finest tailored suits and shirts. She stood a moment to appreciate the dichotomy before seeking the drawer she kept her few pieces of jewelry. She located her favorite pair of silver earrings and popped them in.

She returned to the bedroom and dropped her towel as she pulled on her underwear and bra before surveying the beautiful maroon gown before her. _He remembered my favorite color, _she realized and her heart warmed even more.

She took a deep breath and slid the silky fabric over her body. She paused briefly before turning to face herself in the mirror. _Oh, _she thought. _This fits so perfectly. _She was actually surprised at how she looked. _I look hot, _she admitted to herself shocked at her sudden wave of confidence.

The alarm she had set for 6:45 went off and reverberated through the room. She paced nervously around the house until her phone rang and a voice informed her that her car had arrived.

She exited the elevator and saw a sleek black Cadillac parked outside, the driver standing by the door waiting to open it for her. _It seems Elijah will always ensure that there's someone there to open the doors for me, I guess, _she thought as touched as ever by his chivalry.

Leah began to feel nervous as the car came to a park after a short drive and her door was opened once more.

Leah looked at the restaurant name and gasped softly. _Of course he would pick the fanciest place in town, _she thought really starting to feel the butterflies. She approached the entrance and a valet opened the door for her, pointing her inside.

The hostess directed her immediately to her table, not asking for any reservation information.

As they made their way to the back of the restaurant Leah began to notice that the place was completely devoid of other customers. They came to a set of double doors.

"Right in here, miss," the hostess motioned before leaving. Leah took another deep breath as she pushed the door open. She gasped.

Elijah was standing in front of the single table in the center of the room. She felt his eyes rake over her as she took in his marvelous Tuxedo-ed form. He greeted her with a smile that made her feel like melting.

Soft music began to play. "They offered to have a small quartet playing but I told them I wanted you all to myself," he told her as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Elijah... This..." she looked around at the room and its crystal chandelier, the blood red drapes and candles placed around the room. "You rented this entire restaurant out?" she asked in disbelief as other words failed to come to mind.

"Like I said, I wanted you to myself," he said in a low voice as he pulled out her chair for her. "Would you do me the honor of dining with me, Leah?"

Leah blushed. "I would love to, Elijah," she told him as she took her seat.


	17. Surprises

**AN: R&R! I hope you like this one. **

After Leah left for school for the day, Elijah knew he had to call a witch. _Who can I trust the most? Jonas Martin. Niklaus sure leaves a trail of enemies and Jonas Martin was one of them. Klaus had taken his daughter. _

"Hello, Jonas," Elijah said when Dr. Martin picked up on the first ring.

"Elijah," the man's voice shook. "To what do I owe this phone call?"

"Meet me in two hours," he said before hanging up. _Jonas will come, he knew I wouldn't call if it weren't important. _

Elijah dressed for the day and remembered his mental note from earlier. He retrieved his cell phone once more and made a call to one of his restaurants. He flitted through his closet and set aside a sleek black tuxedo and bowtie before putting them in a black garment bag.

On his way to meeting Jonas, he stopped at a designer boutique. He closed his eyes to recall the image of Leah's half naked body laying in his bed. He guessed her measurements and asked to see their selection of maroon dresses in Leah's size. _Her favorite color, I'm sure it will go wonderfully with her skin... _ he thought eager to see her in the one he selected. He told the clerk he needed the package delivered to a "Leah O'Hara" and gave him the location of her afternoon class and attached a letter that he has written to her earlier.

Elijah found Jonas at a bar in Connecticut.

"I have heard of a development that may be of concern to you. Katerina Petrova does not seem to have burned in that church in Mystic Falls. I cannot know for certain, but my brother may feel the need to pay a visit to Katerina," Elijah informed him, authority steeped in his voice.

"Klaus may finally reveal himself?" Jonas asked growing eager at the prospect.

"I have heard a more worrisome rumor as well, Jonas. Katerina Petrova may have given birth to a daughter in Bulgaria some years before she turned vampire."

"The doppelganger bloodline... Such a rumor would surely draw out Klaus!" Jonas realized.

"Indeed such a rumor would. I trust this is the first you've heard of this?" Elijah asked carefully and strategically.

"It is. I have heard no news of a doppelganger being sighted if one exists at all," Jonas admitted.

"Well, be sure to keep this between us, Jonas. If we are to spread the rumor further, we should do so strategically and after we've exhausted all other avenues."

"Of course. I want my daughter back. I want to see your brother dead as much as you do, Elijah." Jonas said forcefully.

"I'm glad that we are once again, on the same page Doctor. I'll be in touch. Keep an ear open in any case," he said before leaving.

Elijah sped back to Boston it was 6:30 and he refused to stand Leah up. He parked quickly behind the restaurant and walked quickly through the kitchen.

"Mr. Mikealson, what a pleasure it is to see you. In for business?" asked the head chef when he saw Elijah.

"No, no Neil. In fact, you will be cooking for me and my lovely girlfriend this evening," Elijah told him unable to help smiling at the term. It was the first time he had said the word 'girlfriend' aloud.

"Well I suppose owning your own restaurant makes planning dates easier, eh?"

Elijah chuckled with a shrug before retreating to his office upstairs. Elijah didn't often come here, he left the management of place in able hands. He kept an office here because it was a useful meeting place when meetings were necessary. He went into the adjoining bathroom and began to change for dinner.

_Since when do I get nervous before a date? _Elijah asked himself cursing the giddy feeling that had taken over his stomach. _Since my date became Leah._

He deftly knotted his bowtie and smoothed the lapels of his jacket. He checked his watch. _6:45._

He quickly made his way to the grand ballroom where he had requested a single dining table to be placed. The room was filled with candles and the light reflected pleasantly off of the chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.

"Sir, we can arrange for a quartet to play if you wish," a nervous waiter came and informed him.

"No thanks, Ryan, but please if you'll put on some music. Soft jazz will do perfectly," he said wanting to give Leah the most perfect first date of her life. _It's only fitting seeing as how I dearly intend this to be her _last _first date. _

Elijah stood anxiously by the table with his eyes fixed on the door so ready to see Leah walk through it in that dress. Elijah heard the hostess greet Leah. It felt like an eternity to him, hearing each soft footstep approaching the ballroom. He heard as Leah paused at the door and took a deep breath. _It seems that we are both nervous tonight. _

The door opened and Elijah stood in awe and smiled widely. Never before had he seen a woman as beautiful as she. She looked positively radiant. This dress did not hide her gentle curves the way that her sweaters and t-shirts did. Elijah was so captivated by her beauty that she had made her way across the room to him before he was able to say anything.

He meant to say _you're beautiful. _He meant to say _I love you. _He meant to say a lot of things in that moment but what came out was: "They offered to have a small quartet playing but I told them I wanted you all to myself." Her heart raced and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Elijah... This..." she began looking dazed. "You rented this entire restaurant out?"

"Like I said, I wanted you to myself," he said in a low voice as he pulled out her chair for her. He cleared his throat. "Would you do me the honor of dining with me, Leah?"

Leah blushed. "I would love to, Elijah," she said as she took the seat he offered her.

As if on cue a waiter came and filled the glass flutes in front of them with pink champagne.

"To first dates," Elijah said raising his glass.

Leah raised hers and drank. "I suppose this is our first date isn't it?"

He nodded and smiled. "Imagine that."

The waiter returned with menus.

"What's good here?" Leah asked Elijah intimidated by the fancy sounding dishes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course," she said without missing a beat.

Elijah motioned for the waiter to return.

"I will have the filet mignon, bloody. And if Leah is agreeable, she will have the French mushroom roasted duck?" he asked looking for her ok. She nodded. "That will be all, thank you, Ryan."

"So how exactly does one simply clear out a restaurant for the night? Was there any compulsion involved?" she asked when the waiter left.

"It is a fairly straight forward and compulsion free process when you happen to own the restaurant," he said simply.

"You know, one day, that sort of thing will cease to surprise me and you will have to find a new way to shock me, dear," she said picking up his little pet name for her which caused him to smile.

"You're right, whatever shall I do?" he said feigning distress.

"You'll have to start telling me about your normal hobbies, I suppose," she told him ruefully.

"You mean besides hunting down my vampire brother and owning high class restaurants in major cities?" he said playing along.

"Exactly. Though I suppose it'd be just as shocking to hear you say that you enjoy collecting stamps..." she admitted.

"I do believe you have news for me?" he asked dying to hear about her meeting with her professor.

"I do... Elijah Mikealson, I'm afraid you have to clear your calendar December 15th! I'm graduating!" she said animatedly. He stood up to hug her in congratulations.

He pulled her to her feet and embraced her, picking her up and spinning around. "I knew you would!" he exclaimed before giving her a quick but enthusiastic kiss. "I'm so proud of you Leah. I cannot wait to attend your graduation," he said was he offered her chair to her once more and took his own.

The waiter returned shortly with their food. Over dinner Elijah inquired about Leah's day. She told him of Anna's reaction to his invitation, amused.

"How was yours? You were away? On business?" she asked. Leah thought a strange expression crossed Elijah's face. "You don't have to tell me," she said feeling she had been to prying.

"Not at all. I keep nothing from you, Leah. It's just that I'm not used to trusting someone so completely. Old instincts die hard, I suppose. I went to Connecticut to meet with a very powerful warlock. I informed him of the possibility that the doppelganger bloodline may continue and warned him that my brother may see fit to make an appearance. Nothing too dramatic. Nothing to worry about, dear."

"Do you have plans for what you want to do once you've graduated?" Elijah asked as the question dawned on him for the first time. _It matters little, I will follow her wherever she wants to go. _

"Uh, surprisingly no. I know that I should probably apply to all the major law firms and try to land a job, but I think I might want to take a break for a while. You know, take a year off. I haven't been out of school ever before. My summers so far have been filled with internships and research. It'd be nice to go exploring you know. Self discovery and all that," she said.

"I will take you anywhere you wish to see," he vowed thinking he would like nothing more than to show her around Europe, Asia and all of his favorite places in the world.

Leah smiled. "I may just take you up on that," she said as she drained the last of her wine.

"May I ask you for a dance? I fear that I have not had my fill of seeing you in that dress and you look absolutely radiant," he said standing up and offering her his arm.

"Sure. But I'm warning you- I've never danced sober before and never to anything that wasn't sung by a bunch a teenage boys."

"Well luckily for you, I am an excellent dancer," he said taking her waist. "I greatly enjoy jazz music- the twenties were my favorite decade," he told her as he spun her around the room. Dancing with Elijah had Leah feel like a trained ballerina.

"Because of the jazz?" she asked curious, forgetting that living a thousand years meant he would've been around for that.

"Partly. Everything was so... classy. Things had a certain, uh, sparkle. It was the Golden Age, afterall. It was clean, it was simple yet elegant," he reminisced.

"Kind of like you," she pointed out.

"Hmmm," he murmured as he leaned in to nuzzle her shoulder and neck. "You would've enjoyed it, I think."

"It sounds nice for sure, but I've always imagined myself more of a sixties girl. But then again, I figure my perception of the sixties is pretty romanticised."

"The sixties were very grungy. However it was the generation that brought The Beatles to fame, so I will grant them that," he said with a casual smile.

_Elijah is an excellent dancer, _Leah thought as he effortlessly guided them around the room. _To an outside observer I might even appear elegant. Who knew that ballroom dancing could be so... sexy? _

"Thank you for the dress, Elijah," she said looking up at him.

"No, thank _you, _for being so kind as to wear it in my presence. I swear to you that I have never before been at the mercy of such great beauty," he said running his nose along her exposed collarbones. Leah shivered, causing Elijah to grin.

"You don't look too bad yourself. To be honest, all I can think about is my plan for peeling that tux off of you when we get home," she told him unable to resist.

"You have a plan in store for me? Should I be worried?" he asked his excitement growing.

"I've been throwing ideas around all day. Should you be worried? Let's just say I won't be showing you any mercy. Take from that what you will," she said casually leaning into his shoulder.

"You do look beautiful in that dress. Though I dearly hope you'll allow me to help you out of it," he said, his voice smoldering with implication.

"I may allow you to. But there are rules and I'm not sure what you'll think of them," she said playfully.

"Rules?" Elijah inquired.

"Oh yes. One, for example, is that you must follow my every direction exactly," she told him giving him a seductive grin. Leah wasn't sure where all of this confidence was coming from but she was enjoying it. Perhaps Elijah brought this out in her.

"That can be arranged. Do your rules take effect now?" he asked as he too wondered where this sudden confidence arose from.

"Elijah," she scolded playfully and he raised an eyebrow wondering if he had said the wrong thing. "We haven't even had dessert yet!"

"How silly of me," he chuckled as he led them back to their table. Soon Ryan was back to take their dessert orders.

The pair continued to flirt over strawberry cheesecake.

"So what of the other rules you have instore for me? Am I allowed to know those?" Elijah asked cloyingly.

"Of course you are... just as soon as I come up with them," she admitted sheepishly. "I think the most important one though is the one where you have to follow my every command."

"You realize of course that I am not very accustomed to taking orders, though I must say I am looking forward to making an exception for you," he said sending her another smoldering gaze, just dying to know what she had in mind for him.

"It appears we have finished our dessert. Shall we?" she said standing up and offering him _her _arm. He smiled and inclined his head, looping his arm through hers and covering her small hand with his.

As Elijah drove them home Leah decided she couldn't wait until they arrived to begin teasing him. As was his custom when driving with Leah, he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other entwined with hers. Leah disentangled her fingers from his and began to kiss his palm before quickly kissing each of his fingers. Elijah looked over at her wondering what she was up to.

"Okay, Elijah. The rule takes effect now... hmmmm... for the duration of this drive you are not allowed to look at me, you must keep your eyes on the street."

"As you wish," he said returning his gaze out the windshield and smirking.

Leah resumed kissing his fingers before slowly placing his index finger into her mouth. She watched him carefully as she began gently sucking on his finger and swirling her tongue around it. He groaned softly as she moved onto his middle finger, giving it the same treatment. She relished in his response as the steering wheel whined as his grip tightened. Elijah parked when they arrived at the apartment and flashed over to her door and silenced any further commands she might have with a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he led her in through the doors and into the elevator, not caring that the doorman and desk manager were staring.

As the elevator doors closed, Elijah pinned Leah against the wall and began kissing her neck ravenously.

"You are cruel, my Leah. Forcing me to keep my eyes from you when performing an act so erotic... utter cruelty," he accused as his eyes darkened the elevator arrived at his floor.

"I did warn you," she reminded him as she led him by the hand into the apartment. "Okay, you can help me out of this dress now-," she began but stopped as Elijah picked her up and ran with her into the bedroom at vampire speed. He stood behind her facing the long mirror on his wall. He locked eyes with her through the mirror as he planted several searing kisses along her neck and exposed shoulders. Slowly he unfastened the few buttons on the back of the dress before gently tugging at the zipper. He gasped as the maroon material fell the floor revealing a matching pair of lacy black undergarments.

"You aren't allowed to touch just yet," she warned him and he growled with restraint as she ran her hands under his buttoned jacket before removing it. While she disposed of his jacket he undid his bowtie and tossed it aside. Elijah's breathing was shallow as he longed to touch her. "Kiss me," she commanded and he happily obeyed throwing his arms around her.

His tongue traced her bottom lip before darting into her open mouth. Leah moaned and shoved herself against Elijah's chest, his arms tightening around her. He loved her reactions to him. He deepened the kiss, loving the way her heart raced and her blood heated under her clothing.

"Okay, you can touch now," she moaned into his mouth. She nipped his lip sharply and he groaned into her, wrapping her legs around him and placing his hands on her bottom, picking her up. She gasped and threw her head back as his hands squeezed her ass. He took advantage of her exposed neck, peppering it with kisses and nibbling at the crook of her shoulder. Elijah's pants became uncomfortably snug as he felt Leah growing wet through her delicious black panites. He threw her gently to the bed and began kissing his way down her neck, her breasts, all the way to the top of her underwear. He inhaled sharply. "I can _smell _how wet you are for me," he growled, his voice dripping with arousal. Elijah felt a growing primal urge to take her right then and there but he suppressed it with no trivial amount of effort.

Leah peered up at him through her eyelashes, sending him a smoldering look as she told him to lay on his back.

She leaned down seductively and kissed him languorously. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt. She proceeded to rake her nails over his chest before splaying her hands over him.

His eyes rolled back in his head. _What is she doing to me..._

She nipped at his neck and bit his collarbone. Elijah squirmed under her, resisting the urge to flip her over on her back and rip her the remainder of her clothes off but he behaved himself. He wanted to give Leah time to build confidence with him, he knew she was uneasy about his long past.

She began to kiss his chest, giving short quick licks on his nipples. He gasped and he arched up into her unsure how much more self restraint he could muster. Noticing his reaction she began to suck his nipples lightly and not so lightly while pinching and flicking the other with her fingers causing him to growl.

"I find it incredibly sexy when you growl," she told him as she ground into his erection causing him to do so again.

She licked and kissed her way down his stomach and he didn't think he could get any harder but did. She unbuttoned his belt and pants, pulling them and his underwear down as he sprang free. She gently took him in her hand and gave a few experimental strokes, he moaned and gasped with pleasure. She looked him in the eye, both of their gazes soaked with lust.

She maintained the eye contact as she opened her mouth and lowered her head until she was just above his tip. He felt the warmth of her breath on him and whimpered. She darted her tongue out and gave two sharp licks to his tip before placing as much of him as possible in her mouth. His hips lurched without his permission and he fisted the sheets and all rational thought dissolved out of his mind.

She stroked him with her tongue milking him at a maddeningly slow pace. Elijah longed to thrust up into her mouth but he knew if he allowed himself to move he wouldn't be able to control himself and he didn't want to scare or hurt her. He twisted the sheets around his hands and Leah looked up at him not stopping her ministrations. His cock twitched as they made eye contact. It was the most erotic thing his eyes ever beheld. Wanting to stimulate all of him Leah gripped him at his base where she couldn't reach with her mouth and moved her hand in pace with her head. She added a sharp twist on the upstroke that drove Elijah crazy. He freed the sheets and buried his hands in her hair. She sucked him harder and quickened her pace as Elijah's breathing grew shallow and his moans louder. She lightly cupped his testicles with her free hand, slowly rolling his balls in her hand. Elijah gasped and began to thrust into her mouth, unable to remain still. He was in pure ecstasy, her tongue so fleeting and her lips so soft and moist. He felt a great pressure building, alerting him that his orgasm was nearing.

"Leah- I'm going to, ahhhh-" he moaned as she sucked harder and stroked him faster. The pressure continued to build until finally he could hold back no longer. He cried her name into the room as he flooded her mouth with his seed.

Leah collapsed next to him and snuggled into his side. "Thank you for such a magnificent date, you made me feel like a princess," she told him looking upon his face. Elijah was still trying to re regulate his breathing.

"Anytime. Afterall, you are my princess. My queen," he told her fervently.

"Was that okay?" she asked cautiously, hoping that her actions were well received.

"To say that that was more than okay would be an understatement. Leah, that was simply mindblowing. Forgive me if I take a few minutes or hours or days to regain my wits about me..." he said his voice laced with gratitude.

Leah chuckled. "Oh I think I will enjoy seeing you without your wits for a while..."

"I cannot wait to return the favor..." he added promise clear in his voice. "May I ask you a question? Tonight, you seemed to possess an air of utter confidence... may I asked what may have catalyzed this change?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not so sure myself, Elijah. I was just as surprised by my attitude as you were. I'm beginning to think it has something to do with sort of letting go and living in the moment. Since I was in middle school, it seems I've had my entire life planned out ahead of me, pretty much up until I finished law school. It's like suddenly, I am free of any sort of plan. I finally _can _live in the moment, so I suppose that's maybe what I'm doing."


	18. Worry

**AN: Changed rating to M. Read and Review. There is a reason these last few chapters have been especially smutty, enjoy while it lasts (**_**read**_**: ominous hint). R&R with any questions, speculations or comments. Express your feels here! **

**Also in case it isn't clear, this is a few months later in time than last chapter.**

Leah sat in lecture, lost in thought daydreaming. _Two more weeks of classes and then strange, sweet freedom. _The autumn leaves had just begun to turn when she first met Elijah and now the trees were bare and snow had started to sprinkle the ground. Leah was pulled out of her reverie when Anna nudged her and thrust a flyer in her face.

"So have you invited your man yet?" she asked referring to the poster.

"Oh my god. The Winter Ball... I completely forgot about it. Yeah, I had better ask him soon I guess," she said thinking it'd be the perfect way to surprise Elijah. After all he had taken her on date after date- Red Sox games, to the theater, to a perfect little cottage on the cape when the autumn leaves were in full color. _Yes, this will be perfect. _"Would you like to go dress shopping with me this afternoon?" she asked Anna, " I'm meeting Elijah for dinner- I can ask him to go to the Ball with me then."

"Duuuh. Of course," Anna replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Slater?" Elijah asked coolly as he answered his phone.

"Um, hi Elijah, sir. You said to keep you updated on vampire activity in the northeast... It seems that a vamp gang from New York City has been spreading to New Haven and Boston areas. There has been an increase in vamp attacks over the past few weeks. We've had our hands tied trying to cover things up..."

Elijah had obtained Slater's help many years ago, he was incredibly resourceful but not the most careful of vampires. He was far too trusting. Elijah had compelled Slater to believe that he only gained contact with Elijah through a myriad of contacts through the Internet when he wasn't directly intending to update Elijah himself.

"Thank you for your information. As always, keep me posted, Slater," he said before hanging up. His thoughts immediately turned to Leah. He knew she was in class at the moment so he sent her a text asking her to call him immediately when her class finished. His anxiety rose when he heard a beep sound from the bedroom. He flashed to the nightstand to see Leah's phone, forgotten and left at home.

"Damn it!" Elijah exclaimed into the room. _She'll be home in an hour, _he thought calming himself as he remembered she usually returned home after this class.

The classroom emptied and Leah and Anna quickly made their way to the subway station.

"I think you should go with black or a dark blue this time," Anna said excitedly looking Leah up and down.

"Anna, you are checking me out on a train... Usually when this happens, its the drunk guy in the back of the car and it is super creepy!"

"I can't help it. I will probably have to fight tooth and nail to get Toby to dress up to go so I probably won't bother buying a new dress. I'm living vicariously through you! Don't ruin my fun," she warned.

"Fine, fine," Leah caved, enjoying Anna's company far too much to complain.

They descended upon downtown Boston and Anna maintained a never shrinking stack of dresses for Leah to try on, never getting discouraged when none of them seemed to work. Leah on the other hand began to tire.

The girls made their way down the street, stopping at each and every store, Anna's resolve solid and unwavering until suddenly she clenched at her stomach.

"You okay Anna Banana?" Leah asked concerned.

"Protip, don't ever under any circumstances order the tuna salad from the student center cafe..."

"Oh no... Food poisoning?"

"Um, yeah. Probably, but I think I'm going to rush home before we find out," she said hailing a taxi.

"Yeah you should go home. Drink lots of fluids and feel better! Thanks for your help today," Leah said.

"Good luck, I hope you find the perfect dress. Send me pics ok?"

Leah assured her that she would send pictures if she found as dress as Anna entered her cab and drove away.

Leah sighed as she continued to the next store and embarked on what would be a fruitless journey to find the perfect dress.

To say that Elijah was worried when Leah didn't return home a few hours after her class had gotten out would be an understatement. But he gave her the benefit of the doubt, hoping dearly she had not managed to attract a gang of bloodthirsty vampires. However, when she stood him up at dinner, Elijah's worry became despair. _I should have gone straight to her classroom when I became aware of the vampires, _he scolded himself harshly. _If anything has happened to her I will never forgive myself. _He nearly doubled over imagining the pain he would experience if she were hurt or worse.

He was debating searching for her but he had no idea where to start to look. He hated feeling so helpless- he hadn't felt so since the death of Celeste all those years ago.

_Anna, _he thought, _perhaps she would know Leah's whereabouts. _He searched his pockets for her phone as he exited the restaurant and threw his car into gear.

"Leah I drank lots of fluids like you said-,"

"Hello Anna, this is Elijah. Leah left her phone at home today and has not arrived at dinner. Would you happen to know where she is?" he said trying to withhold the pure anxiety from his voice.

"Uh yeah. We were, um, shopping near Park Street all afternoon. I got food poisoning and left about an hour ago," she told him. He breathed slightly easier.

"Thank you very much, Anna. I do hope you feel better soon," he said hanging up.

_Well, losing track of time while making an unexpected shopping trip is infinitely more preferable than being kidnapped by a gang of hungry vampires, _he thought relaxing some. _But I won't rest easy until I have her safe in my arms once again._

Elijah slammed his fists on the steering wheel when it became clear he was stuck in rush hour traffic. The winter sky was already black though it was only just becoming evening. Frustrated, he abandoned his car in an alleyway and sprints to Park Street hoping that the dark would cover his vampire speed from attention but not caring a whole lot beyond that.

Elijah rounded the corner to see Leah walking down the street as a man followed close behind as he catcalled at her. _Vampire! _he thought, livid as he rammed the man against the wall with vampire strength. Elijah's thoughts were so clouded with rage that he neglected to notice that the man had a heartbeat and he had just broken his arm. Too late, Elijah realized this and compelled him to leave and never speak to any woman in such a way again.

"I have been so worried about you! You shouldn't be walking around in the dark by yourself, Leah," he scolded her exasperated.

"And just why not, Elijah? I am not going to live my life in fear all of a sudden because I finally become aware that vampires exist. That's not a life I want to live!" she shot back at him defensively. "That man wasn't threatening me, you didn't need to hurt him," she said when Elijah's expression did not become less harsh.

Elijah sighed. "Yes, that was a mistake. I was so blinded by concern for you," he put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk her back to the car. "Leah," he said dropping his voice so that no one else would hear, "I got a call today informing me that vampire attacks in Boston have skyrocketed over the past few weeks. You understand my concern when you stand me up for dinner under these circumstances. Leah, I'm not sure you understand just how important you are to me. If something were to happen to you, I would hate myself forever for not being able to protect you, and forever for me is a very long time."

"Well, I guess that does change things slightly. I can more understand your worry and your reaction, but you know you could've just called me-," she began.

"You mean on this?" he asked pulling her phone from his pocket.

Confusion spread across Leah's expression. "Oh my god, I never forget my phone. I'm so sorry. I understand why you'd be so worried. Gah, Elijah," she hugged him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I stood you up, I didn't mean to, I just lost track of time trying to find the perfect dress."

"A dress?" Elijah inquired, his interest piqued.

"Oh, right. I was going to surprise you at dinner tonight... There is a Winter Ball at the University, I was going to invite you at dinner, but first I wanted to find the perfect dress to wear to it- Anna had been helping me shop but she wasn't feeling very well..."

"Yes, I heard. It was Anna who told me where you were tonight. She saved me from a great deal of worry," he said with a small smile. "Did you find a dress?" he asked noticing she wasn't carrying any bags.

"No, we looked through like twenty stores but no luck," she said exhausted.

"Will you forgive my extreme reaction if I aide you on your dress finding mission?" he asked wanting her forgiveness and feeling embarrassed that she had put herself in danger, unknowingly, to surprise him.

Leah agreed and he drove them to Newbury Street. Leah began to feel embarrassed knowing she probably couldn't afford any dress they'd find in the vicinity of Newbury Street. Elijah led her to a fancy looking designer store, the clerk recognized him.

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson, I trust your Italian leather shoes are satisfactory? Is there a problem?" he asked helpfully and ready to be of service.

"No not at all, Stephen, my girlfriend here is shopping for a ball gown. Would you be able to assist her?" he said gesturing to Leah.

"Right this way, miss," the clerk said taking her by the hand and leading her to a fitting room, taking her measurements.

Several minutes later the clerk opened the curtain leading her by the hand stopping at various racks and pulling out dresses. "How do you feel about navy? I think it would go supremely with your eyes and hair." Leah nodded. "Navy sounds great." The pile grew larger than any that Anna had gathered.

Leah let the clerk rummage through the rows of dresses as she approached Elijah sheepishly. "Um, Elijah, I can't really afford lunch on Newbury Street let alone a designer ball gow-," he cut her off with a kiss.

"Just find a dress you like, leave the rest to me. It will be entirely worth it to see you in anyone of these," he gestured around the shop.

"Well _Mr. Mikaelson_, I haven't even invited you to the dance yet," she raised her eyebrows and walked away but not before giving him a quick kiss and suggestive grin.

"I can't wait," he said softly, smiling. Stephen ushered her back into the fitting room with a huge stack of dresses.

"Let me know if you need any help deciding," he said before he pulled the curtain closed. Leah retired to the room, appraising the stack. She tried on dress after dress, somewhere in about the middle of the pile she found the perfect one.

"Stephen! I need your opinion," she called out to the friendly clerk. He entered the fitting area and gave her a once over.

"Oh yes. That is the one, isn't it! I have the perfect shoes for that. Ok, why don't you get dressed and I will ring you up. And grab the shoes, size 6?" she nodded, Stephen stepped out to rejoin Elijah.

"She looked absolutely radiant!" Stephen exclaimed. Elijah smiled and nodded, "I am a very lucky man."

Leah smiled, overhearing, her heart rate increasing. _I like that, _Elijah thought. "Elijah you aren't allowed to see the dress quite yet, so turn around and cover your eyes or something!" Leah called out to him, exiting the changing room with the dress.

He normally would have felt a little silly turning his back with is hands over his eyes, but he enjoyed humoring her. Stephen placed the gown safely in a black garment bag and Elijah paid for the dress and shoes with a swipe of a card.

"Don't you dare let me see how much you spent on me tonight," she warned setting her bags on the table in the living room, "Or I may have to force you to return it."

He laughed. "Fine, I won't let you see then because there is no way that I am returning anything," he said picking her up and kissing her exuberantly before setting her down on the kitchen counter and kissing her again. "Leah, I am so sorry for my over reaction tonight, I lose myself sometimes with worry. I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to you. Leah..." he paused carefully considering what he was preparing to say next. "I'm so in love with you, Leah." He froze awaiting her reaction.

Leah kissed him and whispered into his mouth. "Oh, Elijah... I love you... I love you so much!"

Joy spread through Elijah's body like wildfire. _She returns my love._ He kissed her slowly, a slow burning passion. He kissed her until she was breathless. "Elijah, come and shower with me," she said pulling him into the bathroom.

"Anything you want, love," he whispered.

They took their time undressing each other, enjoying each fleeting touch and scrap of falling fabric.

It occurred to Leah as their last garments fell away, that this was the first time they had both been completely naked at the same time. _Elijah was always so worried about his self control... _she thought hoping that he would stop having to hold back so much after tonight.

"Leah, you are so beautiful," he said reverently as he followed her into the shower his eyes raking over the back of her body.

Leah exhaled as she took in the sight of Elijah standing under the spray and the water darkening his hair and beading down his sculpted chest. He pulled her into the warm water and embraced her, enjoying the feel of her bare skin pressed against him. They stood like that together for several minutes, swaying slightly as if dancing. Elijah tilted her chin up gently.

"Leah, my dear sweet Leah. I am so madly in love with you," he said loving the way her heart raced at the word. His hands wandered to the curve of her lower back and he pulled her forward kissing her deeply before he began to wash her hair.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because I'm never letting you go, Elijah," she told him her words burning into him. His fingers deftly massaged her scalp and she was putty in his hands. She rinsed her hair and began washing Elijah's body, intent on memorizing each and every perfect inch. She knelt to reach his legs and his growing length hung in her face. She looked up at him while placing several quick kisses along his penis. Elijah pulled her to her feet and began to attack her body, thoroughly washing her, his hands lingering just long enough on her breasts and her ass to drive her crazy.

She pushed him against the shower wall and began to lick and nip at his neck and chest before settling on his nipples, he clenched his fists.

"Elijah," she moaned into his ear. "I want you."

He gasped as she pulled him out of the shower. He shivered in anticipation as she toweled off his body. He made quick work of drying her before picking her up and running her over to the bed. Something primal was beginning to build inside of him, rearing its head as he soaked in her naked form which was sprawled out on his bed. _Mine!_

She pulled him down on top of her. Elijah became hesitant and tentative with every movement he made, not wanting to do anything if he had mistaken her meaning.

His resolve and restraint shattered when she bit his ear and whispered huskily, "Take me Elijah. Don't hold anything back."

He exhaled sharply and looked her squarely in the eyes. "Are you certain?" he asked using the last reserve of strength he possessed.

"Elijah, I love you and I want you. I want you _now,_" she whimpered. Elijah growled at her impatience- her eagerness made him harder than he thought possible. He was growing light headed with desire and wanted nothing more than to ram into her tight little body and fuck her until she couldn't form a coherent thought. _No, this is our first time. Her second. I intend on making this the most memorable night of her life... well at least until our next bout of lovemaking... _he decided. If there was anything to be gained from his centuries of sexual experience it was the confidence that he could easily make her body sing and hum.

"Be patient lover, not until I've had my way with you," he whispered down her neck as he kissed his way down to her naked pussy. _She will be more than ready for me when I am done with her. _He paused and looked up at her before placing a hot kiss between her legs. She lurched up into him and whimpered. _She smells so good, _he said as he buried his face between her legs, delighting in each gasp and moan he elicited from Leah. His skilled tongue darted and stroked all the right places and Leah grabbed Elijah's hair and began to thrust in time with each lick. Elijah chuckled and looked up at her. "Do you like that, lover?" he asked before placing a long hard lick on her clit. Leah whimpered in response her eyes rolling into her head. She lurched as his lips clamped down around her clit and he began a full out assault, licking and sucking until she screamed for release. Suddenly he thrust a finger into her wet heat. "I want you to come around my finger, can you do that for me, Leah?" he asked quickly resuming his ministrations. Within seconds her walls clamped down around his finger causing him to moan as his cock twitched.

_Take her now_! the animal within him screamed at him. Elijah crawled up her body as she still shook in pleasure. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of the bed. "Are you ready for me, my love?" he asked softly, his voice dripping with desire and lust.

She nodded helplessly.

Unable to resist any longer he pushed his throbbing length along her sopping wet sex pausing at the entrance. "Elijah, please... I want to feel you inside of me," she moaned. It sent him over the edge and he thrust up into her warm core. He shook with pleasure as her tight heat sheath him. Leah's face was slack with ecstasy and he began thrusting into her gently. His moans filled the room. _Oh, my Leah... _The pace he set was slow and glorious though he longed to pound into her, but he was afraid of hurting her. "Elijah!" Leah cried out as he adjusted the angle at which he hit her. "Oh, yes, Elijah, harder," she urged him. He gave in, grabbing her hips firmly as he shifted to his knees. He pulled her lower body onto his lap as he began to thrust harder the room echoing with sounds of their pleasure. Elijah felt a familiar pressure building in his stomach. _Too soon, _he told himself slowing down. Leah began to protest and Elijah flipped her onto her stomach.

"Oh, you want me like this?" she asked playfully shaking her ass as she got on all fours.

"I want you in every single way, but this will do for now," he whispered into her ear as he took her from behind hitting deep within her.

"Ahhh... Elijah this angle," she exhaled sharply and threw her head back and he nuzzled her kissing and sucking the place her shoulder met her neck.

"I know..." he moaned and quickened his thrusts. He snaked a hand in front of Leah and began rubbing the sensitive nub between her legs. She let out sexy little pants as he plowed into her. She began to thrust back at him as he thrust forward, causing him to go deeper and deeper. He rubbed her faster sensing his own orgasm approaching.

"Leah, I want you to come _hard _around my cock," he said in a low voice. An idea struck him and he bit into his wrist and offered it to her. "I want you drink from me as you come around my cock."

Leah gasped surprised at how much his words turned her on as she took his wrist and put it to her mouth. He increased the pressure on her clit and began nibbling at her neck. A familiar warmth spread throughout her body as his blood entered her system. She felt her stomach tighten and thought she was going to explode. She gasped frantically as the pressure built and built.

"Elijah!" she screamed as she clenched rhythmically around him and her body flooded with pleasure. The combine feeling over his blood flowing into her mouth and her warm walls coaxing him to orgasm overwhelmed him. His orgasm hit him harder than he had ever experienced and without his permission his teeth clamped down on the soft skin of the crook of Leah's shoulder and neck. Elijah felt as if he orgasmed again when Leah's blood touched his lips.

Leah groaned into the room, her body going limp, pulling Elijah back to focus. Elijah realized that her wound was not healing despite having his blood in her system and began to worry.

"Oh my god, Leah. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you," he begged her forgiveness.

"Oh, that was my favorite part," she sighed breathlessly looking at the bite. "I think I came again when you did..."

_That is a deep bite, _Elijah noticed as he further inspected. _Why isn't it-_ and the wound began to seal up before his eyes. Strangely her blood seemed to retract into her body and a faint but visible bite mark scar appeared.

"Whoa. Was that your vampire blood working it's magic?" she asked amazed.

"I'm not sure. It didn't appear to be working at first. I am sorry for hurting you," he said as he leaned in to kiss the scar. Leah quivered.

"Oh..." her eyes closed. "I like that." He kissed the mark again and she trembled again. _I could get used to that... _Elijah thought enjoying that response.

"I like it too," he admitted. "I love you so much, my Leah. Thank you so much for bestowing such a great honor upon me tonight."

"It was... incredible. I didn't know it was possible to have such great sex... You are the best thing to ever happen to me Elijah Mikealson, in every possible way. I love you."

"Can I make a confession?" he asked her cautiously, she tensed.

"I did something wrong didn't I?" she asked hanging her head. Elijah chuckled softly and brought her face up to meet his.

"Actually, quite the opposite. I was going to tell you that that was the absolute best sex I have _ever _had. Without contest," he smoldered at her. "No, I mean it. I give you my word that I am not exaggerating," he added as he registered her skepticism.

"Why are you so perfect, Elijah?" she asked him whimsically, her body content and lazy from love making.

"I'd wager it's just so that a wonderful woman by the name of Leah would fall in love with me," he told her with a smile.

"Yeah, probably something like that," she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Does sex always make you so sleepy?" she asked yawning.

"I imagine that not _all _sex does. But I fully intend any sex that you have with _me _to exhaust you if tonight is any indication of how things will proceed," he said with a smile though entirely serious about his statement.

"That sounds nice," Leah said unable to suppress another yawn.

"Sleep dear Leah. I will be right here while you sleep and I shall be right here when you wake. We have all the time in the world for love making," he said as he kissed her eyelids and held her close to his side.


	19. Demons

**AN: My dearest readers, starting tomorrow I have classes beginning. I have been rabidly updated daily (or twice a day!) so far, but I fear that my updates may begin to come every few days for the next week (though hopefully after they will return to normal!). Do not despair, lots of good plot coming your way soon (like seriously, I've done 20+ hours of research for this so far)! Read and review, it will encourage me to write faster after I get out of my 9-5 classes this coming week! Voice your feels!**

**PS: I wonder if any of you can spot the line I simply couldn't resist adding. Comment if you have a guess. **

"Elijah!" Leah shouted, awakening him.

Elijah's eyes snapped open, alert. He relaxed when he saw that she was talking in her sleep. _She dreams of me, _he thought smiling. He leaned into her and kissed her hair as he whispered, "I'm right here, love." He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes again attempting to return to sleep until Leah moaned in her sleep. "Elijah..." she said softly. _And just what is she dreaming of me, I wonder, _he thought becoming excited. He couldn't resist placing light kisses on her lips and face before suddenly deciding to kiss the scar on the crook of her shoulder. Leah gasped and her eyes fluttered open.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you," Elijah said softly. Leah's face slowly slipped into a pout as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I was dreaming?" she asked confused.

"It sounded like a good dream," he said with a smile. "Why don't you tell me about it."

"Um, well we were, you know, together. It was nice," she said blushing.

"You were moaning my name, I enjoyed that very much," he admitted slyly. "I however, was not as fortunate as you- I did not get to partake in your dream so I fear we may just have to recreate it now. What do you think?" He began to caress her still naked body.

"Okay," she trembled. "Like how it was in my dream?" Elijah nodded. She climbed on top of him, pushing him back against the bed. "Well, I was on top, like this," she told him. He felt himself stiffen.

"Oh yes, Leah. Ride me, my love. I want to watch you bounce around my cock," he said reaching between her legs to rub her clit. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed she was already dripping. "You really were enjoying that dream of yours, it seems," he said sinfully.

In response she began to grind and gyrate on his growing length until he was fully erect. "Are you going to take me, love? I cannot wait much longer," he said in his low seductive voice. She took him in her hand and carefully lined him up with her entrance before dropping onto him. They both gasped as he filled her. Leah paused taking time to adjust to his intrusion.

"Leah, you are so tight for me..." he moaned as she flexed her inner muscles around him causing him to throw his head back.

Leah began to make hard slow thrusts as she dropped onto him again and again. The slow pace was driving Elijah mad as he resisted thrusting up into her hard. He busied himself rubbing her clit and watching her perky breasts bounce with each motion. She continued to grip him rhythmically with her inner walls. It drove him crazy and he began to meet her thrust for thrust, hitting her hard and deep.

"Where in the heavens did you learn that little trick, Leah?" moaning in appreciation.

Leah's breathing was erratic, Elijah's ministrations to her clit had her ready to burst. "Uh, ahhh, fanfiction," she admitted quickly unable to form thoughts enough to feel embarrassed.

Elijah knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, her clenching had him on the brink. He pulled her forward to gain access to her neck and instinctually bit down on the scar he left on her last night. _Mine, mine, mine_ he thought a mantra in his head as he bit and licked at the spot. It pushed Leah over the edge and she trembled widely as she rode out her orgasm. Elijah began to thrust even harder as she came around him, so close himself. As her walls clamped harder around him, she coaxed him to another mind blowing orgasm. Leah collapsed onto his chest and tried to steady her breath.

"Elijah?" she breathed.

"Yes my love?" he replied kindly.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of this. How am I supposed to go out and do normal things like integrate into society when I have you here waiting in my bed?" she asked exasperated.

He chuckled heartily and flashed out of bed, gently tugging her by the arms and leading her into their closet. "Would you believe that I was just asking myself the same thing?" he said with a smile. "Let's make a deal, we will both do our best to go out and integrate into society, as you so poetically put it, with the knowledge that when we enter this bedroom we will try our very best to satisfy ourselves," he suggested as he began to dress. "Besides, you have class in a few hours and I will not permit you to give up on your studies when you are so close to your degree on my account."

"Then we shall try and fail. I don't think I can ever get enough of you," she said slyly. "But it is the best plan we've got I think, so let's go for it." She watched Elijah dress surprised at how intimate she found watching him tuck his shirt in and knot his tie. He caught her stare and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, continue, I was just enjoying you," she told him looking him up and down. He gave her a wide smile and continued dressing for the day. As he finished he looked at her expectantly.

"My turn," he said simply. She grinned as she began to pull on a pair of jeans.

Leah had her last day of her least favorite class today. Professor Jameson had actively hated her since her freshman year and first class with him. He blamed her for his mistake of giving her the answers to the final, he hated being made to look like a fool in front of his classes. He was th e butt of a joke for the semester. He probably would've forgiven Leah had she failed his impromptu assignment but he couldn't have failed her essay and gotten away with it. Ever since, he had made a point of asking her trick questions (which she always got right, to his fury).

Leah didn't like the man even despite all of his efforts to make his classes miserable for her. He was rude and crass and everything about him seemed to scream 'scumbag lawyer'. However it was not until this day, her final class with the man, that she actually hated him with livid passion.

"Good morning, Ms. O'Hara. I'm sure you take a special liking to the case we are going to discuss during our last class today..." he said as he walked past her seat on his way to the blackboard. _Great, I wonder what that means... _Leah thought growing suspicious.

The rest of the seats began to fill as the top of the hour approached.

"Good morning class, today I figured we'd finish our class with a bang. I have a very special case for us to consider today," he said giving Leah and evil and knowing look.

"Thirteen years ago in Ohio, an eleven year old girl was found mutilated- her head nearly torn off. Authorities first thought she died of an animal attack, but she was found in an apartment building in Toledo," he began as he turned on the projector.

Leah's face paled. _No... No, please no, _she begged the powers that be that this was not happening.

"As the investigation progressed, it became clear that the girl perished at the hands of a wealthy property owner and respected townsman. He all but confessed to the crime- everything matched up. Where he was at the time of the murder, motive seemed to be there- but for some reason he did not confess to her murder. He claimed that he did not recall murdering the girl but couldn't provide an alibi proving otherwise. He went to jail right class? Seems pretty clear?"

The class nodded in agreement, wondering what the catch was.

Leah's breathing quickened and she dug her fingers into her desk, refraining from screaming out.

"The man did not go to jail, class. Any ideas as to why he went free? Besides having an excellent lawyer who was able to 'prove' his innocence even though he was not personally convinced of it, privately? Why would a lawyer do that class? Continue defending a client they were sure was guilty? Any ideas?" he gestured around the room. One brave boy raised his hand and offered some explanation of secret evidence that the lawyer knew of and that the man wasn't really guilty.

Unable to stand it any longer Leah stood up. All eyes turned on her and Jameson looked positively delighted.

"It was because the man was guilty but the lawyer and the judge were paid off to let him go. The man was rich you see, people wanted to believe he was innocent. No one in that town wanted to believe that such an 'upstanding citizen', a 'family man' could take the life of an innocent little girl. No one care that the man destroyed a family when he took her life- he was rich he got away with it," she said just getting started by Jameson interrupted her.

"See class, she has a point. Wealthy clients are more likely to be set free even if they appear to be entirely guilty. Why might that be? Well, I will give you all a little hint: it's because _we _let them. Lawyer's are lawyers because there is money in helping someone guilty, someone wealthy, avoid jail. Simple as that-" this time Leah interrupted Jameson and approached his desk.

"Any lawyer who would knowingly free the guilty or knowingly incarcerate the innocent is a scumbag and a worthless excuse for a lawyer. We should uphold justice and fight for truth and honor. Any professor of law who says otherwise is probably still teaching because of his money and bought tenure!" she said slamming her final essay onto his desk.

Before she stormed out of the classroom she announced, "I want you all in here to know that I submitted a copy of the same essay to the Dean of the School so if the Dean sees so fit to fail me from the class- fine. However, Professor Jameson, if your ruling disagrees with hers everyone will know that you are just an incompetent fool who cannot stand to lose."

Leah stormed out of the classroom fighting back tears. She knew Elijah would be in his office and headed straight there.

"Leah?" Elijah asked surprised at her visit- she rarely visited him there.

She fell into his arms sobbing. "Leah? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"Just get me out of here, Elijah," she begged through her tears.

Leah was speechless the entire drive home, she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Elijah shifted in his seat, he hated feeling helpless and he wanted to know what was wrong so that he could ease her pain. He carried her up into the apartment and placed her lightly in bed, taking a seat beside her. He played with her hair patiently waiting for her to reveal what was bothering her so much.

After a while Leah sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes. She told him about how Professor Jameson had hated her. He told her the story of the final exam gone wrong. She told him how he had always had it in for her.

"Today, he brought up a case about a little girl who was murdered in Ohio. How the man who did it was certainly guilty but was freed because he paid off the judges and the lawyers. But it was more than that, he had paid off the girl's parents. He encouraged the class to think more about the money than the justice and truth involved. I told him he was a scumbag lawyer unworthy of his bought tenure," she said forcefully.

"Well, I can understand why that might upset you some, but I sense you have more to tell me?" he asked with gentle eyes.

"Thirteen years ago, my twin sister was murdered. The case he brought to class was her's and he knew it," she said slowly forming each word.

Elijah's mouth opened in shock.

"I would've told you about her Elijah, but it isn't something I've ever talked about. My parents tried to force me into therapy but I hated them so much for giving up on my sister that I refused. It's something I've kept so buried, so chained up inside- I had to to be able to face my parents each day. Things were never the same between us after that, they became distant. I became distant. I only wanted to get away from it all," she said as she dry sobbed, unable to procure more tears.

Elijah held her close. "I am so sorry, Leah. I am so, so sorry. To lose a sibling... there is no pain like it in the world. Would you like to tell me about her?"

"You know, up until right now, I was really dreading having to talk about her, but for some reason, I just want to tell you..."

"You can tell me anything, Leah, you know that," he said kissing her cheeks.

"Sophie was... my best friend. We were identical at birth but never for long after that. She was the one in little dresses having tea parties while I was climbing trees in my ripped up blue jeans. But we both loved to read. When we were too little, my mother would read us our favorite book of fairy tales, picking a story each night until we got through them all and started again. Sophie and I would reenact our favorite parts, it was our favorite thing to do. We didn't get along all of the time. I was shy and she was frankly kind of obnoxious- her energy would make the adults crazy and she always threw a fit if she didn't get her way. Life was so quiet, so still, so empty when she was taken from me... I think my parents knew that I resented them, that they failed us. I think that's why they pushed me away- they couldn't bear to see that level of contempt in their child's eyes."

"I imagine not," he told her. "But that forgives nothing. They should have been there for you, Leah. They should have fought for Sophie. I am so very sorry that they have failed you. I wish I could do more but I promise I will never fail you, Leah," he said fervently.

"There is something you can do," she said in a small voice.

"Anything, Leah. What is it?" he asked eager to please her.

"Elijah, can we share blood again? It makes me feel so close to you and that's just where I want to be right now," she pleaded.

He bit into his wrist and offered it to her as he took hers in his hand. "Elijah, do it from the scar. I'm not sure why, but I just really want you to bite me there," she told him and he nodded.

She put his wrist to her mouth and sucked lightly as his blood flowed into her mouth. Elijah's eyelids fluttered slightly, the feeling of electric pleasure flooding his body as it had done before. He moaned softly as he bit into the scar he made on her neck. As soon as her blood flowed into his mouth the feeling seemed to double. Both he and Leah moaned at the same time, sounds of pleasure filling the room.

Suddenly, Leah began to see images like she had of her released compelled memories- only these were not her memories. Leah saw Elijah dressed in victorian era garb reprimanding a tall blonde man.

_"Niklaus, you cannot parade around the village feeding from anyone of your choosing at all hours of the day! You will reveal our secret and we will have to shed a great deal of blood before being rousted from yet another home!"_

Leah dropped Elijah's wrist in shock.

She looked to Elijah for explanation but he looked just as confused as she felt.

"What just happened?" Leah asked slightly freaked out.

Elijah appeared lost for words. "I... I believe I just witnessed a memory of yours...I saw you as a young child on a playground... I have _never _heard of this happening before..." he said looking around the room with his mouth dropped open in confusion.

"I saw you- you looked straight out of a Charles Dickens novel. I- I think I saw Klaus. You were scolding him for attacking villagers during the day and threatening to reveal your secret."

"Indeed I have many such memories," he said frowning.

"I'm sorry Elijah, I didn't know that this would happen. I hope you aren't-," she began hoping he wasn't upset.

"Upset? How could you have known this would happen Leah? I haven't even heard of this ever before. Of course I am not upset. In fact, I am elated. This is a way we can become closer, regardless of just how we are able to do this. There is nothing that I wish to hide from you."

"There's nothing I want to hide from you either, Elijah," she told him kissing him.


	20. Fearsome

**AN: Review guys! We are about to go into TVD season 2! I need fuel my dear readers!**

Leah broke the surface of the bathwater when she heard a knock on the door.

"Elijah," she said inviting him in.

"Well hello there, I didn't realize I was in for such a morning treat," he said eyeing her through the bubbles of her bath.

"Well, I'd love for you to join me," she said beckoning for him.

Elijah laughed softly as he began to disrobe. "Anything for you, love," he said as he joined he in the porcelain tub. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yesterday, you revealed something incredibly personal to me, even though it was something of which you never shared with another before. I have something to share with you, that I haven't until now simply because I cannot explain it and I will have few answers for your questions... I have had a few odd dreams in which I converse with my mother. I began having these dreams when I first saw you in the bookstore, but I haven't had one since the night I woke up screaming in bed with you. In these dreams I sometimes see my brother attacking you- it's as if I use your face in my dreams, to replace the faces of Niklaus' countless victims. Those parts seem like normal nightmares perhaps but there is something peculiar about them all. I saw you in your bedroom before I had ever been inside your bedroom. I saw Damon hurting you, you saying my name in your sleep... It was very surreal," he admitted to her slowly.

"Well thank you for telling me, Elijah. And don't worry that you've scared me off or anything. though it all is a bit odd. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happens when we share blood..." she began to muse.

"It is possible, I suppose. Yet another thing I cannot explain that has to do with the two of us..."

They were both silent for a few moments.

"Are you excited for the Ball tonight?" he asked fishing one of her feet out of the water and beginning to massage it.

Leah sighed contentedly. "You're amazing at that, you know. To answer your question, yes and no. No because I'm angry that my school would hire such an evil man and because that evil man will be in attendance tonight. Yes because I get to see you in a tux again, dance with you and wear a dress that makes me look hot. And then I get to come home with you and have hot passionate sex with you because you will find me irresistible in said dress."

"I always find you irresistible, but I will most definitely appreciate the dress," he told her as her began to suck lightly on her toes causing her to gasp.

"Are you trying to turn me on? Because it is working," she scolded him playfully.

"Always," he said winking.

"Hey, Elijah... do you think that thing that happened last time we shared blood will happen again?" she asked curious.

He considered her question for a moment. "I don't see why it wouldn't, but then again I don't understand why it did in the first place," he said in an uncertain tone.

"There's something I was hoping to try, if you're up for it," she said mysteriously. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her without question.

"If we do it in here, what if I like pass out when you bite me and I drown?" she asked skeptically.

He pursed his lips and gave her a look. "Do you really think I'd allow you to drown?" He did not retract his arm. She laughed and took his wrist while handing him her own.

Soon the familiar warmth rushed through them both. Leah closed her eyes and focused hard.

She focused on her memories of Elijah. The first time they met after his presentation. Their first kiss. Their first time together. She opened her eyes and looked up at him dropping his wrist lightly into the bath.

He looked at her with dark lustful eyes. "What did you see?" she asked him to be sure he saw what she pushed for.

"I saw memories of our many firsts together," he said in a low voice. "I could _feel _what you were feeling and thinking at each time. I am now incredibly aroused- we may have to cut this bath short."

Leah clapped excitedly. He raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, now try me! Think hard about those same memories and show them to me," she told him retaking his wrist.

"You did that?" he asked curious. She nodded. He took her wrist back to his mouth and closed his eyes in concentration. He recalled the time she invited him into her home, their first kiss, the first time she went down on him, their first time together. He was distracted when he heard Leah's heavy breathing fill the room.

"I think you are right about cutting bathtime short, Elijah," she told him lustfully.

He quickly lifted her out and at full speed deposited her onto his bed. They were both still dripping wet, but they didn't seem to care.

"Elijah," Leah exhaled trying to catch her breath. "We have to get ready for the dance."

"One more time, Leah. I _need_ you. You don't seem to understand just how addicted I am to you," he said sinfully, rubbing his growing erection against her.

"We've been in bed _all day,_" she protested.

Elijah feigned a hurt expression. "Are you saying, that you don't want me, love?" he frowned.

"You are simply incorrigible. Fine, one more time," she said smiling, secretly pleased that he couldn't get enough of her.

He gave her a mischievous smile as he abruptly rammed into her, eliciting a delicious moan.

"I love how tight you are around me... It drives me positively _wild_," he said as he began hammering into her at a pace that he was sure would make her come quickly. _I certainly am acting like a wild beast..._

"Oh, Elijah... ahhh...how is it that you always manage to hit _that _spot?" she asked between pants.

"You mean this spot?" he asked with a devilish grin as he rammed up into her and pressed into her g-spot. She screamed in pleasure. He repeated the action until she clenched around him and her orgasm coaxed him to completion.

"I believe that we have a Ball to prepare for? Perhaps you should start by getting out of bed," he said, suddenly out of bed and standing at the foot of the bed.

Leah gave him the most judgmental of looks before cracking up and throwing a pillow at him. "You. Are. A. Brat." she told him between giggles.

He tackled her gently laughing hysterically. "You know, in my thousand years upon this earth, you are the first to call me a brat. I hope you are proud of yourself," he said regaining control of his lungs.

"I am," she said getting out of bed and walking towards the closet. "Come and grab your tuxedo, Elijah, I am kicking you out of the room now. You aren't allowed to see me until I've finished everything."

"May I have this dance, my love?" Elijah asked smoothly taking Leah's hand.

"Of course you may, _my _love," she replied smiling.

Elijah led her to the middle of the dance floor when the music began to play. She had hated to dance for most of her life- but that was before Elijah was her dancing partner. He made the whole ordeal seem effortless and she felt like a princess.

Elijah leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're right, you are simply irresistible in that dress. That navy goes so perfectly with your skin and your eyes," he said lifting her chin up to his so that he could peer into her beautiful blue orbs.

A few songs later Leah spotted Anna tugging her boyfriend along to the dance floor and waves behind Elijah's back.

"When this dance is through, would you like to meet Anna?" Leah asked thinking it was time that they formally met.

"I would love to," he replied politely. He was eager to meet this girl- she was such a good friend to Leah and he had not forgotten that it was she who helped him to find Leah that one night.

When the song came to a close Leah ran to Anna with Elijah in tow.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Elijah!" she introduced them excitedly.

Elijah took her hand and kissed it, ever the gentleman. "Hello, Anna, I am pleased to meet you. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance? Leah talks about you all the time and I figure we should become acquainted with one another."

Anna blushed, unused to Elijah's formal manner. "Sure, of course," she replied as she followed him to the dance floor.

Leah looked to Anna's boyfriend who looked alarmed that his girl had just been stolen off his arm. "Come on Toby, let's go keep an eye on them shall we?" Leah said in a playful tone successfully getting Toby to relax.

When the dance was through, Elijah quickly led Anna to Toby and Leah.

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow your date, Toby. I will gladly return her to you in exchange for my Leah," he said with a charming smile. Toby muttered something along the lines of 'yeah no problem' and then awkwardly pulled Anna off to get drinks.

"Anna seems like a wonderful young woman, but I can't bear another dance away from you," he said taking her waist and sweeping her back onto the floor. "I know that I initiated that partner exchange, so please do not feel that I am in any way upset... But I was surprised to discover just how jealous I become when I see another man with his hands on you..." he leaned down and kissed the faint scar on her shoulder. She shuddered into him, which was the reaction he was searching for and smiled.

"You're kind of sexy when you're jealous... I may just go and hunt down another guy to dance with, just to see you react," she told him in a feeble attempt at payback.

"You won't if you don't want the evening to end badly for the poor unsuspecting fellow," he said in a tone that she wasn't sure was joking. She looked at him contemptuously.

"Oh Leah, you know I wouldn't ruin our perfect evening by sullying the tuxedo you seem to like so very much with blood," he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. She rolled her eyes at him and he kissed her forehead. "That's my girl," he sighed.

"You know what, I'm kind of thirsty. Let's go grab a beer," she said pulling him along to the bar. As they waited in line, Elijah felt Leah tense at his side.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing... just bastard professor just reared his ugly face," she said snottily.

"You are adorable when you are indignant," he said before kissing her and pulling away from the line heading towards Jameson.

"Elijah- what are you doing," she hissed at him. He gave her a look and gestured his head towards the bar, his meaning clear. _Grab your drink, don't worry._

She saw as Elijah approached Jameson and clapped a hand on his shoulder as he led him out of the room.

Several minutes later Elijah strolled back into the ballroom straightening his sleeve cuffs.

Leah aggressively made her way through the crowd to him. "What did you do?" she asked noticing the professor's absence.

"Nothing much. I suggested to him that he make an anonymous yearly donation valued at roughly half his salary to children's grief centers. He decided to go home early tonight- something about a broken nose..." Elijah mused.

Leah couldn't help but smile as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you so much, you know?"

"I had my suspicions, though it is always a pleasure to hear you confirm them," he said nuzzling into her neck as they began to sway back and forth slowly. "I love you, my Leah," he said as his teeth gently scraped at her scar. Leah trembled before deliberately stomping on his foot.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I don't think you fully understand what that does to me," she seethed.

"Oh, I know. I can _smell _it, love. I'm only attempting to prepare you for what I have in store for you tonight," he whispered huskily.

"Are you telling me that the six hours we spent in bed today was not enough to satisfy you?" she asked, teasing him, wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

"Lover, we could spend the next decade in bed and still I would leave it wanting more," he admitted in a voice that excited her even more.

"Turn me into a vampire, and I will gladly give you that decade," she whispered back at him.

Her statement took him off guard and he stilled, no longer dancing. "You don't know what you're saying, Leah..." he said slowly taking her by the arm and leading her away from the crowd, unsure if he could have such a serious conversation amidst a swarm of people.

"Of course I do, Elijah. Let me guess, you could never turn me into a vampire because it would be sooooo selfish of you and you couldn't bear to see me become a monster like you or something?" she accused. He nodded.

"You've essentially covered my main objections, yes," he told her adamantly.

"Well sorry Elijah, but like every vampire novel and television series has used that excuse so it is trite and cliche to me," she shot back.

"Would you like to continue this conversation at home?" he asked politely as he eyed the crowd of people beginning to gather near them. Leah shrugged and began walking to the car.

Elijah barely had time to close his own car door before Leah began to rant.

"Elijah, as hard it may be for you to believe this, it is effortless for me- you are no monster-," she began.

"Make no mistake, Leah- I have killed people, many people. I am not the man around others that I am around you," he said closing his eyes in frustration. _I was hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. _"I am not one of the most feared vampires in all of history only because I am an Original. I uphold a reputation- if people cross me, I kill them. I hurt them," he said begging her to understand.

"Elijah, we all do things that are bad. When you are around for as long as you've been of course the list is going to seem unbearably long. You've told me that I make you feel more human, more good. You'd be keeping me around forever with you to do so!" she contested.

Elijah was uncharacteristically silent for the remainder of the drive.

Leah began to worry that the reason he was so opposed to changing her was that he didn't want her around with him forever. She sat in the silence and convinced herself that that was the case. _Nothing else makes sense, _she thought holding back tears.

Her stiff upper lip failed as soon as Elijah closed the apartment door behind them. She collapsed to the floor in the living room and began to sob. Elijah ran to her side immediately.

"If you don't want me, Elijah, I'd rather you just tell me. Stop hiding behind all of this moral bullshit and tell me the truth," she said between sobs.

_She thinks that I don't want her? _Elijah was flabbergasted. He took her into his lap and held her head in his hands.

"Leah... I love you more than I have ever thought possible. Of course I want you by my side for all eternity. Frankly, I'm not sure how I could ever continue _being _without you. I just... don't think this is a decision you can make lightly. It will change everything," he told her begging her to understand.

"Not everything Elijah. We would still be together, and we would still love each other. That's all that matters to me right now," Leah protested.

"It's all that matters to me as well, dear. But this isn't a decision you have to make any time soon, my love," he said kissing her hair.

"Elijah, you may be over a thousand years old but you don't look a day over twenty six or seven. I don't want to exist forever looking as if I could be your mother. I'm not saying you should change me tonight- I'm not saying that I even want to change anytime in the immediate future. But I do, ultimately, want to be with you forever. Will you promise me, Elijah, that you will change me before I outage you, appearance wise? Give me your word that you will change me when I ask and in exchange I will promise you that I won't ask you to do so until I am entirely certain about it."

Elijah gave her a heated glare. "I give you my word," he said almost reluctantly.

"What?" Leah asked demanding he explain his attitude.

"I simply dislike the thought of you dying. I find it unsettling," he said softly.

"Oh Elijah, always my great protector," she said kissing him on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied passion in his voice.

"Well now that we've cleared up that you do in fact intend to have me around forever... please get me out of this dress and make love to me, Elijah. It has been far too long since we've been in bed and I am _aching _for you," she said with a sexy smile.

Elijah didn't need to be told twice. He was ready to take her right there on the living room floor but resisted and quickly carried her to bed.

"How did you do that?" Leah asked in disbelief when suddenly the dress she was wearing was on the floor.

"I think you underestimate my desire for you," Elijah told Leah, his voice scathing with sex.

"I want you to take me from behind," Leah moaned as Elijah licked and kissed her through her panties. He growled and ripped them off in one swift movement, causing Leah to giggle.

He lifted her up and set her down on her knees as he grabbed her hips. Elijah leaned into her back and rested his chin above her shoulder.

"I'm finding that I really enjoy this scar of yours. It's almost like it is physical proof that you are _mine,_" he said as he kissed and nipped at it while rubbing his member against her hot sex. Leah shivered in his arms and began to grind against Elijah's crotch. He continued to lick and bite and suck her mark until she could barely support herself. He grabbed her around the torso and continued his ministrations to her scar as he filled in in one movement. Leah cried into the room. Each time that he brushed against his mark she felt as if he were rubbing her clit at a hundred times speed.

"Elijah, you're going to make me come soon if you keep doing that," she warned him between moans.

"Let's play a game then, shall we? Let's see how many times I can make you come before I do..." he said sucking harder than before and thrusting at a steady and fast pace.

Leah felt her orgasm approaching quickly and three thrusts later she was writhing around him. She cried out for mercy but he only continued to lap at her shoulder and she felt another orgasm beginning to build as she rode out the waves of her last.

"That's right, Leah. Come again for me, love," Elijah moaned into her ear as she began to clench around him, moaning. Elijah exhaled sharply, steadying himself as the pressure in his groin threatened to burst as her walls gripped him harder than before. _Not yet, _he thought as he bit lightly into Leah's shoulder before sucking hard at the skin there. He continued to thrust into her but lowered his pace slightly, wanting to elicit one more sweet orgasm from Leah before he came.

Leah felt like jello and would've collapsed onto the bed if not for Elijah's strong arms keeping her upright. She couldn't refrain from moaning and yelping as Elijah pounded into her, never failing to hit that sweet spot. Not that he minded of course, each of her little whimpers threatened to pull him over the edge.

"Do you have any idea how close I am, Leah? It's almost like your sweet tight pussy is begging me to come inside you," he told her intermittently between sucking and licking at her scar. Leah began to shake in pleasure. Elijah could hold back no longer and threw his head back as he moaned in pleasure as his warm seed flooded inside of her.

He rolled over beside her and snuggled her to his chest. "Have I succeeded in making you forget your own name?" he asked grinning.

"Pretty much," she replied dazed.

"Leah, I have been thinking... There is a place I would like to show you, if you are amenable. Perhaps after your graduation?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" she asked her eyes filled with excitement, she couldn't wait to travel with him.

"Well, eventually, I'd like to share with you all of my favorite places in the world. I thought it would be fitting to start with the place I grew up. Of course, due to the recent incident with Katerina being in Mystic Falls, I will have to make a few calls to ascertain if it is safe, but I would love for you to see it," he said.

"I would love to, Elijah!" she told him, his invitation meaning more to her than he knew.


	21. Graduation

**AN: And here begins integration into canon! Woohoo cue TVD season 2. I have borrowed dialogue from the show for authenticity. The plot will eventually diverge quite a bit, but I really wanted to integrate Leah as fully into the canon as possible. For example, this chapter explains why Elijah was sort of OOC at the beginning of his time in TVD (sullen, ruthless, etc- idk maybe it's just me). That said, any dialogue that sounds familiar to you is from the show and is by no means my own! Enjoy, leave me some love and review! Thanks for reading! I hope you have feels about this chapter, please share them!**

"Leah, while you are at graduation rehearsal I will be out of town briefly- there is some business I have to attend to in New York City. I should be back an hour or so after you return home," he told her hating to be apart from her for any length of time. But he had something very special to attend to in New York and he couldn't put it off for much longer.

"As long as you're back by tomorrow night for the big to do, I will be totally fine," she said kissing him goodbye.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he assured her as she walked out the door.

Elijah boarded a private plane to JFK airport. As he took he seat he procured his cell phone from his pocket.

Slater picked up on the first ring.

"Elijah, to what do I owe this call?" Slater asked nervously.

"I am calling to inquire about the situation with Katerina in Mystic Falls. I am planning a trip there in a few days and I want to be certain that Klaus has not been altered to her existence?"

"No, no, Elijah. He hasn't been informed as far as I know. I will double check the nets and call you if that conclusion changes. You should be able to have a Klaus free trip," Slater said more confidently.

"Thank you, Slater," he said as he hung up.

Elijah spent the remainder of the flight going over his plan in his head.

He landed and quickly hailed a cab, muttering an address to the driver.

When Elijah arrived at the jewelry shop the front clerk beckoned him to the back. "Mr. Glassman has been expecting you, Mr. Mikaelson. Right this way, please."

Elijah entered a grandiose office and approached the balding man at his desk. Mr. Glassman stood up and shook hands with Elijah.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I hope you are pleased with my work," he said retaking his seat and shuffling through a locked drawer. "Ah, here it is," he said offering Elijah a small package.

Elijah opened the box and inspected its contents for a moment. "It is perfect, Daniel, thank you for your impeccable work. This is my design exactly as I imagined it. This is Azul Lapis?" he asked confirming.

"Of course, just as you specified," the man replied curtly.

"Excellent," Elijah said handing the man his credit card and pocketing the package.

"Please accompany me to the front to get you all checked out," the man said standing up and leading Elijah through the store.

Mr. Glassman swiped his card and handed Elijah several papers to sign.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Elijah said as he exited the store and made his way back to the airport.

The rehearsal left Leah exhausted. A night filled with waiting in lines and sitting and standing and sitting and standing. She went to bed and waited for Elijah to join her. True to his word, she had not been home an hour before he crawled into bed beside her.

"How did your trip go?" she asked curious, it was unlike Elijah to just take off.

"Wonderfully, though I missed you," he said kissing her forehead and taking her into his arms. "How was your rehearsal?" he asked and smiled as she sighed, exasperated. "That bad huh?"

"I simply lack patience enough to sit and stand as directed for three hours..." she said snuggling into him. "I am exhausted," she admitted.

"Then sleep my dear, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. And everything is all cleared for us to take our little vacation. I have a flight arranged for us following the ceremony, if that is okay with you."

"Of course it is, sounds wonderful," she said slowly drifting to sleep.

"I will be the one in the red... oh wait, we are all going to be in red," she said playfully as she left to go and change for the ceremony.

The ceremony went as expected. There was copious amounts of applause, many tears, and many joyful smiles. As the Dean called Leah's name and she walked across the stage, Elijah stood and applauded her enthusiastically. He gave her a breathtaking smile as she threw her arms around him after the last name was called and the ceremony came to a close.

"You did it, Leah! I am so proud of you," he said passionately before giving her a brief kiss. Leah and Elijah navigated their way through the crowd, stopping every so often as Leah received congratulations from various friends and classmates. Eventually, they made it to the car.

"I already have the bags packed in the car, is there anything you need from home before we drive to the airport?" Elijah asked politely. Leah shook her head happily and she took off the red gown to reveal a white blouse and tightly fitting black pants.

"Nope. All ready to go to Virginia!" she told him as she climbed into the car.

They landed in Virginia some hours later. _Of course Elijah would have a private jet at his beck and call, _Leah thought smiling. _And of course he would have a limo waiting at the airport to take them to their hotel. _

"We are celebrating tonight, love. I will keep from you no luxury," he warned as he opened the limo door for her.

"Are you saying there is going to be champagne when we arrive?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, most definitely," he replied as if it were obvious.

They arrived at the hotel and Elijah was not exaggerating- he had rented out the Presidential Suite. Elijah popped a bottle of champagne.

"To you Leah," he said raising his glass to her.

The pair sipped the bubbly alcohol for a while, making their way through the bottle.

"Do I have you nice and loosened up?" Elijah asked.

"Elijah, you know you don't have to liquor me up to get me in bed," she teased feeling the familiar lightening of her body as she did when she drank.

"Oh I know that I don't- I was wondering if I could offer you a massage?" he said shrugging nonchalantly. _The plan starts now, _he thought.

"That sounds magnificent," she replied as he positioned her in the middle of the bed and began to knead at her shoulders. He was very attentive, working his way up her neck and down her back. He guided her down to the bed began to massage her legs and feet. He enjoyed the small yelp she gave when he squeezed her ass. He pulled off her pants and began to kiss around her panites.

"Do I have you nice and loosened up now, lover?" he asked as he began to remove her panites with his teeth.

"Oh yeah," she replied with drunken enthusiasm. He buried his face between her legs lapping up her juices and tonguing her clit quickly. He inserted a finger and began to stroke at her g-spot as she thrusted onto his hand. He groaned aloud when she began to clamp down on his finger whimpering in pleasure, making it hard for him to move.

Leah attempted to sit up but Elijah held her down by the shoulders. "And just where do you think you're going, love?"

"I was going to return the favor..." she said suggestively as she grabbed at the bulge in his pants.

"Oh no you aren't... Not tonight- tonight is all about you my dear. I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon," he told her as he bit into his mark causing her to lurch in pleasure.

He adjusted their bodies until they were spooning. Elijah continued to pay attention to her scar eliciting gasps from Leah as he snuck his hand around to her front and tweaked her throbbing and sensitive clit. "I love you so much, Leah. I have walked the earth for a thousand of years and never before have I found what I have with you. You complete me Leah," he whispered in her ear as she moaned. Elijah was more than hard at this point but he was resolute that he wouldn't take her until she begged for him. He gradually increased the pressure on her neck and on her clit and it wasn't long before she was shaking with orgasm in his arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself lover?" he demanded as she whimpered in affirmation. "Do you see how hard you make me?" he asked as he unbuckled his belt and slide his pants and underwear off. Leah reached for him but he retreated just out of her reach.

"No, no, lover. There is something I want you to do for me before you can have this," he said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Anything," she breathed.

"I want you to show me how you'd like me to touch you," he demanded softly, his eyes darkening with lust.

Leah was suddenly nervous, she had never masterbated in front of anyone before. Elijah sensed her nerves and whispered how sexy it would be to him in her ear.

She started grabbing at her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples. Elijah groaned at the sight. Slowly her hands ghosted down her midsection and to her lower lips. Elijah's eyes widened. _This is so erotic, _he thought as he subconsciously began to stroke himself.

She began to finger herself before she rubbed gentle circles around her clit. She was thrusting her hips into the air wishing for some resistance. "Elijah, please," she begged.

Elijah crouched over he, still stroking himself slowly. "Yes, lover, what is it that you would like me to do?" he said with a knowing grin.

"Inside, now. I want you in-," she was interrupted as he thrust into her. She moaned in approval. "Oh, yes."

Elijah longed to ram into her quickly, but he knew he wouldn't last more than a few strokes if he did. Instead, he gripped the sheets around Leah's head and moving at a near unbearable speed. Leah thrusted up into him as he thrusted down and his resolve quickly shattered. He sped up his thrusts and made sure to scrape against her g-shot as he entered and exited her sweet body.

"Leah that was the sexiest thing I have _ever _witnessed. You had me near coming without laying a finger upon me," he said as he thrusted.

"Elijah I am so close," she murmured and he thrusted harder intent on seeing her through another orgasm. "Yes, yes, right there!" she screamed as she approached completion. Elijah was thankful when she began to orgasm for he was certain he wouldn't have been able to hold back much longer. He grunted, relieved as his release came to him.

"We would hide in these caves each full moon, seeking safety from the wolves," Elijah motioned around at the rocks.

"I'm sure much of the town has changed since you lived here," Leah mused while looking out at the forest.

"Yes, much has indeed. There were no roads, no buildings- only small wooden huts I suppose. But the caves remain," he said. "Leah," Elijah said grabbing her hands in one of his and dropping to one knee near a boulder. "This is the last place I was ever human and you are the first person to remind me what being human felt like. I was being entirely truthful when I told you I wanted you to be in my life forever. Though we agreed on waiting for you to change into a vampire, it doesn't change the fact that I want you and only you by my side for all eternity," he paused and took a small box from his pocket. Leah began to breath heavily. "Leah O'Hara will you do me the supreme honor of agreeing to become my wife?" he asked his eyes for once showing a great deal of vulnerability. Elijah had never before married or even proposed marriage to a woman before.

Leah began to cry tears of joy and pulled him to his feet.

"Of course I will marry you, Elijah, nothing would make me happier!" she proclaimed as she threw her arms around him. He spun her around in joyous circles while catching her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled her legs around his waist and gently pinned her to a boulder as his tongue caressed hers lovingly. Elijah pulled back from their kiss to ask Leah if she would like to try on the ring. She agreed. He slowly opened the velvet lined box and slid the diamond ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

"It's beautiful, Elijah," Leah said in awe admiring the cut of the stone and the gorgeous blue gems that surrounded the diamond.

"I'm glad that you like it- I spent weeks designing it. Look familiar?" he asked brandishing his daylight ring.

"Those are daylight stones?" Leah asked. _He thinks of everything, _she thought swooning.

"They cannot be spelled to protect you from sun until you have become a vampire, but they will be ready for when you do turn. I wanted you to know that I do very much intend on keeping you forever, Leah. I intend on exerting that bond in every way possible. I've never married before nor have I ever created a vampire for companionship," he admitted to her.

"I get to be your first, Elijah?" she asked elated that finally they could truly share a first time together. She hadn't really begun to wrap her mind around what that meant to her but she felt joyful.

"First and last," he said growling into her neck as he picked her up again and began kissing her with fervor.

Their kiss was interrupted a few minutes later when Elijah's phone began to ring. He froze. _No one who has this number besides Leah would call unless it was an absolute emergency. _

"Forgive me, there could be danger," he told her apologetically as he appraised the caller ID. _Slater, _he thought as he turned cold.

"What happened?' Elijah asked hiding the fear in his voice behind authority.

"There is a doppelganger in mystic falls. A pair of vampires have her and want to meet with you to negotiate an exchange a few hours outside of Mystic Falls," Slater said panting nervous.

"Very well, Slater. Text me the address," he said as he angrily hung up the phone. _Of course, Niklaus would in one fashion or another ruin this moment for me and for Leah, _he thought trying to figure out what he would tell Leah.

Elijah crouched low to the ground his hands gripping the side of his head as if he were experiencing a crippling headache.

"Elijah?" Leah asked cautiously. "What's going on?"

"Leah I want nothing more than to take you back to our hotel and ravish you, celebrating our engagement. To say that I am livid that I am being summoned away from such an opportunity is an egregious understatement... It appears that a pair of vampires have found the doppelganger you suspected may exist. They are holding her a few hours from her and are looking to negotiate an exchange with me. If is of paramount importance that I get to the doppelganger before my brother discovers her existence- and I can only assume that if I know of her, he will soon. If he gets to her-,"

"He will break the curse and all hell will break loose. I understand, Elijah. It's unfortunate timing, that is certain- but eventually we'll have all of time to celebrate. Go and take care of this. Just hurry back to me," she told him embracing him.

"It is no longer safe for you here, Leah. I must go and I cannot bring you with me- I cannot protect you and it is better if your existence is kept secret from other vampires. They could use you to get to me and Niklaus most certainly will if you are discovered- this is the danger I warned you of that first night. I need you to take these-," he said handing her the car keys, a credit card and a little pocket sized notebook.

"Get on the next flight back home, stay in the apartment as much as possible- I beg you. You will be safe there, I am the only vampire who can enter. This book," he said gesturing to the little black pocket book, "contains information about what to do if there is trouble- it contains my trusted contacts. I will be out of touch until I have secured the doppelganger- if you need to get in contact with me, go through them- it's too dangerous to make our contact conspicuous."

Elijah began to walk Leah back to the car. He paused and pinned her body between his and the car and kissed her passionately and fully, unsure of the next time he would be able to do so. "Please stay safe my love, I cannot bear to exist without you," he told her fervently. He opened the driver's side door for her and she hugged him.

"Elijah, I need you to be safe too. I need you to come back to me- we have unfinished celebrating to do," she told him trying to make him feel better and lighten the mood.

"I love you."

"I love you," Leah replied as he closed the door. Elijah sprinted off into the woods knowing that he needed to put distance between himself and Leah to resist going back and never leaving again. _I must stop Niklaus. If I do not, Leah will never be safe from his perpetual desire to destroy all that I love._

Leah sat still in the car for many minutes. She knew that Elijah was right- she would be safer if she went home as soon as possible. But the idea didn't sit well with her.

_I will not sit cooped up in our apartment while he is out there in danger. _Leah knew that Elijah's fears were justified. She could feel it in her stomach, a knot tightening like certainty coming to fruition. _Klaus will not be far behind._

Leah opened the little notebook that Elijah gave her, intent on hunting down this Slater and doing what she could to get to Klaus before Klaus got to Elijah and the doppelganger. She flitted through the pages. _Latin? _she thought confused but grateful for her cursory knowledge of the language from high school. _Well, my Latin is a bit rusty, but let's give it a go. _

_Slater. Slater. _She thought like a mantra eagerly searching for his name. Finally she located the name halfway down the page towards the end of the book. Next to his name was an address and a phone number. She decided to call him and offer her help in finding Klaus. She told him she had secret intel on his movements and did not let on that she was with Elijah, not wanting Slater to alert Elijah that she had not returned to Boston. Slater was hesitant at first. In order to gain his trust, Leah confided in Slater that it was she who confirmed that Katerina Petrova was alive in the tomb in Mystic Falls. Slater concluded that no one who had discovered Katherine and had not reported her to Klaus was a friend of Klaus'.

Slater agreed to have her over, happy for the help as he was feeling an increased pressure to track down Klaus and knew that Klaus would kill him when it became clear he was working for Elijah against him.

Instead of heading to the airport, Leah set off for Richmond to meet Slater at his home.

Slater invited her in quickly, looking around to make certain Leah hadn't been followed.

"Thanks for coming, I could really use some help," Slater said graciously. "I'm impressed by your work with the Petrova doppelganger."

"I'm pretty thorough with my research, but it seems I've reached a dead end. I found you through a contact- I was hoping maybe we could help each other," she offered steeping her voice with authority as she had witnessed many times from Elijah.

"Of course, whatever you need. In fact, I was just thinking about backing up my hard drive elsewhere, would you like a copy of everything I have? I'm pretty much at a dead end now too when it comes to Klaus- I can barely keep up with all the intel, just today, out of the blue I was made aware of the existence of a doppelganger! Imagine that," he said obviously disappointed with himself that he didn't discover this sooner.

"That would be great, Slater. Perhaps a pair of fresh eyes will be helpful, why don't you begin copying the data for me... In the meantime, I was wondering if you had any information I could look through regarding ancient magic such as the curse placed on Klaus," she said feeling slightly uncomfortable with her demanding authoritative act.

"Yeah of course- I'll get right on it, it'll take a few hours though. Right through those doors is my library. Help yourself to any of the books, the ones old enough to contain any info on that sort of old magic- you'll find them right away, they stand out."

Leah left Slater to work on the computer and made her way to his library. He had an impressive collection of books. There were stacks of leather bound grimoires and bookshelves of lore. Leah spotted a tattered looking stack of parchment bound together with wood and cord. _I'm going to assume this is what he meant but standing out. _She picked up the book and opened to the first page. _Latin, of course. At least there are pictures. _

She flipped through it using the crude illustrations as a guide but the book contained many pages and she had yet to see anything regarding werewolves. _That's odd, _she thought as she noticed a series of drawings depicting two figures coupling, then biting one another on the shoulder, and then finally a mysterious illustration of the two figures connected to the sun and to one another by the heart. Unconsciously she touched her scar and thought of Elijah.

She struggled to decipher the dense Latin and some other language that surrounded the drawings. She could crudely make out only part of it and even then only getting the gist of the markings. _Marked Mates, it is called. A phenomenon of nature and magic binding the life force of two beings. The marks will bind the two, intertwining their destinies. The mark shall ward off all other potential mates and links the pair physically and emotionally and through memory._

Leah had a strange feeling that this had something to do with her and Elijah and the strange bite on her neck and the way they could share memories. She was frustrated that she couldn't glean more from the foreign text but she refused to ask Slater to translate fearing it would blow her cover.

She put the Marked Mates to the back of her mind for the time being and continued to shuffle through the pages. She didn't have to flip through very many to find information about Klaus' curse. This part was mostly in Latin and Leah was able to understand a better portion of this.

She looked up in sudden realization. _Elijah is going to use the doppelganger to lure Klaus to town. He wanted to do it on his own terms. He intended for Klaus to come all along. _She realized as she understood that Klaus would be vulnerable during the transition and ceremony to break his curse. _Elijah is going to kill Klaus then, _she understood. _How dare he tell me to go home and hide when he knew that Klaus would come and he admitted to me all those months ago that Klaus was a danger even to him! _Leah was beginning to grow angry that Elijah had misled her, suggesting that there was a chance that Klaus would show up, not letting on that he would ensure that Klaus would.

Slater came into the room carrying a portable hard drive and handed it to her. "This information is incredibly valuable. If it falls into the wrong hands... it would be catastrophic. Please tell me you are staying somewhere safe," he said cautiously.

"Any hotels you'd recommend?" she asked lightly knowing that that was the wrong answer.

"Luckily for you, I have a series of safe houses throughout Virginia and surrounding states," he said as he approached a filing cabinet and procured a stack of papers. "This is the deed to a house twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls. Sign here and I will allow you to leave with that hard drive."

Leah was taken aback by his kindness. "Thank you, Slater. For everything."

"I want to see this Klaus bastard dead as much as the next guy. I have several degrees in philosophy and I am fascinated with morality- I find it unexcusable that one man can bully generations of vampires into living in fear."

She took the papers and signed them feeling better knowing that now no vampire could enter that house without her permission. He handed her a key to the house.

"If you find out anything, email me here," he handed her a slip of paper. "I've created a secure email for you- the login information is on the hard drive, I will let you know if I come across anything else as well," Slater told her.

Leah didn't know this, but she was incredibly lucky that she gave no information to Slater that would have triggered his compulsion to tell Elijah that she was there. Luckily she had unknowingly dodge that bullet.

She drove to the safehouse and realized that she was glad she had brought her purse with her, Elijah always insisted that she carry around a vial of vervain extract with her. But she didn't have any clothing or her computer. She had left it all at the hotel and knew that she could not return there. _Elijah will probably continue staying out of that hotel until he finished his business with Klaus here._

She pulled off into Richmond and entered a shopping center. She quickly acquired clothing, food and a laptop. _I suppose as a form of compromise I will try to stay inside the safehouse as much as possible... _she thought as she stocked up on food.

She programmed the address into her phone and used it as a GPS. When she arrived she was surprised at just how nice the house looked. She had expected some inconspicuous near foreclosed looking house, not this tidy suburban family home. Inside the house was comfortably furnished, which again, was more than she expected. She found the master bedroom and immediately began to sift through the many thousands of files that Slater had shared with her. She spent the rest of the evening and into the late night hours synthesizing information.

**Right after Elijah left Leah at the car**

Elijah sprinted to the nearest street and pretended to hitchhike. Soon a car pulled over to offer him a ride which he quickly accepted. When they came upon a gas station Elijah compelled the driver to get out and call himself a cab as Elijah drove off in his car to the location Slater had provided him.

_This had better not be a trick, _he thought menacingly, _I will not have been pulled away from my Leah for a rouse. I will collect the doppelganger and move quickly to draw Klaus from reclusion. If I know my brother, he will move swiftly to prepare the ritual for the next full moon. _Elijah checked his watch for the date. _Which is in nearly two weeks time. Two weeks and then I shall be at peace with my love forever, _he thought as he sped up a long and winding driveway seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Elijah knocked on the door ominously and heard a bit of bickering from within before he was greeted by an old acquaintance.

"Rosemarie, is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked coolly.

"Yes. In here. You have to forgive the house," the woman said nervously gesturing to an adjacent room.

"Oh no. What's a little dirt? I completely understand," he said stepping into the building. "So tell me what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked maintaining a tone of voice that had caused centuries of vampires to respect and fear him.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" she asked as she led him to a parlor and took a seat across from him.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit," he told her wishing they could hurry through these pesky formalities and get on with it.

"Katerina Petrova?"

"I'm listening," he said annoyed with the charade, but he couldn't exactly reveal that he knew of the doppelganger and Katerina's escape act without revealing Leah.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue," he said feigning interest.

"She survived," Rose said heavily. _Obviously, _Elijah thought.

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this," Rose noticed.

"Oh when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No. I have better. I have her doppelganger." _Finally, _Elijah thought.

"That's impossible. Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact," he protested feigning the ignorance that was expected of him.

"The facts are wrong."

"Well show her to me," he said gesturing around the room.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor. You're to be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you," Elijah promised careful to exclude Trevor from the agreement. _I will kill him for betraying me and destroying the trust Niklaus had for me. He made me break my word to my brother._

"Follow me," Rose said leading him to another part of the house.

Elijah stood staring at the doppelganger. It was unsettling to look at the girl and see Katerina. He felt feelings of hate for Katerina rise and he shoved them down. He flashed over to her, trying his best to frighten her. It was best that way. They would all think he was helping Klaus as they so clearly believed he was. Though he felt bad for scaring the poor girl.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there," he said smiling, realizing that soon he would be free from his brother's evil grasp and he could live happily with Leah undisturbed by his brother's plots.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going," he told the girl as he made to grab her by the arm.

"Please don't let him take me," the girl begged looking at Rose. Rose shifted her gaze uneasy.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done," he told the girl as he stepped towards Trevor, the betrayer.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry," the plea for mercy thick on his voice.

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary," he told Trevor. _Only your death will satisfy me, _he added in his head.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor," Elijah stated pointing a finger at him. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor said knowing already that he was doomed.

"So granted," Elijah said with an eeriy calm before striking off his head.

"You-" Rose screamed as she made a move towards Elijah.

"Don't, Rose. Now that you're free," he warned her. "Come," he said motioning to the scared girl.

"No, what about the moonstone?" the girl cried.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked his interest piqued. _I suppose I will eventually need to acquire the stone after all. _

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," the girl said bravely.

"Yes," Elijah told her, agreeing.

"I can help you get it," she offered. _Is this girl trying to negotiate with me? _he thought amused and annoyed. _I don't have time for this. _

"Tell me where it is," he demanded softly.

"It doesn't work that way," she said mustering up more and more bravery.

Elijah shifted, annoyed and impatient.

"Are you negotiating with me?" he looked at Rose in disbelief and for information.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose told him through tears.

Elijah rolled his eyes and began to compel the girl when he realized she was wearing a vervain necklace.

He ripped it off impatiently. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He discarded the offending necklace aside.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," he demanded his compulsion suddenly working. _Fool, this is why you should ingest vervain. It takes time to get it out of your system and can't be ripped off of you._

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she admitted unable to stop herself.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked knowing that Katerina had been in that cave.

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting," he said finally discovering something that he didn't already know.

Elijah paused as he heard glass shatter, he began looking around.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded looking at Rose.

"I don't know," Rose told him fearfully.

"Who else is in this house?" he demanded once more.

"I don't know," Rose repeated tears flowing down her face.

Elijah grabbed the girl roughly by the arm and made for the door.

"Up here," a voice whispered from up the stairs. Elijah sighed internally. _Great, a rescue mission._

"Down here," a voice says that Elijah recognized,but he couldn't quite place the distorted whisper.

Elijah rolled his eyes as a small wooden stake was fired through his hand and the girl disappeared from his side.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat," he broke off a coat stand and created a makeshift stake. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends. They were just wanted to help me out," the girl said in a small voice emerging at the top of the stairs. Elijah slowly began to ascend the staircase.

"What game are you playing with me?" he asked suspiciously as she threw a small glass vial at him which exploded vervain all over his face. Elijah screamed in discomfort and surprise. He knew that he would heal in seconds and their effort did nothing more than to provoke his rage.

A tall man appeared and shot stakes at him but Elijah knew the poor fool was no match for him. Elijah strode forward fully prepared to kill the man when none other than Damon Salvatore charged at him with the coat stand. Elijah's eyes lit up in rage just as Damon pierced his body with the wood. The stake was so large Elijah knew it would take him hours to heal and his vision suddenly went black.


	22. Home

**AN: Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know! Once again I have borrowed a bit of dialogue from TVD for continuity's sake and once again it is not at all mine! A bit of logistic guidance: Leah and Elijah are separated for the time being, I switch back and forth between the two- the timing of things when switching back and forth does occur on the same day but not necessarily at the same time, if that makes sense at all. Read and review!**

A couple of days had passed and true to the silent promise she made to Elijah, she did not leave the safe house. Leah had spent hours touching up her Latin skills. She decided to email Slater to ask if she could stop by and borrow some of his grimoires and the book of ancient magic. He replied quickly and they set up a time to meet. Slater had a meeting with a few vampires today about the doppelganger and told her that he'd leave the door unlocked for her and that she could take whatever she needed if he hadn't returned by then.

Leah was up all night studying through the files on Slater's hard drive. The picture she began to piece together of Klaus was not comforting. She knew from Elijah that Klaus had lived in England five hundred years ago and that nearly a hundred years ago their family had lived in New Orleans. What she discovered from Slater's research was that Klaus and Rebekah had made their way across the midwest- helping to create a near bloodbath in Chicago with none other than Damon Salvatore's brother, Stefan. _This is a little too much of a coincidence for my liking, _she thought uneasy at the idea of a Salvatore more vicious than Damon. _Not to mention Katherine's involvement with the Salvatore brothers who were currently in Mystic Falls with Elijah. _Things just got stranger and stranger.

She came across something that unsettled her more than anything else when she found a few quick photo's of Klaus checking into a hotel in Toledo taken from security cameras and a copy of the hotel guest book showing that he had stayed for a few days thirteen years ago. _Wow, Slater really did his research. It must not have been easy tracking all of this down. _ _I can't handle another coincidence, _she thought as she dug for more information about Klaus' time in Toledo but nothing more was to be found.

She sighed as she closed her laptop and went to shower and dress for the day. She made a quick bowl of oatmeal and sat at the kitchen table reviewing the information she had of Klaus. There was something odd, she realized as she bolted back to her laptop and did a search bringing up all of the photo's containing Klaus taken from security and traffic cameras. Slater had been able to track cars associated with Klaus by tagging the license plates he got off of hotel footage and cross referencing them with traffic recordings. _Clever, Slater, clever._

Leah noticed something peculiar. Parked in each hotel parking lot nearby Klaus' car was a large U-Haul looking truck. She checked against the street cameras and it was no coincidence that a truck always seemed to share the parking lot with Klaus- it followed behind him as he drove to and from hotels. _Interesting, I have a feeling he isn't toting around furniture, _she thought wondering just what could be so important that Klaus took it with him everywhere.

There didn't seem to be a whole lot of rhyme or reason to Klaus' movements. He stayed in major cities nearly as often as he checked into hotels in smaller seemingly inconsequential towns. She could see why Slater had such a hard time tracking him- it was easy to figure out where he had been but near impossible to predict where he was going to go next. The spacing between his travels was erratic, Leah noticed as she tried to discover some sort of helpful pattern, but to no avail.

Rose had contacted Slater early that morning. She said she had the whereabouts of the doppelganger and that she needed to meet with him, not knowing that Slater would have to report this meeting to Elijah. Rose told Slater that she was bringing a friend, Damon Salvatore to inquire about information regarding the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Slater told her he would have to dig through his files to see if he had anything to offer her and told her he would call back as soon as he knew. Immediately after the phone call ended Slater called Elijah.

"Yes, Slater?" Elijah said as he dressed for the day, having just arrived back at the hotel.

"I just got off the phone with Rose. She says that the Salvatore brothers have the doppelganger- one of them, Damon and she want to meet with me to discuss the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Should I meet with them or tell them I don't have anything to tell them?" he asked Elijah.

"Very well," Elijah said eager to repay Damon for staking him. "Agree to meet with them. Have them meet you at that internet cafe a few miles from your house," Elijah told him. "And Slater, forget that we had this call," he added glad that he compelled Slater to follow his every direction.

_I think it is time I gave my favorite pair of warlocks a call,_ Elijah mused as he dialed Jonas.

That afternoon, Elijah drove back to Richmond and waited outside the cafe on a bench. It was a lovely sunny day and there was a guitarist panhandling nearby. Elijah wished Leah was here with him to enjoy such a wonderful outing. He heard Slater's voice and quickly returned his attention to the cafe. He watched as Rose, Slater and Damon Salvatore took a seat near the floor to ceiling tinted glass window of the cafe. Elijah stood up and approached the musician. He deposited a hundred dollar bill into his guitar case and crouched down to grab a handful of coins.

The trio was speculating about the powers of the Originals and why Klaus would want to lift the curse of the Sun and the Moon. When they began to talk of rendering the moonstone useless, Elijah grew impatient. _They have no idea what they are dealing with, _he thought scornfully.

The last scrap of his patience vanished when Damon Salvatore opened his arrogant mouth and offered to help Slater walk in the sun if he gave them his help. _No Damon, I will help you to walk in the sun, _he thought as he threw the fistful of coins at the cafe window, shattering the glass in one marvelous explosion. He heard Rose and Slater scream as the sun burned their skin. _Damon- of course he has a daylight ring, _Elijah thought displeased that he was spared from suffering. _A pity I had to injure Slater, _Elijah thought apologetically. _But he should not have encouraged them to seek a way to destroy the moonstone. _Elijah made his way into the cafe and grabbed Slater, dragging him back to his car.

Elijah drove back to Slater's apartment. _There is no easy solution to this, _Elijah thought full of regret. _Slater has been a good ally to have but now that the doppelganger has escaped, Klaus will certainly be summoned to Mystic Falls and I will have no control over how or when he arrives. Slater is a vulnerability, he knows too much. _

"Slater, I need you to call Rosemarie and inform her that in order to destroy the moonstone, she needs to give it to a witch and that a witch alone will be able to render it useless," he said compelling Slater. _Luckily, I will have just the witch in place, _he said thinking of Jonas who was now in the other room.

Slater made the call.

"How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire..." Slater asked dazed and confused as if he didn't remember Elijah compelling him the last time.

"I'm a special vampire," Elijah offered casually, shrugging.

"What because you're an original?"

"Mmmhm. Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart," he said angry that Slater tried to help Damon and realizing that Slater had information that could interfere with his plan especially if Klaus got a hold of him. Klaus would torture Slater, Elijah was doing him a favor.

"But that would kill me forever," Slater said, his eyes growing wide in fear.

"I know. But it is necessary," Elijah said his voice only _just_ revealing his regret.

"Was it really?" Jonas asked as he entered the room.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now," Elijah told him nodding. Jonas knew what he had to do now and left for Mystic Falls.

Leah drove to Slater's that evening, he didn't answer her texts so she assumed he was still in a meeting. As he said, the door was unlocked and she let herself in. What she saw next caused her to scream quietly. Slater was lying staked on the floor, dead.

She rushed to him and cried, never having seen someone she knew dead since her sister. "Oh, Slater, what happened?"

Suddenly she remembered there could be danger. _Slater was a vampire, and he was killed. I need to get out of here quickly. _She ran into his library and stacked a pile of promising looking grimoires into a box she found under Slater's desk. She grabbed the book of ancient magic and quickly hurried to her car. She drove straight to the safehouse, shaking.

Leah was in the middle of struggling to translate more about this Marked Mates phenomenon when her phone rang, she was shocked at what appeared on the caller ID.

"Mom? What is it? Is something wrong?" her words came rushed and worried. Her family _never _contacted her.

"It's your father, he has had a heart attack. It happened this morning, he is currently in the hospital- it's not looking good," her mother told her, her voice shaking.

"Oh my god. Okay, I will be on the next flight into Ohio," Leah told her in shock.

Sure, Leah wasn't too close with her parents, there was a lot of bad blood between them- but they were her family.

Leah carefully hid the stack of books she had gotten from Slater's loft under a pile of blankets in her closet. She packed a backpack and locked up the safehouse, driving directly to the airport.

Four hours later, Leah landed in Toledo and rented a car and drove to the hospital. She found her mother waiting for her in the lobby, eyes swollen red.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Leah demanded.

"The doctors were able to contain the heart attack- luckily we got to the hospital in time. They said if we arrived any later they might not have been able to do much. He had another mini attack a few hours ago, but they were able to stop it before it got going too much. They are keeping him for observation for a few days," she said leading Leah to the hospital room where her father was.

"Leah," he father wheezed softly as she entered the room. She walked over to his bedside and took his hand.

"Hi dad," she said sadly, not liking seeing him laying there so helplessly. Her father was a powerful business man and he looked strange lacking his suit and briefcase.

"I heard that you graduated," he said with a sad look in his eye.

"Yeah, a few days ago," she shrugged knowing they didn't really care.

"Isn't that something, John?" her mother said patting her on the back.

"I'm so proud of you Leah... of all you've accomplished. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you like I should've been," he father breathed.

"You're only saying that because you think you're on your deathbed," Leah spat out suddenly, unable to refrain. "I'm sorry," she added afterwards, looking down.

"No, I deserve that," he said catching her gaze.

A doctor walked in carrying a clipboard and an IV bag. She changed the bag and gave the man a shot. "This medicine will ease his pain, but it will make him sleepy. He needs to rest," the doctor told Leah and her mother ushering them out of the room.

"Let's go home, Leah, we can visit him tomorrow," her mother said dabbing the tears from her eyes as she addressed her daughter.

"I'll meet you there, there's something I have to do first," she told her mother and then headed for her car.

This drive was all too familiar to Leah. She breathed in the streets of her childhood, letting herself shift into autopilot for a moment. Soon she arrived at the cemetery and quickly found the headstone she was here to see.

She sat down beside it and closed her eyes.

"Hey Soph... It's been a while since I've visited I know... Christmas two years ago..." she sighed heavily. "A lot has happened since then. I got into law school, I just graduated law school- it was amazing Soph I wish you were there with me. I wish you could meet Elijah, you'd love him and he'd love you. I'm going to marry him Sophie, he just asked me to a few days ago. It's going to be hard though, without you there. I'm going to miss you especially much on that day- but I will be thinking of you. Dad had a heart attack today, he is in the hospital and mom's a wreck. I should probably go and meet mom soon, but I just had to see you. I miss you Sophie, I love you," Leah put her forehead over her sister's name and kissed her headstone before returning to her car.

When Sophie died, at first, it was extremely hard for Leah to see her sister's name carved into stone in a cemetery. But as Leah grew older she found sitting and talking with her sister at her grave was peaceful and helped her deal with the loss. She went and spoke to Sophie a lot during high school when her parents were gone all the time on business. For some reason she didn't feel so alone, it was almost as if she could feel Sophie sitting next to her.

Leah made another mindless drive to her childhood home. It was eerie to her how little had changed over the years. Leah took a deep breath and went inside.

"You went to see Sophie," her mother said in a small voice, a statement not a question.

"I always visit Sophie when I come home," Leah replied carefully.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stayed here until your father returns home- there's no reason you have to get a hotel like you did last time. I haven't changed a thing in your room."

"And why haven't you?" Leah said as she went up the stairs and to her old bedroom- the one she used to share with Sophie. Leah had refused to let her parents get rid of any of Sophie's things. Half of the room still looked like it belonged to an eleven year old girl while the other half was sparsely decorated with books and not much else. It always surprised her to see that Sophie's half of the room remained untouched each time she returned home.

"I know that you blame us for what happened to Sophie and I know that we failed you growing up. I couldn't bear to change a single thing in that room, it would break my heart," her mother admitted. _Well she must be feeling incredibly emotional today because I have never seen her display this kind of behavior. _

"I don't blame you for her death, I blame the two of you for doing _nothing _about it. How could she have left your sight long enough to be murder in the room next to the one you are in. How could it be that you and dad and your friends were the only ones in that apartment besides Ronald Samson. It was clear as day to me, an eleven year old, that he was the guilty one. It was as clear as day to the whole rest of the town that he killed her. Yet you and dad refused to testify. And he walked free. How could I not blame you for that?" Leah asked her mother for the first time. She had never really confronted them about this before.

Her mother broke down in tears. "I don't know Leah, I don't. I just can't seem to remember really what happened that night. I can't talk about it and neither can your father. I try to picture it in my head and it's fuzzy as if it's been erased from my mind. I just _cannot _speak about it. I'm so sorry Leah," she said sobbing.

"Yeah well I couldn't speak about it for _years_. She was your daughter- I'm your daughter and you abandoned both of us, both of us," Leah vented. Taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be cruel. I've just built up all this steam over the years."

"I understand dear," her mother told her. "I'm going to go and make that casserole you liked so much when you were little. I will let you cool off, okay?"

Leah nodded and retreated into her old room. Leah sighed heavily and collapsed onto her bed. She lay staring at the ceiling amused that the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars she had placed there as a kid still stuck.

Leah didn't quite know what to make of her parents' sudden forthrightness and honesty and apologies. Ideally, she would've liked to move on and forgive them, better late than never sort of deal. But she couldn't get over their inaction. _What could possibly prevented parents from wanting to jail their daughter's killer? _Something felt off to Leah and she grew uneasy laying down. She began to pace around the room pinching the bridge of her nose. She grabbed the secret box she had kept hidden under her bed since she was old enough to write. She had filled dozens of little journals and deposited them here when they were full of her thoughts and secrets. She found the one she had written in around the time of Sophie's murder. She had obsessively tried to "solve the case" focusing on resolving the mystery rather than allowing herself to admit that her sister was gone and become overrun with grief. She flipped through the pages amused by her young handed scrawl. Out fell a folded up newspaper page. It was Sophie's obituary and news regarding the very first steps of investigation to her murder. Leah flipped it over, unable to look upon her sister's crime scene. Leah gasped.

The article on the back was cut off, clipped- but she was certain of what she saw even though she couldn't believe her eyes. Klaus Mikaelson was shaking hands with Ronald Samson in the clipped photograph.

Leah felt sick. She grabbed her bag and sprinted down the stairs telling her mother that she forgot something at the cemetery. Leah drove hands shaking to the library. _I have to find out what Klaus was doing in Toledo with Ronald Samson. _

Leah could barely hold her voice steady as she asked the librarian for microfiche slides of newspapers from thirteen years ago. The librarian handed her a box and lead her to a room with a microfiche reader.

"It's not too often people use this thing anymore," she said before leaving Leah to dig through the box. _May 12th, May 12th, May 12th. _She repeated as she searched for the paper from the day her sister's obituary ran. She founded it and placed the slide under the scope, adjusting to the right page.

"Wealthy benefactor donates to Samson Foundation"

"That's it?" Leah asked feeling the picture was anticlimactic. Leah forced the slide back into the box and slammed the lid on returning it to the front desk.

Leah returned to her car and slammed her fists down on the steering wheel. _The hotel_, she thought remembering that Klaus had stayed at a local hotel when he came to visit. She drove there next hoping to find someone who worked there thirteen years ago who might remember him.

Leah approached the concierge. "Excuse me, I am a student, I'm doing a research project about town history- specifically the Samson Foundation. I saw in a bunch of newspapers that this mysterious donor stayed here about thirteen years ago- is there anyone working here now who I might be able to interview?"

The concierge looked a little taken aback. "Sure, there's Smitty over there. Old guy, he's been here forever," he said as he called Smitty over. "Smitty, would you mind answering some questions for the lady? She needs to interview someone about the Samson Foundation or something."

Smitty smiled and took her by the arm over to the lobby where there was a fireplace going and comfortable leather seats. She smiled at the gesture, it reminded her of Elijah.

"Ask away m'dear, things are going so slowly here today, it'll be good fun to jog my memory," Smitty said giving her a lopsided smile the way that grandfathers do.

"You had a guest here thirteen years ago- some wealthy donor who gave a lot of money to the Samson Foundation. Here I have the article," she said pulling the newspaper clip from her back pocket.

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson, yes I never forget a face- not that you could forget him if you tried!" Smitty said wringing his hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

"Well he was a strange fellow- extravagant. Had this sort of entourage about him. He was always sharply dressed but the folk he kept company with looked rough to say the least. But the real strange part comes with a story. We had just hired a new bellboy, Robby was his name. He was just a kid of about sixteen or so, worked nights and weekends to make a little cash. You see, Mr. Mikaelson came to town with this big storage truck- you know like the kind for moving. Robby had what you might nicely call sticky fingers- we'd caught him stealing silverware from the dining rooms. Everyone knew that mysterious Mr. Mikaelson was rolling in dough, one night when Mr. Mikaelson and his following was gone- May 12th, I remember it was the night a little girl was murdered not too far from here- Robby breaks into the back of this truck hoping to find some expensive artwork or heirlooms. He comes running back inside looking like he'd seen a ghost. He swore that the truck was empty 'cept for six coffins in the back. Must've told this story a dozen times, everybody wanted to hear it. By the time a group of us went to look to see if the kid was telling the truth, the truck was gone and Mr. Mikaelson had left town. That's when we got news of the murder and we were all caught up in that, hadn't ever really paid much mind to the kid's story after that," Smitty finished, sighing.

Leah's head was spinning with questions. She felt light headed and her body was seeping with adrenaline. She collected herself and thanked Smitty for his time.

"That was an incredibly fascinating story, I wonder why Mr. Mikaelson left in such a hurry," she mused aloud.

"Well he probably didn't want to get all caught up with Samson anymore seeings as how everyone thought he done it," Smitty replied standing up. "Well, I better get back to work. It was nice talking to you, miss."

Leah drove home her mind frozen. She apologized to her mother for dashing out so abruptly and sat down to eat dinner with her, her mother had waited. They made idle small talk about her time at school and her mother's business. When Leah had finished her plate she announced that she was going to shower and then go to bed, exhausted.

Leah took the all too familiar path to the bathroom, the blue tile floors and walls seeming to come around her in a comforting embrace. She turned the water as hot as it would go and sat on the floor of the tub. She recalled the first time she encountered this 'processing method' as she put it to Elijah. When it became clear that her sister's killer would go free, Leah had given up her 'investigation', no longer having a constructive outlet. She sunk into the tub and cried for hours, coming to terms with the cruelties of life.

Leah was certain that her mother could hear her sobs- the walls in this house were not all that thick. But it was a sound that her mother was all too familiar with, and Leah knew she'd be left alone to process, to deal.

_Klaus mysteriously shows up in town to give money to the man I had always believed murdered my sister. He leaves the night she is killed, jumping town. _The coincidence was just too much for her, she had a gut feeling that Klaus was involved in some way. She vowed to find out what that was.

_And the coffins. Six coffins. Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus... one for each of them, but then there's a sixth? _Leah didn't know what to make of the sixth but she knew at least that Elijah's suspicion that Klaus had disposed of his brothers' semi-dead bodies all those hundreds of years ago was probably false. Obviously they were important to him if he took them with him everywhere he went.

_Klaus will come to Mystic Falls, _that much she was certain of. He needed the blood of the doppelganger and Elijah needed to draw him out somehow. _If he travels as he usually does, he will be easy to spot. Now if only I can think of a way to get the coffins away from Klaus without causing suspicion. _


	23. Off the Cliff

**AN: things familiar to the show- I don't own. Read and Review. Deposit your feels.**

Elijah hadn't slept easily that night. His plan was in place- Jonas and his son, Luka, will get the moonstone for him. The doppelganger is home in Mystic Falls with the Salvatores ripe for the taking. Soon he would be home making love to his Leah and rejoicing each time he saw his ring on her finger. He should have slept soundly given that his plan was back on course. But all he could do was worry about Leah. Since they had met, this was the longest he had been apart from her and it killed him that he couldn't pick up the phone and call her. He wanted to tell her that he missed her. That he loved her. He wanted to make sure she was safely tucked away in his apartment.

_Flowers, _he thought suddenly. _I can send her flowers._

He found his phone and ordered a bouquet to his apartment with the following note attached:

"_My love, I am missing you like I never thought possible. Stay Safe._

_ All my love, always and forever,_

_ Elijah"_

He felt better knowing that she would receive his message sometime in the afternoon.

Elijah pocketed his phone as Jonas and Luka entered the dining room of the apartment.

"How did it go?" Elijah asked Jonas raising his eyebrow.

"The town seems to buy the story- Luka and I moved from Louisiana. We ran into the Bennett witch at a local restaurant. I'm confident that it is she the Salvatores will turn to to try and despell the moonstone. Luka is getting on well with the witch... so we should gain possession of the stone shortly after they retrieve it from the vampire in the tomb," Jonas reported and Elijah was pleased.

"Good work Luka, Dr. Martin. I believe it is time we located our doppelganger. I need to keep her safe and knowledge her existence contained. Would you be able to help me with that, Jonas?"

"Of course. I retrieved some of her personal artifacts from her home last night, for any magic we need involving her. I could perform a locator spell," he said shrugging.

"Let's do it immediately," Elijah said taking a seat at the table. Jonas went to collect Elena's items before returning to the table and taking a seat opposite the Original.

Jonas made a quick slice on Elijah's palm and placed his hand over a picture of Elena Gilbert before chanting in Latin.

"Close your eyes, and think of her," Jonas instructed.

Elijah quickly banished thoughts of Leah from his head and focused on Elena.

"I know exactly where she is," Elijah said his eyes jolting open. _Slater's loft. _

Elena browsed through Slater's desk- his computer had been wiped but there were still stacks of papers left sprawled out in his study. She was merely trying to occupy herself and quench her nerves. She had just offered herself up to Klaus- she couldn't bear the thought of anyone else getting hurt because of her.

Damon burst through the door and gave Rose the most deadly look he could muster.

"What did you do?" he spat at Elena.

"No one else is going to get hurt because of me, Damon. Why can't you understand that? I am tired of people dying because of me. If Klaus comes to Mystic Falls to look for me- who knows what will happen. You and Stefan will try and protect me and Klaus will murder everyone I love- that much I know," Elena told him looking him dead in the eye, resolute.

"You aren't doing this, Elena. I won't let-," Damon protested.

"You're too late, Damon. They're coming. I already called them," she said with a sense of finality.

Suddenly, three fearsome looking vampires appeared in Slater's loft.

Elena made a move to surrender herself to them, taking a step forward.

"I will break your arm," Damon seethed as he restrained Elena. "There is nothing here for you," he spat at the goons. Suddenly one grunts and collapses to the ground dead.

"Elijah," Elena breathed.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon complained petulantly.

"For centuries now," Elijah granted as he faced the two remaining men. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" one replied rudely.

"I'm Elijah," he announced with a menacing glare.

The men shifted uncomfortably.

"We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus, she's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her," one offered bravely.

"Does anyone else know that you are here?" Elijah asked calmly.

"No," they said together shaking their heads.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah said politely before ripping their hearts out without warning.

Elijah looked Damon in the eye before flicking the bleeding warm hearts out his hands.

Elijah decided not to kill Damon, even though he longed to- for what he did to Leah and for staking him and interfering with his plan. Fortunately for Damon, Elijah saw use for him. _He seems incredibly willing to protect Elena, to a fault even, but that is just what I need for her._

Feeling threatened by Elijah, Damon aggressively stepped forward. To his great surprise, Elijah turned and ran out of the building. _Let's see what the poor fool makes of that, _Elijah thought grinning as he entered his car.

Elijah returned to the apartment and stood staring out the window. His thoughts consumed by Leah. _I miss her, _he thought sighing. He imagined what mischief they would have gotten to had he not been called away on his brother's accord. He shifted, regaining his composure as he heard footsteps approaching the door. It was Jonas.

"Your spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me," Elijah said coldly.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it," Jonas said more of a question.

"Actually, I spared him," Jonas was just as surprised with him as he was of himself. "He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her. They both would. She'll be kept safe," he explained.

"For now," Jonas said darkly, not all too fond of Elijah's plan to kill her after luring Klaus to town. But Jonas understood that it was the only way.

"Well that's precisely what we need her to be. Safe," he proclaimed. _Though the Salvatore brothers will do their best to keep her safe, I will need her to try her best to do so as well. I will have to talk with her and put any further doomed thoughts of martyrdom out of her head._

Leah and her mother woke up early and returned to the hospital.

"How is he doing?" her mother nervously asked the doctor at the counter outside of his room.

"He has improved vastly overnight. We did a few scans this morning all ready- but we have to redo them. There must be some sort of fluke, the results showed completely healthy heart tissue," the doctor said embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, a weird feeling growing in her stomach.

"Heart attacks always leave scarring- there are always signs. The scans seemed to suggest that your father had no evidence of ever having a heart attack, which is ridiculous because he had two yesterday, absolutely."

"Interesting... When does he go back in for the second round of scans?" Leah inquired further.

"He is actually in right now for testing. He should be done in a half hour," she said checking his chart and her watch.

"Okay. We'll just wait for him in his room," her mother said as they thanked the doctor and entered the hospital room. Leah noticed a bouquet of colorful flowers on the table near her father's hospital bed.

"Who are the flowers from?" Leah asked not remembering them from yesterday, she went to inspect for a card. She found a business card sized piece of cardstock bearing the flower shop logo and a brief message.

"_Here's to a speedy recovery, John. Regards to your wife and daughter, I am _

_sorry we did not make proper acquaintance last time I was in town. I'll be in touch with her shortly,"_

Leah's heart dropped when she turned the card over to find an elegant signature.

"_Klaus"_


	24. Klaus

**AN: Once again, borrowed dialogue =/= mine. These chapters are pretty focused on Leah- Elijah is pretty much following the plot of the show- when this diverges I will let you know. This is why most of Elijah's parts are mostly dialogue but I have added some of his thoughts to the mix. Read and Review!**

"Mom, who is Klaus?" Leah asked her mother dreading the answer.

"Oh Klaus Mikaelson, he sent those? Too sweet that man is. Your father and I met Klaus before your sister died... He was donating money to Ronald Samson's foundation and he was going to cut your father and I a big business deal. We've been doing business for him for the past few years. He came back to town a months ago- he had met Sophie before she died and never knew that she had a twin. When your father mentioned you over dinner, Klaus was very interested in you. He has also lost siblings before and his parents went a little crazy with the loss too. When he heard that you were graduating law school he was very interested in offering you an internship- you know kindred spirits and all that. He asked for your address a few days ago- he said he was heading to Cambridge soon anyway- he was going to offer you the job in person. What an honor, right? You probably just missed him actually. Hopefully he will still be around when you get back." Her mother was obviously expecting Leah to be happy at the prospect. But Leah knew that Klaus most certainly wasn't going to be offering her a job...

Leah was suddenly glad that she had not followed Elijah's instructions and gone to Boston- Klaus apparently took some interest in her and she was certain more than ever that he had something to do with her sister's death.

She closed her eyes and waited for her father to return. She missed Elijah. He would hold her and make sure everything was alright- she was sure he would find answers for her. But he was in Mystic Falls out of reach and she was sitting to hear news of her father's miraculous recovery. _Klaus knows that my family lives in Toledo, he knows that I live in Cambridge. He knows that my father just had a heart attack and was in this hospital. I need to get back to Mystic Falls. _She thought resolutely realizing that incidentally Mystic Falls was the safest place for her right now. She decided that she would leave tonight- hopefully her father was better because she didn't want to leave if he was still in the hospital but she knew she had to go before Klaus realized she wasn't in Boston and came back to find her.

"Here he is!" Leah's mom shouted gleefully as her father was wheeled back into his room and a doctor set a file on his lap.

"How was it?" Leah asked her eagerly.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this before. The first round of tests were not a fluke... there really is no sign of him ever having a heart attack. His heart tissue is completely healthy..." the doctor said with a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm not sure how that came to be, but I sure am happy to be better," her father admitted relieved. "Can I go home?"

The doctor nodded and went to file a last bit of paperwork.

Leah read Klaus' message again. _Oh my god, he gave my father his blood. Vampire blood would heal him. Why would Klaus do that? Why would he save my dad? Oh my god, he was here and gave blood to my dad. My dad is probably compelled. OH MY GOD he has been working with my parents for years-._

Leah wasn't sure of anything anymore. Nothing made sense and everything confused her. _I need to get out of here now. _

"Dad I'm really glad you're better. Um, mom told me about a potential job offer awaiting me back in Boston and I'd really hate for one of your business partners to have travelled all the way there to find me gone. I'm going to grab my stuff and head straight to the airport," Leah said kissing them goodbye.

"That sounds like a good idea, Leah. Klaus will be very happy to see you," her father said waving goodbye.

Elijah awoke that morning disappointed. He had been pulled from a night full of lusty dreams by his alarm clock. _It felt so real, _Elijah thought as he remembered a particularly sinful segment of his dream where Leah kissed her way down his body. He groaned with longing. With no small amount of effort Elijah wrenched himself from his bed. The sooner he secured the doppelganger and demanded Niklaus' attention, the sooner he could move on with his life, escaping the looming shadow of his younger brother once and for all.

Elijah had spent the past few days weaning the Mayor, Carol Lockwood off of vervain. He discovered from her that a local history exhibition would be occurring soon. It seemed that town history was a focus of this town. _I can work with that, _he thought as he began to construct a cover for himself.

Elijah easily posed as a historian collecting information and stories about small town America. To Elijah's delight, Carol Lockwood introduced him to Jenna- Elena's aunt. She invited him into her home to supply him with some documents that would aide in his made up study.

_That was far easier than I expected, _Elijah thought pleased as Jenna opened the door and invited him inside.

She offered him a glass of water and he waited in the kitchen as she dug through the cabinet under the stairs, extracting files and boxes.

Elijah heard as someone fumbled with their keys opening the front door.

"Hey, Jenna. What are you doing?" Elena asked entering the house.

"I was roped into helping with some historical society stuff by Carol Lockwood," she whispered as Elijah quietly made his way into the foyer. Jenna noticed him and blushed. "And by roped, I mean very excited to participate!" Jenna closed the closet door and Elijah came face to face with Elena. Elena paled and fought the urge to run. _Elena, I am your greatest ally at the moment, _Elijah thought as he smiled and introduced himself, as part of the act.

"Hey. I'm Elijah," he told her and her heart race increased in fear. He thanked Jenna for her help and told her he would have someone pick up the remainder of the boxes tomorrow. Elijah looked at Elena and told her he hoped to see her again soon. With that he exited the house and quickly leapt to the roof and entered through Elena's window, awaiting her in her room.

Elijah exhaled impatiently as Elena sprinted to Jeremy's room panting. She rapped on the door rapidly, and Elijah appeared before the door opened. He glared at her and shook his head.

Jeremy opened the door looking confused.

"What is it?" he asked yawning and pulling his headphones down.

"Oh, um, Jenna wanted me to ask you to help her with some boxes," Elena said nervously. Jeremy agreed and grumpily descended the stairs.

"That was a wise choice," Elijah said breaking the silence.

"What do you want?" Elena asked bravely.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," he said calmly motioning to her room. Elena tensed. "Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm," he assured her.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," having a seat on her window sill, he exhaled sharply and began to explain. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?"

"Klaus's obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"

"Not anymore," he said sadly

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elijah said nothing. _It doesn't matter where he is now, as soon as he knows of your existence he will come running here. _

"So you're trying to use me to draw him out?" _The girl was sharp, I'll give her that. _

"Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed," he told her, gathering that she would help him if it meant destroying Klaus.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, all of your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now," he told her menacingly, not wanting her to mistake his kindness for weakness, "Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" she asked nervously shifting her weight between her feet.

"Do nothing," he said simply. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?"

He told her he has magical friends too, more experienced than her witch friend.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you," he assured her, confident in his witches. "So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me," she demanded.

"We're negotiating now?" _I hope that this girl does not become a problem..._

"Stefan, my boyfriend, is locked in a tomb with Katherine Pierce. The tomb is spelled so that any vampire who enters can't leave. He went in to save my brother while getting the moonstone. I need you to get him out for me," she said matter of factly.

Elijah was surprised by this demand. He would delight in taking the opportunity to free the boy while keeping Katerina imprisoned. _She's betrayed me again, _he thought realizing that Katerina most certainly knew of this doppelganger and was planning to use her to buy her freedom from Klaus. _I won't have it. _

Elijah drew his phone from his pocket and made a call to Jonas. Jonas informed him that he'd have the spell lifted from the tomb in twenty minutes.

Elijah found his way to the church tomb. He made quick work of removing the stone placed in front of the cave opening. Elijah heard a gasp and almost felt bad for how happy it made him.

"Elijah," Katherine whispers, scared to death.

"Good evening, Katerina, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened," he looked at her with a slow fury in his eyes before turning to Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" the young vampire demanded.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please...Come" he said beckoning Stefan out.

"I can't," Stefan protested stubbornly.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted."

Katherine made a move to leave. Elijah appeared suddenly in front of her, preventing her exit.

"As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are," he compelled her.

"You're free to go," he said to Stefan, "Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

Stefan ignored Katerina's pleas for help as he ran out of sight.

"Goodbye, Katerina," Elijah said with a small smile as he turned and left.

Leah booked the shortest flight into Richmond. _There's nothing you can do right now, _she told herself trying to calm her nerves. She got her car from the valet and drove straight to her safe house, breathing freely only when the door was safely closed behind her. Leah checked around the house, everything was just how she had left it. Relaxing further, she went to take a shower before pulling out her laptop and recording everything that she had discovered.

She was startled when she heard a knock on her front door.

Leah grabbed a glass of vervain water and took a large swig. She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"You look just like-," Leah began.

"Katherine? Yeah, I know," the girl said. "My name is Elena Gilbert, I found your address in an apartment in Richmond. I think you can help me- the man- Slater was trying to help me and my friends, but he was killed. I trusted him, so I will trust you," Elena said rushed. _The doppelganger, _Leah thought startled.

"Well I'd love to talk to you, but I am not going to invite you in," Leah said carefully eyeing the girl. _If this is Katerina..._ Leah knew what she was capable of.

"You don't have to- look," Elena took a step inside the house. "See, I'm human."

"Very well, let's have a seat. Tell me what's been going on," Leah said hoping dearly that Elijah had found her.

Elena told her of Katherine, of Stefan and Damon and Elijah. She told Leah of Elijah's plan to use her to draw Klaus out of hiding. _I was right, _Leah thought with some amount of satisfaction.

Leah was careful not to let on that she knew Elijah, she didn't want to interfere with his plans and blow his cover. It was good to know that Elijah was safe, Leah felt a huge pressure leave her body.

"Why did Slater have your address with the word 'doppelganger' on it?" Elena asked wondering what Leah could do to help her.

"I had been working with Slater to find Klaus. When we discovered that another doppelganger was alive, we knew we had to look into it- to make sure Klaus was never able to break the curse."

"Do you know Elijah? Can I trust him?" Leah considered this carefully.

"Slater and I both reported to Elijah. Elijah can be trusted. If he says he will keep your friends safe, he will. He never breaks his promises," she told Elena. _I really hope that trusting him doesn't get her killed..._ Leah thought her uneasy sense of justice creeping in.

"I just can't stand the thought of any more of my friends or family getting hurt because of me. Because I have this weird supernatural brand on my forehead that attracts these psycho murderous vampires," Elena admitted. Leah was suspecting to think that she knew just how she felt.

The women said their goodbyes and Elena promised to keep Leah updated with the situation and Leah promised to let her know when she found out that Klaus was in town. _Though I suspect he is busy looking for me in Cambridge right now..._

Not too long after Elena departed, Leah got a phone call from Anna.

"Hey girl, how's your trip?" Anna asked brightly.

"It's good, really sunny." Elijah had asked Leah to tell her friends that their were vacationing in Europe- right now they were in southern France, as far as Anna knew.

"So there's this guy looking for you at school- he's the CEO of this huge company and he wants to give you a job! You're coming home tomorrow right? He really wants to meet you," Anna told her excitedly.

_Oh no, Klaus has gotten to Anna. Dammit, I should have gotten her on vervain weeks ago! _Leah kicked herself.

"That was originally the plan, but we are thinking of staying around for maybe a few more weeks," Leah said noncommittally.

"Oh that's no fun!" Anna exclaimed. "He really really wants to meet you and Elijah! I showed him your picture of the two of you at the Ball and he seemed to know Elijah. He said they were old business partners."

_Oh my god. She is completely compelled right now. _

"Anna, is the guy around right now?" Leah asked carefully. She heard a rustle as the phone traded hands.

"Hello Leah, no doubt my brother has you locked away somewhere safe. France, Anna tells me? I could be in France in a few hours but something tells me you aren't there, now are you? Wherever you are, if you are not in Cambridge by tomorrow evening, I will kill your friend's boyfriend, Toby. If that does not persuade you I will do the same to dear Anna the day after that. Do you understand me?" Klaus threatened and Anna's screams of pain entered Leah's ears.

"Klaus, don't please. Don't hurt Anna or Toby. Please, I am begging you," Leah said beginning to tear up. She wanted Elijah. She had half a mind to call Elena right now and have her send him to the safe house but she resisted. _Elena is in on the plan, Elijah wants to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls... _"Why do you want me so badly? Why did you kill my sister?" Leah demanded.

"Whether or not I hurt them is entirely up to you, Leah. Let's just say that you are a threat to me- I didn't know you had a twin all those years ago. Let's just say I killed the wrong sister," Klaus hissed.

"What if I can lead you to something you will want more than me. Will you leave them alone?" Leah asked getting desperate.

"And what exactly would that be, love?" Klaus asked condescendingly with a chuckle.

"What if I told you there was a living doppelganger?" Leah asked hoping he would take it.

"I'm listening," Klaus seethed, his voice sobering.

"If I tell you where she is, will you promise to leave my friends unharmed?" Leah asked pushing.

"Are you asking me for my word, love? You have me confused with my dear brother," he said as Anna's sobs grew louder.

"Please. Just stop hurting-," Leah began to plead.

"Where is she?" Klaus yelled loudly.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Let them go!" Leah shouted back.

"We're going to Mystic Falls boys. Leave the girl, kill the boy," Leah heard Klaus say away from the receiver.

"No!" Leah screamed.

"If you are lying to me, I will kill the girl," he said before hanging up.

Leah was shaking. She texted Elena.

"_Klaus knows. He is coming."_

Elena texted back seconds later.

"_Thanks for letting me know. I'm headed to my cabin with Stefan. I guess this will be my last good weekend."_


	25. Confessions

**AN: Glad you guys liked the little twist with Klaus last chapter! Hopefully this chapter will answer at least some of your questions. Don't own TVD dialogue. Klaus is an evil bastard. Yeah. Read and Review!**

Elena sighed as she packed a bag, Leah's message etched into her mind. _At least Stefan and I will have one last hurrah. Elijah promised to keep my friends safe... he didn't say anything about me... But if my death will ensure their safety, I'll do whatever needs to be done._

"You ready?" Stefan asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Yep! I love the cabin," Elena said forcing a bubbly air and smile.

"I do think its time Elijah and I officially met," Damon said to Alaric as they entered the Lockwood Mansion.

Elijah looked towards the door when he heard Damon Salvatore utter his name.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon says talking Elijah's hand as Carol Lockwood introduced the pair.

"No, the pleasure's mine," Elijah said with certainty. _He is an annoyance, but he is playing into my plan. That's all that matters for now._

Elijah lead Damon into the study, feeling it was time to have a chat.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah said nearly sighing.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon said with a casual shrug.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah asked, tired of the polite charade.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem," Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah I heard about that," Elijah said smoothly.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day," Damon accused him, sounding ungrateful.

"You are welcome," Elijah shot at him, hoping to teach him some manners.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you are here?"

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me."

"Not good enough," Damon said stepping up in Elijah's face.

Elijah's rage bubbled, he grabbed Damon by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Damon resisted and grabbed at Elijah's throat.

Elijah rolled his eyes and brushed off Damon's hand with little effort, sighing.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah scoffed as he adjusted his collar.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal," Damon reminded him in a sing song voice.

"Silence," Elijah demanded, stabbing Damon in the neck with a pencil. Damon screamed in pain, blood gushing from his neck.

"I'm an Original," Elijah said whipping out his handkerchief to wipe the blood off his hands and handed it to Damon. "Show a little respect."

Damon sputtered an unintelligible response.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So, you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe," Elijah told him, leaving Damon to tend to his wounds as he returned to the party.

"Elijah, your favorite Salvatore brother is being tortured by a pack of wolves..." Jonas informed him, pulling him away from his musings. _I can't leave the fool alone for several hours without having his arrogant mouth getting himself into trouble... _

"Very well, I will deal with it this time Jonas. It's time for Damon Salvatore to wisen up and discover just who he is dealing with. Nothing wrong with administering a healthy dose of fear..." Elijah said as he pulled on his suit jacket and headed to the Salvatore House.

Elijah casually strolled into the Salvatore residence as Jules stood torturing Damon demanding moonstone. Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Are you looking for this?" Elijah asked them, setting the moonstone on a table. "Go ahead. Take it," he dared them. No one moved. Suddenly one foolish wolf rushed at Elijah.

Elijah quickly ripped out his heart and some of the others lunged at Elijah to fight. Looking Damon in the eye, he ripped out their hearts too. Damon gave him an impressed look and smirked. Jules turned and ran away and Stevie knelt covering his head, submitting.

"What about you sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot?" Elijah taunted at Stevie.

The young wolf shook his head nervously, obviously terrified. _Finally, someone reacting properly. _

"No? Yes? No? Where's the girl?" Elijah demanded unable to sense Jules' heartbeat. _I'm curious to know what they planned to do with the moonstone. _

Damon looked up at him through his chains, bloodied and shrugged, "I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter," Elijah said as he elbowed Stevie breaking his neck. _Best not to leave any loose ends when my brother is involved._

Elijah slowly approached Damon and pulled the chains off of him, hating that he had to save him yet again.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" he turned returned the moonstone to his pocket. Damon gave no response and Elijah left.

Elijah spent the following day with Jenna discussing the history of the town and keeping his cover among the townspeople.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence," Jenna said pointing up ahead.

"Ah, the Fells, one of the 'Founding Families'," Elijah said with a charming smile.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked confused.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the Northeast, um, it was Salem to be precise," Elijah told her. It wasn't merely for purposes of trivia that he revealed this to her. Jonas informed him that he would need a great deal of power to help Elijah destroy Klaus. Jonas knew that dozens of witches were burned nearby- if he could find that burial ground, Elijah would be one step closer to defeating Klaus.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

He nodded. "Which means the ever lauded founding families...they didn't actually found anything."

"Well I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial."

"Yes, they are," Elijah said as Alaric Saltzman approached the pair.

"Elijah, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman," Jenna introduced them.

"Yeah I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American History" Elijah tells him.

Jenna mentions having papers relating to that in the car and goes to retrieve them.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect," Elijah said calmly.

"So is Jenna," Alaric shot at him with fury.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women," he said to put Alaric at ease. It wasn't true entirely but it wasn't a lie. He didn't exactly pursue Leah, but now that he had her, he would never be interested in another woman.

"It's a joke Ric, lighten up," Elijah said annoyed that Alaric did not relax.

"Right," he says as Elijah pats his shoulder and joins Jenna.

A few hours into their tour Alaric got a call from none other than Damon Salvatore. He kissed Jenna passionately before he left and Elijah rolled his eyes, sighing.

About an hour later, Jenna asked Elijah if he'd like to grab a bite to eat at the Mystic Grill. Elijah agreed graciously. As they were entering her car his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was the front desk of his apartment in Boston.

"Hello, brother," a voice sneered. Elijah felt his insides turn to ice. _Klaus is at home with Leah._

"Niklaus. To what do I owe this phone call?" Elijah asked fully using his centuries of learned self control.

"Where are you keeping the girl, Elijah? I must admit I am surprised you discovered that she lived before I did- afterall I never told you of the prophecy. How did you come to know of it?" Klaus demanded in a cool, deadly voice.

"Girl? What girl? What prophecy?" Elijah asked confused about the second question.

"Leah O'Hara!" Klaus shouted as if it were obvious. _How does Klaus know of Leah? _"Don't play daft with me, big brother. How did you come to discover the girl fated to be my undoing? I thought I had killed her years before, but as it turns out she had a twin and I killed the wrong sister!"

"Just how is some girl supposed to bring your downfall, Niklaus?" Elijah asked skeptical. _Well this is the first I've heard of that... It would make me all the more proud of my Leah if I could only get over the fact that it endangers her life more that I could have ever known._

"Did or did not one of my witches inform you of the prophecy her grandmother made centuries ago about a young redhead in Ohio who was destined to destroy me?" Niklaus demanded sounding as paranoid as ever. "Don't pretend you don't know her, Elijah. I've seen photographs of the two of you together. I have her best friend you see- I've already killed her boyfriend, I'm keeping the girl around in case the information your little pet provided me with turns out to be false."

"And just what information is that? Where do you have Leah?" Elijah asked his stomach sinking.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Klaus said, Elijah could hear the smile on his voice. "I had assumed you had hidden her away, dear brother. It turns out that she is hiding from the both of us then. So tell me brother, is it true then? Is there a doppelganger in Mystic Falls?"

"Leah told you that?" Elijah asked confused. _He doesn't have her, how would he have gotten that-._

"Well, I was very persuasively torturing her friends as I interrogated her over the phone. I promised I wouldn't kill dear Anna here if she provided me with the location of the doppelganger. Well, you've all but confirmed her intel. I assume I will be seeing you soon, Elijah." He cut the line.

Elijah's vision went red. _I sent her to her death! _he seethed at himself. He was worried sick that Leah had not returned home, or at least that she wasn't around when Klaus got to her. _He killed her sister! There's a prophecy? I feel in love with the woman fated to kill my brother? Leah where are you?_

Jenna asked him if everything was alright. Elijah took a deep breath and returned to the car, sitting down.

"Yes, fine. Just a small situation back home," he said casually brushing it off. Elijah looked out the window sick with worry for the duration of the drive. When they arrived at the restaurant he did his best to push his thoughts from his mind and focus on the tasks at hand._ I will have Jonas perform a locator spell for me when I return._

Elijah walked into the Grill with Jenna and suspected that something was going on. Jenna and Elijah joined Alaric and Damon's table and Elijah analyzed the group, not having to think too hard to know that they were just talking about him. _When will they realize that they cannot stop me, _Elijah said to himself, sighing internally.

Damon's girlfriend suggested to the company that they have a dinner party. Damon announced that he thought it a great idea and offered his house and saying he'd be happy to host.

Elijah looked Damon in the eye knowing Damon had ulterior motives. Everyone else slowly agrees to go.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah said hiding his suspicion but confident that there was nothing Damon could do to impede him.

Elijah knocked on the door promptly at six o'clock, Damon opened it.

"Good evening," he said politely to Damon.

"Thank you for coming, please, come in," Damon said with just a little too much sweetness in his voice.

"Just one moment," Elijah said, pausing and tapping the door frame. "Can I just say that if you have any less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." _It doesn't help that I am simply pining away for my Leah and would enjoy nothing more than to remove your head from your shoulders..._

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you," Damon contested juggling his hands.

"Hmm. Well that's good, because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon muttered grudgingly as Jenna entered the room.

"Jenna, wonderful to see you again, how are you, you look incredible," he said stepping in and resuming his charming persona.

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family did not found this town," Jenna announced passing the dinner roles to Elijah.

"Hmm. Do tell?" Damon said raising his eyebrows and feigning interest.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Because they were witches," Jenna added eagerly.

"Yeah but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," said Andie, Damon's girlfriend.

"Andie's a journalist, big on facts," Damon offers.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned." Elijah said delicately. "Some say you could hear the screams for miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the-" he said pointing at a dish of vegetables.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society." Jenna said eliciting a chuckle from the table.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"You know... A healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah said with a smile

"Of course," repeated Damon. Elijah smiled at him _I can't wait to kill you._

Damon stood and offered Elijah and Alaric drinks in the study. Alaric was pulled away for a phone call but Elijah followed Damon nonetheless.

"So let me guess, in addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground," Damon announced as Elijah browsed Stefan's book collection.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you, yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important," Damon demanded rudely.

"We're not that close," Elijah whispered taking the drink that Damon offered. "It's quite a collection you have here," he said motioning to the library. "It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories," he was reminded of the conversations he had with Leah.

Elijah's attention was diverted when Alaric bolted into the room announcing that Jenna was nearly done with dessert. The pair returned to the kitchen.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie asked Elijah as he took his seat.

"I'd love to answer," Elijah replied, ever the gentleman.

Andie asked Alaric to grab her bag for her and he left the room. When it became clear to Andie that Alaric couldn't find her bag, she went to get it herself.

Damon began to prattle on about how Elena hates Jon, her biological father who crashed the dinner party. Jon asked Elijah how he plans to kill Klaus. Elijah began to grow weary.

"Gentlemen there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena," he says looking at Damon and pointing his fork at him, "I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you will never see her again."

Andie returned to the room clutching a notebook and pen. "Ok my first question is when you got here to Mystic Falls,-" and then suddenly pain ripped through Elijah and everything went blank.

"Elijah!" a voice shouted alerting him.

Elijah gasped he was sitting in a dark room staring down at his daggered body.

"Mother? What is this?" Elijah demanded confused.

"I have been coming to you in your dreams Elijah. You can see me more clearly now because daggered, you are on the same ethereal plane as I am- we are on the otherside, have a destiny to fulfill. I believe that you are on the right path, but I cannot know for certain. I do know somethings. You must keep Katerina Petrova alive at all costs. There is a reason your lives have crossed. You have a further destiny with her-," Esther began.

"I am with Leah, mother. With no small amount of help from you! I love her-," he protested hating the idea that he had any sort of destiny involving Katerina.

"You misunderstand, Elijah. You are meant to be with your Leah, but Katerina has a role yet to play in helping you fulfill your destiny. If you wish to remain with Leah, you must keep Katerina safe. For now."

"Is Leah safe?" Elijah begged.

"Of course she is safe, she is a smart girl. She is actually helping you out right now. She has a destiny to fulfill too, Elijah."

"Mother, what-," Elijah began but the world started to go black again.

Elijah awakened in the Salvatore basement the dagger absent from his chest. Elijah felt enraged. _They had a dagger, how did they get a hold of a dagger!? _Elijah calmed himself and called Jonas.

"I need a locator spell for Elena Gilbert immediately," he said into his phone as he got into his car.

Elijah approached the cottage tenderly, listening carefully for any unexpected visitors. He could hear Elena's heart beat and feeble argument to Stefan begging him to allow her to turn herself over to him.

Irritated, Elijah scoops up a handful of rocks throwing them at the door, spending the wood shattering into pieces.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out," he called into the cabin.

He heard Elena exhale sharply before she approached the door to face him.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," she told him slowly, her eyes carefully gauging his reaction.

"The deal is off," he told her simply.

"I'm renegotiating," Elena stubbornly insisted.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," Elijah seethed. _She betrayed me!_

Elena shifted her weight and revealed a large knife.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death," she threatened raising an eyebrow.

"Stefan won't let you die," Elijah answered shurgging.

"No he won't, he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did," her heart rate increased as she revealed her plan. "So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before- promise me you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry Elena, I'm going to have to call your bluff," he said heavily, just wishing she would hurry up and turn herself over. _I'm not taking any more chances with you when I've got you this time. No more curiosity allowing you to stay in your home town, no that is over._

She stoff considering for a moment and then sharply turned the knife around on herself, with a scream she stabbed herself in the stomach. Elijah could smell her blood.

Elijah screamed in shocked and in panic. "No!" he tried to get to her but could not get in the house. This was his one way to ensure that Leah forever safe from Klaus and it was bleeding out in front of him.

"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you," he begged. She did not know what she was doing.

"Give me your word," she screamed as blood poured down her side.

"I give you my word," he promised as she stumbled forward. Unexpectedly, Elijah felt the same pain enter his chest as the world turned to black once more.

Elijah experienced strange dreams like he had not an hour ago.

At first he dreamt of memories of his brother.

"_love is a vampire's greatest weakness, we do not love, we do not feel and we do not care_**," **_Niklaus spat at him as he tried to spare the life of the doppelganger in Klaus' ritual."_

He recalled his family and play with wooden swords with Kol in front of their house, teaching him to fight.

Elijah felt tears coming to his eyes as he saw Leah, the first time he laid eyes on her at the bookstore. He was unsure how long he was sleeping- he had many dreams. He relived each precious memory he had with Leah. When he had exhausted his memories his mind began to create new scenes.

He dreamed Leah in his arms, growing round with his child. He sees the birth of his baby. _I can never have that, _Elijah thought feeling as though he were sobbing. _I can never be human with my Leah. I cannot give her a family._

Leah felt cold suddenly, she felt as if she had just swallowed ice. Her phone rang.

"Elena?"

"Leah, I need a new plan to kill Klaus and keep my friends safe. Elijah is dead!"

Leah felt her world go dark and frozen.

"Leah? Are you there?" Elena's voice was rushed and worried.

"You mean that you've daggered him?" Leah supplied.

"Yes, but Stefan and Damon are intent on keeping him that way so for all intents and purposes, he is dead. Things are starting to get weird, Leah. Damon is going on about how he knows Elijah from like a year ago- but only just now is remembering. He is going kind of crazy."

"Okay. Can you come over right now? I can explain some things and it is a long story..." Leah asked feeling fatigued.

Elena agreed and Leah heard her car start before she hung up.

"Elijah and I are engaged," Leah began carefully as Elena sat down next to her on the sofa. "A year ago, I was living in Boston, going to school. Damon found me and compelled me into being his girlfriend and helping him to find Katherine. He feed from me, hit me, frightened me and controlled my life. I went months without being able to see my friends or go anywhere that wasn't school. Elijah found me and saved me from Damon. Elijah compelled Damon to leave Boston and to forget seeing him. Elijah is daggered now, his compulsion is undone. Damon will remember now," she explained.

"Oh my god," Elena said as she closed her eyes to process this information. "I know that Damon can be a monster- he did something similar to my friend Caroline. I am so sorry for what he did to you. Oh my god! I am so sorry I daggered Elijah!"

"Elijah will be okay once we undagger him, but Klaus is coming to town, Elena and we need Elijah around if we want any hope of surviving. He really is the only way to protect those you love," Leah explained slowly. "Listen, Elena. I need Elijah. Klaus has been coming after me too. He murdered my sister thirteen years ago and right now he is holding my friends hostage and he has killed some too. There's no way you can save anyone without Elijah, Klaus kills for sport, for spite. He will be here by tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"I will see what I can do," Elena promised with tears in her eyes as she drove home.


	26. Undaggered

**AN: things familiar to the show aren't mine! OMG it's happening guys. Tell me your feels, read and review. **

"Stefan, I need to talk to you," Elena said and mouthed, "away from Damon." Stefan nodded.

"Elena, would you like to take a walk with me?" Stefan asked offering Elena his arm.

"I'd love to," she said smiling.

"Ok, Damon can't hear a thing all the way out here in the woods. What's up?"

"Don't get mad at me..." Stefan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I've been skipping school to meet with a contact I found at Slater's house- before you say anything, she is human and wants Klaus dead just as much as we do- he killed her sister. She's engaged to Elijah. They met in Boston a year ago... he kind of saved her from Damon..."

"What do you mean 'saved her from Damon'? What does he have to do with Elijah? I know he has been babbling on about meeting Elijah in Boston..."

"Damon was going crazy trying to find Katherine- he was pre-Stefan-and-Elena Damon. You remember how sinister he was when he first returned to Mystic Falls... He found Leah and compelled her into helping him find Katherine... and compelled her into dating him... he tortured her, Stefan. Elijah saved her when Damon was breaking her arm in an alleyway all because she wanted to go to the bookstore and he didn't feel like letting her out of her own house. Elijah compelled Damon to leave Boston and to forget ever meeting Elijah... But then we daggered Elijah and the compulsion broke..."

"If compulsion breaks when we daggered Elijah that explains why Katherine is free from the tomb!" Stefan exclaimed frustrated. "Okay," he took a breath. "Damon's a dick."

"Yeah, he was horrible to her. But Elijah came here to kill Klaus, not to hurt anyone. Klaus will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants- me. He will kill all of you just to get to me," Elena begged him to understand.

Stefan sighed and sat on a large boulder with his head in his hands.

Leah couldn't wait for Elena to decide to free Elijah. She had had a night full of strange dreams. She suspected she was seeing more of Elijah's memories. She was exhausted.

She got into her car and began the drive to Mystic Falls in search for Elijah. _I'll undagger him myself. _

On a whim, Leah decided to take a path that would take her by the local hotel. _Oh my god, _she thought as she saw Klaus' signature white u-haul parked in the lot. She pulled into the parking lot and saw that their was no one sitting in the truck. She parked next to it and got out of her car, feeling her adrenals clench. _Careful, Leah, let's not die today..._ The truck back was locked but she was able to lift the metal just enough to see the corner of what appeared to be a coffin. Leah's breathing accelerated and she jumped into her car dialing Elena.

"Leah?"

"Elena, do you think Stefan would help me with something if it would help bring down Klaus?"

"I'm with him right now..." Elena said.

"I will meet you, where are you?" She asked eagerly, Elena gave her directions.

"You want to steal the bodies of Klaus' dead siblings?" Stefan asked confused.

"They are the most important thing to Klaus- hell he has carted them around with him for as long as I have data for. Elijah is also their brother- they are more likely to help and be pissed off at Klaus for practically killing them. You'd be gaining more allies that have a chance in hell at defeated Klaus. Maybe Elena wouldn't even have to go through the sacrifice- I don't know anything about that though so I'm not making any promises or anything. It just seems like who better to know how to kill one evil Original than four well meaning Originals?"

"She has a point, Stefan..." Elena said begging him to agree.

"If there's even a chance that this will save Elena, I'm in. What do we do?" Stefan asked clapping his hands.

"I have a plan. We need to get a truck and six coffins. Stefan, I imagine you'll have to compel someone at a funeral home to get the coffins... We go to the hotel and break into the truck, switch out the coffins... Klaus doesn't even know they're gone and we have a secret weapon or leverage. Whichever Elijah thinks will work best..."

"Okay, I will help you get the coffins. But I'm not sure how I feel about waking Elijah or any of his siblings up right now. Elena, you're staying here, it would be more than stupid to deliver you to Klaus at his hotel," Stefan said being upfront with her. Leah nodded.

"I guess I can understand that," she said as they took off to the u-haul dealership.

"There's only five coffins," Stefan yelled down to Leah as she opened the back of their truck.

"Odd, okay well then we'll just put five of our empties in here," Leah said puzzled. _I guess Klaus isn't in his own body right now- he is in the history teacher's body... maybe he is keeping his own coffin close by until he feels like returning to himself..._

Stefan made quick work of exchanging the coffins and resecuring the back of the truck.

"Hopefully he won't find out for a while," Stefan said as Leah drove the truck back to her safe house.

"I guess the basement is the best place for these... If I invite you in you will be the first and only vampire invited in so far... They will be safe... Can I trust you Stefan Salvatore?" Leah asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Look, I know my brother was horrible to you. I hate him for the cruel things he can do to innocent people. I am so very sorry for what he put you through. Elijah would do anything to protect you right? I'd do anything to protect Elena, you can trust me, Leah. I want Klaus gone, if Elijah can help me with that... I will undagger him myself when I get back."

Leah invited him in and he hauled the five coffins to her basement, lining them up neatly.

"I'm going to take Elijah to the Lockwood Mansion- or Elena will. We'll let him know you're here and we'll fill him in," Stefan promised her.

"Have Elena text me when you are done speaking with him. I know you have a lot to do to get on the same page- but I need to see him," Leah asked feeling relief waiting in the wings, ready to burst when she was back in Elijah's arms.

Stefan nodded. "Of course. I can't imagine being separated from Elena under such dangerous circumstances."

"Thank you, Stefan," Leah told him sincerely as he got into the truck and drove away.

"So Bonnie has enough power to end Klaus- he thinks she is dead- we've got ourselves the perfect little secret weapon!" Damon exclaimed as he threw himself back onto the sofa with a glass of bourbon.

Elena began to protest, saying she won't allow Bonnie to die for her but Stefan cut her off, getting down to business.

"Damon I think we should give Elena the deed to the house. All she has to do is sign it and no more unexpected visits from evil vampires. Klaus has Katherine, we know she has pretended to be Elena in the past- but now she won't be able to get in," Stefan explained.

"That's a good idea, I'll go and grab it," Damon said and disappeared upstairs.

Elena signed the deed as Stefan and Damon waited outside. She quickly invited Stefan inside and gave Damon a bit more trouble before allowing him in. Damon threw himself back on the sofa and Stefan stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Damon, when were you going to tell me about Leah O'Hara in Boston?" Stefan asked him point blank.

"How do you know about that?" Damon seethed his good mood ruined.

"Well I figure there must have been a good reason that honorable Elijah would beat the shit out of you and banish you from a city. Turns out Leah has been helping us fight Klaus all along- Elena found her last week and she has been nothing but helpful," Stefan told him judgmentally.

"Oh yes, Leah is very good at being helpful," Damon sneered.

Elena slapped him. "You know what Damon, you disgust me. I am glad that Elijah kicked your ass and made you go away from Leah- she is a sweet girl and you _tortured _the poor girl. I am disgusted with you," Elena spat at him.

"You know what? I'm going to go and find Ric- he's a much better friend than the two of you," Damon growled as he slammed the door behind him.

"He's gone," Stefan announced hearing Damon's car back out onto the street. "Elijah?"

Elena nodded. "I'll do it. Stefan go and check on Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy."

Elijah felt like he was being crushed. His eyes bolted open and he gasped.

"Katerina!"

"Elijah, it's me, it's Elena," she said as she set the dagger aside.

"Oh, my god," Elijah shouted in pain. His body lurched as his system reanimated and he shook out of his confusion.

"I can't- I can't breath! What's happened to me?" he said falling on the floor and flailing. He tried to run but it was hard for him to get through the door.

"I can't... I can't be in this house," Elijah said gasping for air.

"You're not invited in," Elena said her eyes widdening with realization.

"You need to get me out of here," Elijah ordered weakly.

Elijah difficulty made his way up the stairs and out the door, he collapsed in the doorway, catching his breath.

He tried to run at Elena to demand answers but cannot get in the house.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you, but not here," Elena said quietly, not wanting to invite him in. _I promised Leah he'd be at the Lockwood Estate._

"Can I trust you?" Elena asked him.

"Can I trust you?" He ask in return, his eyes narrowing.

Elena nodded breathing uneasily and handed him the dagger, he took it from her slowly and put it in his jacket.

Elena handed him a blood bag as she drove him to the Lockwood manor. Elena texted Leah as they pulled in that they had arrived.

"You look better," Elena said noticing that his skin was no longer pale and peeling but healthy and glowing.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah demanded no time for pleasantries.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word," Elena pleaded.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed," he nearly growled at her. _Leah is in danger and you left me to rot in a cellar!_

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you."

"He's here," she told him heavily.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked though he wasn't surprised, his brother had hinted that they'd be meeting soon. He wasn't likely to stay away now that he knew that the doppelganger lived.

"He went after Leah," she added slowly.

Elijah turned to face out the window unable to contain the livid expression that appeared on his face. "How do you know about Leah?"

"She's coming soon, Elijah, I will let her explain she will be here soon. Let's go inside."

Carol Lockwood opened the door and Elijah quickly compelled her to get him a new suit.

"How did you know she wasn't on vervain?" Elena asked as Mayor Lockwood retreated upstairs to collect clean clothing for Elijah.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me I'll be down in a moment," Elijah said bitterly as he followed upstairs. A few minutes later he was properly dressed and had sent Carol Lockwood on her way.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" he asked Elena with regret on his voice, _they were good people just looking to reunite their family_.

"No. I'm sorry," Elena said sadly.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I doubt that," Elijah said with an eeriy smirk. "Not Klaus' style. Death would be to easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus."

"Oh," Elena said softly.

"So how did you come to know Leah?"

"She had been working with Slater I guess, gathering information on Klaus. I found her name and address at his apartment after you killed him. He was trying to help you Elijah. Slater hooked Leah up with a safehouse and gave her a copy of all of the info he had on Klaus. She was the one who told me that Klaus was here. She didn't let on that she knew you until then. Then Klaus went after her,"

He nodded unwilling to continue the conversation about Leah, he is distraught that she came to danger. He got up and began to pace.

"So there's a whole family of Originals?"

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore 7 children," he was adjusting his suit in the mirror anxious to be reunited with Leah.

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come," Elijah said beginning to get nervous. _Leah will be here soon and all will be well. _

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree my family made sure burned," Elijah explained as they walked the estate.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from?" Elena asked understanding.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So if the sun can't kill an original, then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" Elijah chuckled.

"Right. The Curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?" he smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's fake," he said simply. He explained that the easiest way to get your hands on a doppelganger or some long lost moonstone was to have every member of two warring species hunting for it.

"So if there's no curse-" Elena began.

"Oh there is a curse. Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus. Klaus has been trying for the last thousand years to break it. You are his only hope."

"What is this curse?"

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please."

Stefan told her that Jenna was attacked by Klaus. Elena told Elijah that she had to go but she will be back later tonight to continue their conversation.

"Leah will be here soon, she lives about twenty minutes away," Elena told him as she got in her car and left.

Elijah was left alone with his thoughts as he wandered the green paths of the Lockwood Estate. He didn't know how to feel other than relieved that she was returning to him. He was angry that he put her in danger and he was angry that she had put herself in danger. He hated that Klaus pursued her, he hated that Klaus had tortured and killed her friends.

Elijah heard a car approaching and bolted into the house, smoothing his suit and trying to gather his wits.

**AN: Sorry to leave it off here but I love a good cliffhanger- I will make it up to you in the next chapter I promise! Read and Review!**


	27. Games

**AN: Things familiar to the show aren't mine! I hope you guys enjoy this one- I know I did. Sorry about the cruel cliffhanger from last chapter... I hope I make it up to you guys here! Let me know! Read and Review!**

Elijah heard the car door open and he could no longer contain himself. He left out a sharp sigh and waited for Leah behind the door. As he heard her footsteps approach and her familiar heartbeat he wrenched open the door.

"Leah," he sighed in relief, taking her in with his eyes. _My memories did not do her justice, _he thought as he felt himself begin to stiffen. _Oh how I've missed her..._

"Elijah!" Leah threw her arms around him and held him close. "Elijah, I know that you are worried, and angry and that we have a lot to talk about but-." Elijah cut her off with a searing kiss. Leah sighed into his mouth as she fisted his hair and shoved herself against him.

"But we have an engagement to celebrate," Elijah finished for her. He picked her up and with vampire speed transported them to the living room. Elijah pulled Leah onto him on the sofa and ravaged her neck. "I cannot make the decision for myself, so I will ask you... Shall we carry on here? Or shall I drive us quickly to the hotel outside of town where we were initially staying?"

Leah answered by untucking Elijah's shirt from his pants and grabbing at his chest. Elijah moaned, he had his answer.

"I love you so much," Elijah breathed as Leah tugged at his pants zipper.

"I love you too," she said as she made to put his hard member in her mouth.

"No time for that," Elijah nearly growled, his voice dripping with need. He flipped her over and quickly stripped her and shed the last of his clothing. Elijah began to lick and nip at the scar he had made all those times ago. _Right I will have to tell him about that later... _Leah thought as she moaned loudly into the room. He kneaded her breasts as he rubbed himself against Leah's core, loving how she grew wet for him.

"I'm ready for you," Leah said giving Elijah a hard bit on the neck. He filled her instantly pounding into her relentlessly. _Leah, you feel so good around me. I've never known such pleasure..._

"I've missed you so much, lover," Elijah said hotly into her ear before nipping lightly at her earlobe.

"I've missed you," Leah moaned as Elijah sucked on her scar in time with his thrusts. Leah's soft gasps were driving Elijah crazy. _She undoes me... ah her scent, _he thought as he inhaled against her throat. Leah threw her head back when she felt Elijah's nose run along the base of her throat, he took advantage of this exposure to kiss and suck his way back to her lips.

Leah closed her eyes enjoying the feel of her skin on his, the feeling of him filling her, his hands roaming her body. She tried to steady her breathing as she met him thrust for thrust.

Leah felt a growing pressure as Elijah continued to tease her mark with his tongue and teeth. She grabbed at his ass and pulled him in deeper. Elijah growled and his thrusts quickened. "Oh, yes, Elijah. Don't stop, yes that spot. Ahhh," Leah screamed as she all but convulsed around him. Elijah was shocked at the strenght of her orgasm. He groaned loudly as he spent himself inside her as her walls clamped around him.

The pair lay entwined as best they could on the Lockwood's sofa. Leah blushed. "I really should have taken you up on that hotel offer," she said looking around the living room embarrassed.

"To be honest I don't think I could have made it to the hotel. I believe I would have had to pull to the side of the road for some much need release..." Elijah said a joking smile on his lips. Leah stood up and began to pull on her clothes, tossing pieces of Elijah's suit at him.

Once they were dressed Elijah asked if she would like to take a walk with him, leading her to the estate as he had with Elena earlier. _If we stay in that house, I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands off of her and we do need to talk. _She smelled of him now and Elijah enjoyed that on some primal level.

They walked side by side on a path bordering the woods until they came upon a wooden gazebo. The took a seat on the benches inside and Elijah looked at her with pursed lips.

Leah sighed. "I know that you're upset that I didn't go home. I know you want what's best for me Elijah, but we need to be equals in this relationship. I need you to trust me," she said softly.

"I do trust you, Leah. Believe me, I do. I received a call from my brother- imagine my surprise and worry. I thought the worst, I thought that he had you and would do just as I feared, hurt you to get to me. He thought I was hiding you somewhere- I really should have done so, but I honestly didn't think of it at the time. Little did I know you were living twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls! It was such a relief!" Elijah exhaled sharply shaking his head. "Leah, I am not upset that you didn't return home- you'd be dead if you had. Though I cannot say I am too happy about you getting involved with business regarding Niklaus..."

"Elijah, he killed my sister because she thought she was me. He has infiltrated my family- my parents have been doing god knows what for him for years. I was in danger of him long before I met you Elijah. He said I was fated to be his downfall or something crazy like that."

"Yes, he revealed the same to me. Apparently a witch made a prophecy that a girl from Ohio looking just as you had all those years ago was to bring about his downfall... It is not unheard of for witches to make prophecies, the witch would've been able to share it with Niklaus, which no doubt she did because he knew what you and your sister looked like... Tell me everything you've done since we parted after I proposed to you?" he asked desperate for information.

"I knew that you were in contact with a man named Slater- he seemed like a good place to start. I knew you wouldn't want me to get involved, but Elijah you can't always protect me and I sure as hell wasn't going to sit back as you endangered yourself. Don't think for one second that I didn't know you were going to use Elena to lure Klaus to you. You've told me how dangerous he is- even a threat to you. I couldn't not doing something. I got Slater's trust and he gave me a copy of all his info and some old books about ancient magic. Remind me to show you what I found about this mark you gave me," she said pointing to her neck, Elijah's eyebrows raised in interest.

"I discovered that Klaus was in my town the night my sister died. A few hours later I got a call from my mom saying my dad had had a heart attack. I flew to see them immediately. He had has several attacks and was completely better the next morning and a vase of flowers from Klaus sat on his bedside. I think someone gave him vampire blood- the doctors had never seen anyone leave from a heart attack without signs and he had none. They said that Klaus had been to our house a few weeks prior and that he called several days before my dad's heart attack looking for my address. He found out from my dad that Sophie had a twin and he was suddenly interested in me. He told my parents he wanted to give me a job. I came straight back to Virginia. He called me from Anna's phone," Leah started to tear up and Elijah scooted closer to her leaning into her.

"He killed Toby! I begged him not to hurt them. I knew you were trying to get Klaus to Mystic Falls so I told him about Elena, hoping that you had the situation under control. But he killed Toby anyway," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, hating to see her suffering.

"Elena told me that you and she have an arrangement. You'll keep her friends safe as long as she is safe for the ritual that Klaus will initiate when he comes to town?" Leah asked eager to change the subject.

"Yes, that is the deal. Klaus will be most vulnerable when he is making the transition during the ritual. With a witch powerful enough, I should be able to kill him," Elijah told her in a soft tone. His phone rang. "That'll be Elena," he said answering it. They made plans to regroup at the Lockwood Mansion.

"Should I go home and wait for you at the safehouse?" Leah asked shyly.

"Of course not. I'm not letting you out of my sight again," he said fervently as he took her soft hand in his.

"Tell me, what is Klaus's curse?" Elena demanded eager for information. "Hi, Leah, glad to see you're okay," Elena added politely looking at Leah who was sitting in an armchair near the window.

"My family was quite close. But my father and Klaus did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between species?" Elena asked confused.

"The vampires and the werewolves," Elijah answered.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena added questioningly.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed now he must die," Elijah murmured his voice laced with regret.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him," Elena said excitedly.

Elijah smiled sadly and shook his head. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What are you saying, that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena's eyes widened at the thought.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species- at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch. If they could channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena said understanding

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power."

"Then I would tell you that there is one more thing you should know, I found a way to spare the life of the doppelganger. Unfortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands before I could tell her."

"You cared about her didn't you?" Elena asked suddenly aware that Leah was in the room. Leah was fine, she and Elijah had discussed Katerina Petrova before.

"It's a common mistake I am told," Elijah replied lightly. "No, I believed that I loved her for a time, but in time I came to see that it was all a game to Katerina."

"If you will wait for me in the car, there is something I must discuss with Leah before we inform the Salvatore brothers of our plan," Elijah said slowly.

"Of course," Elena replied, understanding as she left for her car.

"Leah, we need to go and see the Salvatore brothers. They are crucial to our plan- we need them to keep Elena safe. Damon will be there..." he added more directly when he received no response from Leah.

"I know. It's okay. I've met Stefan, he's a good guy. Between the two of you and Elena, Damon can't hurt me. I will be fine," she assured him. He kissed her passionately before leading her to the car. _She is so so brave, my Leah. _

"You!" Damon shouted as he lunged at Elijah who appeared in the doorway.

"Knock it off, Damon," Elena said pushing the older Salvatore brother back.

"You," Damon breathed as his eyes widened as he saw Leah step out from behind Elijah.

"Hello again, Damon," she said politely. Elijah growled.

"Elijah and I have a new deal. Damon if you say anything rude to Leah or harm her in any way I won't even try to stop Elijah from tearing out your heart," Elena warned him coldly.

"Smart girl," Elijah muttered. He breathed and steadied himself. " Matters of concerning Leah apart... The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. All I ask for in return is an apology," he looked meaningfully at Damon.

Stefan apologised readily.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," Stefan vowed.

"I understand," Elijah told him. _At least this one has honor._

When Damon refused to apologize to Elijah and stormed out of the room, Stefan tried to make excuses for him. Elijah stopped him.

"His apology wasn't for me, rather for Leah. I am confident he will deliver it to her if he knows what is best for him," Elijah said coldly knowing that Damon could hear him.

"So this is where you've been staying," Elijah asked as he pulled into the driveway of the safe house.

"Yep," Leah nodded.

She opened the door and walked into the living room, shedding her jacket.

Elijah cleared his throat standing in the doorway outside. "You will have to grant me invitation to enter if you'd like me to come inside," he reminded her.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she blushed. She returned to the doorway. An idea struck her and she grinned at him.

"Something is amusing?" he asked confused.

"Well... When we were apart, you could say I did my fair share of fantasizing about you..." Leah admitted, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh yes?" Elijah asked growing aroused. He imagined Leah writhing in bed her head full of thoughts of him.

"Mmhmm," Leah nodded.

"Care to share?" Elijah asked his breathing growing ragged as Leah began to slowly strip off her clothing.

"Well, it's tricky because I was trying to find a way to tie you up... you know so that I could tease you mercilessly without you interfering... but of course ropes and chains can't restrain you... but apparently doors can," she said evilly as she threw her bra to the ground.

Elijah gripped at the door frame which groaned under his strength. _What is she doing to me?_

She slid her hand into her underwear and suddenly he could smell her arousal. She closed her eyes briefly and began stroking herself and suddenly Elijah was straining against his pants.

"Leah, please," he moaned as she slowly removed her hand bringing it up to her mouth and sucking on each of her fingers. _I need to taste her, _he moaned internally.

"I'm going to go and take a shower," Leah told him mischievously as she turned and made her way up the stairs. He growled unsure what sort of game she was playing with him. He heard the water switch on and hung his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Elijah, you can come in now," he heard Leah say from the bathroom. He sprinted up the stairs and took her by surprise in the shower.

"That was very cruel of you," Elijah seethed as he stripped out of his clothing once more.

"Well, I enjoyed that immensely," she said before she squealed as Elijah pinned her against the shower wall and attacked her lips and neck.

"Well I will enjoy repaying you for your little trick," he said before giving her mark a sharp nip and kissing his way down to the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, yes," Leah moaned as Elijah's tongue darted around her clit. He reached around and grabbed her by the ass pulling her forward so that she thrusted onto his face.

"Oh you like this?" he asked smartly as he inserted a finger into her.

She nodded vigorously as he stroked her g-spot and licked at her clit. "Yes..."

He inserted a second finger and flicked her faster and harder with his tongue. Leah pulled at his hair as her breath quickened. _She is so close, _Elijah thought nearly reconsidering his plan.

"Ah, Elijah! Yes!" Leah screamed feeling her orgasm approaching. And then he was gone. She opened her eyes and Elijah was nowhere to be found.

Elijah walked into the bathroom toweling his hair dry with a playful smile on his lips. "Yes?" he asked raising his eyebrow, incredibly amused by her indignant expression.

"You're mean," she told him sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled at her childish reaction. "Well I realize you've never knowingly or willingly invited a vampire into your home before, so I will cut you some slack this time..."

_Oh shit. He's wrong. Stefan. _Her jaw dropped. _How the fuck do I tell him that I have the daggered bodies of his siblings in my basement?_

"What is it, Leah?" Elijah asked suddenly growing concerned.

"Elijah, there's something I need to show you," she said carefully weighing each word.


	28. Reunions Part I

"I guess you could say that I have a wedding present for you downstairs... I'm not really sure how you'll take it though... Stefan Salvatore helped me to obtain them- so I wasn't being entirely reckless..."

Elijah was amused. _What could possibly have her so worried? _"Shall I close my eyes as you lead me by the hand downstairs?" he asked playfully.

"You are certain you cannot possibly die of shock?" Leah asked nervously. Elijah chuckled.

"Let's test it," Elijah offered closing his eyes.

"Okay then..." Leah said taking his arm and leading him down two sets of stairs.

He stood patiently with his eyes clenched shut, a smile on his lips. Leah surveyed the room before here, five polished wood coffins lay in front of her eyes. "Okay, Elijah. Now or never, open your eyes," she said in a small voice.

Elijah's eyes flashed open and his expression was unreadable. He was silent for a good minute, not moving from the place he stood. He shifted his gaze from the five wooden boxes to Leah's nervous face. His mouth popped open, at a loss for words.

"Elijah?" she asked tentatively. _I think I broke him... _she thought as his silence continued. Suddenly he flashed over opening all of the coffins- all but one which for some reason he couldn't get to budge.

"This one has been spelled shut," he announced. He looked down the line at his family. Kol, Finn, Rebekah, his own empty coffin. He walked over to Leah and fell to his knees before her. He threw his arms around her and began to sob. Leah embraced his head and held him, lightly petting his hair. "How did you do this?" he asked looking up at her, tears running down his face.

"Are you okay, Elijah?" she asked, wiping a tear away with her thumb. She had never seen him cry before- rarely had he ever shown any sign of vulnerability.

"Leah, this is the best gift anyone has ever bestowed upon me... Though perhaps second to your hand in marriage," he added wiping his tears away with his sleeve and smiled with joy. "You have given me the one thing I want most- my family. You have given me them," he gestured around the room. "And you have given me you. I am nearly as happy as I could possibly be. Thank you so much, I cannot possibly convey how happy this makes me," Elijah told her fervently. _Though I will try my best to do so the next time we share blood. _"You amaze me, Leah. You disarm me. You surprise me. I love you so much, dear Leah. I intend on keeping you by my side forever."

Leah sank to her knees and maneuvered onto his lap kissing him lovingly, a kiss which he returned eagerly.

"Will you wake them?" Leah asked looking up at him.

"Of course. Though I am not sure when a good time to do so will be. I will need to think about it. We will have to catch them up considerably, and convince them to help and not hinder our plans... They will most likely want to help defeat Klaus, but they'll also likely be restless for a while and it may not be entirely fair to this poor town to loose them upon it while Klaus is already here reeking havoc... It is elating to have them back, Leah," he told her earnestly. "I've just been reunited with the love of my life and my family... I can't think straight right now." Elijah's head was spinning, he was in no place to make decisions.

"Well that's a first," she said kissing him quickly on the lips. She explained to Elijah how she had discovered Klaus' ever present truck and how a bellboy in Ohio grew infamous among the staff for discovering its contents.

He chuckled and nuzzled at her neck, skimming his nose intentionally over her scar. "You said you had something to tell me about this?" he asked giving the mark a quick lick and causing her to shiver.

"It's in the bedroom," she told him and suddenly they were in her bedroom. "You know, I'm never going to get used to how quickly you can move..." she disentangled herself from him and retrieved the book from her closet. "It's this old mystical sounding thing, "Marked Mates". I can't really make out too much of it," she told him pointing at the page.

"This is my mother's handwriting!" Elijah exclaimed. "I can read this," he informed her as he pour over the pages. "Hmm, it says that the Marked Mates is a way of the universe in bringing about destiny. That the love shared by the Mates is a huge source of energy, essentially... It does appear that this describes your scar. It is a phenomenon that occurs very rarely among vampires, but it says nothing of between a vampire and a human. The marking is an instinctual urge- it doesn't heal up even with the help of vampire blood. That makes sense considering this has only previously happened to vampires, and how else would a mark be left... Hmm...It says further, that the mark links us... It doesn't read about the memory sharing we experience during blood sharing but I will assume that that is part of it..."

"So, when I become a vampire, I can mark you?" Leah asked quietly, liking the idea.

"It appears so," Elijah said slowly, closing the book. "That's all it says. Well I for one have had an emotionally toiling day..."

"Me too," Leah admitted, yawning.

"There's a world of considerations to be made and all I want to do is throw you on that bed and worship you until you can't keep your eyes open," he said lustfully at her.

She understood what he meant. Their world was packed full of plots, danger, and things to think about- this Marked Mates business and his family laying effectively dead in the basement. But they needed one another. They needed comfort, love... release.

"I can't think of a better way to end the day," Leah told him her voice smoldering.

**AN: They will talk more about this in future chapters- but right now they are both exhausted :( time for much needed cuddles I think :P Read and Review**


	29. Taken

**AN: Sorry for the time it took to update- please be patient with me and stick with the story: I give you my word, if you stick with it, I'll stick with it. I really love writing this story but as it turns out college is hard and stuff (also I am sick this week so sadface). Read and Review. **

Elijah couldn't sleep even he had desired to do so. He had far too much on his mind to even consider drifting off into sweet unconsciousness. If vampires could feel physically tired, he certainly would have considering the many hours he had spent passionately making love to Leah. She was certainly exhausted by their activities as she lay breathing lightly at his side, asleep. He absentmindedly stroked her hair as he allowed his musings to consume him.

_Whatever will happen when I wake them? _he wondered knowing that he would not be like Klaus had been and leave them rotting daggered in boxes. He didn't want to rashly awaken them though. _Kol is unpredictable and Rebekah may still find some loyalty to Klaus. Both could create problems. Finn will be easiest to convince to lay low and to help out if necessary. Perhaps it will be best to wake them one by one Finn first so that he can help me with the younger two... Or should I wait entirely until Klaus is defeated so that I can funnel all of my efforts into that- on top of keeping Leah safe? _Elijah sighed and snuggled in closer to Leah. _On second thought, all will probably be just fine- Leah has a way of always managing to save the day somehow or another... _He smiled fondly at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Seeing her sprawled out, one hand on her midsection and the other under his arm, he recalled suddenly the dream he had had of her while he lay between planes daggered. _It is the worst tragedy to be in love with someone and not be able to be human with them, _he thought mourning for the child they would never have together. He remembered the pride he felt during his dream- it all felt so real. Leah in his arms, her belly full and round with child. _My child, _Elijah sighed. _It's impossible, best not to dread on it, _he concluded trying to push the thought from his mind.

_The full moon is tomorrow, _Elijah thought solemnly as the sun began to rise. As much as he'd like to stay in bed with Leah, he knew he had to speak with Elena. He was going to bring to her an elixir that would spare her life after she died during Niklaus' sacrifice ritual. _As long as the Salvatores don't intervene, things should go as planned. _Leah began to rustle in the sheets, slowly emerging from sleep sensing his unrest.

"Elijah," she smiled up at him with sleepy eyes.

"My Leah," he crooned at her returning the smile. He stroked hair from her face and sighed.

"I need to speak with Elena and the Salvatore brothers today. The full moon is tomorrow night and no doubt Niklaus is gearing up for an all out war to get his doppelganger. He doesn't know that you are here, love, and that is about the only advantage I have over him when it comes to keeping you safe. What would it take to have you agree to remain here until after I've taken care of my brother?" Elijah asked her, his eyes begging her to agree.

Leah was silent for a few minutes as she considered. She understood that there wasn't much she could do in a fight against Klaus, not at this point. He was an old vampire and she was just a human girl- she was no match for his strength. She couldn't protect Elijah and Elijah would only be distracted from his task if he had to keep an eye on her. She knew that she should agree and stay put but there was a part of her that couldn't bear to have him go to battle alone.

"I understand, Elijah. You need to know that I'm safe. But I also need to know that you're safe. Will you promise to be home each night? I'm going to be sick with worry the minute you step out of this house. Promise to text me if anything comes up?" Leah said monitoring his reaction.

"Of course," Elijah said relieved, he expected her to put up more of a fight.

Elijah kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. "When I get home tonight, I shall make a point of exhausting you even further, so that on the night of the ritual you will sleep the day away and not have time to worry for me," he said his voice steeped in promise.

Leah blushed and kissed him goodbye. "Be safe. I love you," she told him in a small voice.

"As I love you," he said before he left. She heard him exit the house and hoped he would indeed be safe.

Elijah arrived at the Salvatore residence to a hear a great deal of shouting and things smashing.

"How dare you, Damon? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Stefan Salvatore yelled at his brother.

Elijah could hear Elena's soft sobs from upstairs. Elijah could feel his distaste for Damon Salvatore threatening to boil to the surface of his calm outward demeanor.

"Gentlemen?" Elijah asked as he cleared his throat entering the living room.

"You deal with this," Stefan spat at Damon pointing at him. Stefan rushed up the stairs to consol Elena.

"Well?" Elijah asked impatiently raising an accusing eyebrow.

"I don't trust your elixir Elijah- no offense. Stefan is a little upset with me because I gave Elena something that I know will prevent her from really dying- my blood," Damon said with an arrogant shrug and a crooked smile.

Elijah let that sink in. "Well, I suppose you won't be needing this then," he said stashing the elixir in his pocket. "Vampire blood renders it useless... She won't ever forgive you for this," Elijah told him heavily. "The ritual will occur tomorrow. Have you heard from Klaus?"

Damon shook his head.

"Very well. Inform me the moment he makes contact and I will make necessary preparations," he said finally before he turned on his heel and left.

Elijah detested Damon- he was rude, impulsive and could be cruel. But he understood wanting the one you love to join you in immortality. It meant never having to say goodbye. His thoughts turned to Leah. He promised her he would turn her, and he intended to keep that promise- he couldn't bear to ever part with her. But he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever regret her decision...

Next on Elijah's list was Bonnie Bennett. He needed to coordinate with her carefully. She did not like associating with vampires, it was clear to him that she could hardly even tolerate to be near Stefan Salvatore, who did not feed upon human blood. She agreed to work with him though at the prospect of protecting Elena and stopping Klaus. He met her at the Grill.

"Elena is very concerned for your safety, Miss Bennet. I assure you I mean you no harm. If you can bring him to the brink of death with your power I can finish him off," Elijah promised.

"I'll do my part, don't worry about me. Just make sure you end him, Elijah, ok?" Bonnie said confidently.

Elijah nodded politely and she left to join Jeremy Gilbert at another table. Elijah paid for his drink and headed home to Leah.

Elijah tells Leah that Damon fed Elena his blood. He tells her he isn't reneging on his promise, but wonders if she'll ever regret becoming a vampire. He tells her of his dream of parenthood and says they'd never be able to have that as much as he longs for it. She tells him he would be an excellent father. Leah rides him gyrating and squeezing he gasps and his mouth forms an 'o'

Leah decided that she was going to have fun while Elijah was gone. He was relatively safe, she decided after Elijah had texted her that the Salvatores had not yet heard from Klaus. _He's probably gearing up and if he were to make a move the Salvatores and Elena would be the first to know. _Leah hadn't been able to catch a break for the past few weeks. She had been separated from Elijah, inundated with information about her mysterious connections to Klaus, her friends threatened and her father ill... Leah exhaled letting go of all the negativity and stress.

She turned to the entertainment system in the living room and hooked up her ipod to the speakers. _The Beatles and Johnny Cash- it's that sort of afternoon, I think, _she thought as she maxed out the volume and lit a lavender candle.

Leah sat in the middle of the living room eyes closed, meditating. She inhaled the flowery warm scent and then the vibrations of the music shake her skin and reverberate in the hollow of her stomach.

Elijah found her like this, sitting cross legged in the center of the room. She was lost in thought and her music so loud she did not hear him enter. But she could smell him. Leah smiled, her eyes still closed as Elijah sat on the carpet opposite her and took her hand.

He didn't want to interrupt whatever she was doing so he contented himself to gazing upon her face. Several minutes later, when the current song ended, she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his.

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you," he replied kissing her fingers.

"How did it go?" Leah asked him, returning to business.

"Klaus has not yet made a move... Damon Salvatore decided to take matters of Elena's life into his own hands and force fed her his blood. She will become a vampire by tomorrow night," he said sighing.

"She doesn't want to be a vampire," Leah said knowingly.

"I very much suspect that she does not, no," Elijah nodded.

"What is it?" Leah asked as an unfamiliar look trailed across his face for a fleeting second.

"I told Damon that Elena would never forgive him," he answered seriously.

Leah paused. "Elijah, you aren't going back on your promise are you?" she asked growing worried that he fostered doubts about turning her into a vampire.

"I am not," he said looking slightly offended. "Leah," he exhaled heavily. "I've been having this dream..." he looked at her meaningfully. "I know that it is ridiculous..."

"What, Elijah? What is it?" she asked looking carefully at him her eyes full of wonder.

He shook his head slightly and his lip rose a bit. "I've been dreaming of you pregnant with my child."

"Oh."

"I know that we could never have that, Leah. But that is a future I would be robbing you of," Elijah gave her a pained look.

"You wouldn't be robbing me of anything- it is my choice, Elijah," Leah said willing him to understand.

"It is my biggest regret of being a vampire, not that I would have regretted it at the time- I will never be a father," he said and his voice cracked slightly.

"You would make a great father, you know," she said punching him on the shoulder. "Shall I go and get knocked up?" She joked with him trying to lighten the mood, she could tell he was really worrying about this. He smiled.

"Do you honestly think I could bear to let another man touch you, Leah?" Elijah asked beginning to play along.

"Sperm bank?" she offered.

"No," he said simply, a smile on his lips. He sighed.

"I want to give you everything, Leah. It frustrates me to no end that I cannot give you a family."

"You're giving me you," she said kissing him. "It's more than I could ever ask for. And hey, we've got your family to have forever, just as soon as you want to wake them..." she said the question clear on her voice. _When are you going to wake them?_

"Yes, yes, that is true. It will be nice to have them back. You can imagine what it is like to be so helplessly separated... I think it will be best to wake them after I've dealt with Niklaus... I don't want to run the risk of them interfering. Everything has to go just right, or else Klaus will escape as always..."

"That is prudent," she agreed. "Well, I'm glad you kept your promise... you came home."

"Of course I did, Leah. I don't enjoy being away from you," he said his brow furrowing. "What were you up to while I was out?" he asked remembering that they were currently sitting on the floor as he had found Leah.

"Oh," she chuckled. "I realized that I haven't had a lot of time to myself since we came here in the first place. First it was research and Slater, then my dad and Klaus nonsense back home, and then Klaus threatening me and my friends and then finding out that the Salvatores had you rotting in a basement... I hadn't had a moment of peace... I was just meditating I guess. Enjoying the music and the candles..."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked not realizing how she had felt all along. He was, in a way, used to this sort of lifestyle, it didn't occur to him that this would be fatiguing to her.

She nodded vigorously. "Yep, all that's missing from a perfect and relaxing day is a night full of incredible Elijah sex," she said her eyes darkening.

"Elijah sex?" he repeated amused with the term.

"Well I imagine that you're particularly good at sex compared to others. And that combined with your vampire abilities and crazy senseless love for me- I think it deserves a term all its own."

Elijah chuckled. "Very well then. How would you like me tonight, my love?" he asked her throwing the ball to her court. He had no problem with being the dominant force in their lovemaking, but he adored and relished the times when Leah took charge and subjected him to her seduction.

"Hmmmm," Leah said grinning and looking him up and down. "I have a few ideas..." she told him as she pulled him by his tie up the stairs and to the bedroom. "Lay down," she ordered.

Elijah obeyed, smirking. _Oh how I enjoy when she orders me about..._

Leah straddled Elijah's waist and leaned in to kiss him. "When you turn me, I'm going to bite you _hard _right here," she growled at him before pushing the fabric of his shirt aside and biting down at the crook of his neck.

"Yes, make me yours," Elijah growled incredibly aroused by the thought of her returning his mark. His hips lurched and he hardened as her teeth scraped against his skin. Elijah groaned as Leah grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

"You better play along- no using vampire strength... keep these up here until I say you can move them, okay?" she whispered heatedly into his ear.

"I will try my best," he breathed in reply. _She is so sexy like this... _he thought wondering if he'd be able to keep his promise for long.

"Good," she panted as she attacked his neck feverishly. Leah groped at Elijah's chest through his shirt and ground into his crotch enjoying the way he squirmed beneath her trying to create friction between them.

"I want you," Elijah moaned, begging.

"Oh, I know you do... but I'm not done with you yet," she said apologetically with an evil smirk. "Hands still above your head," she reminded him before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Elijah appreciated the show she was giving him but it was maddening to him that he couldn't touch her. _Probably best though... I wouldn't be able to restrain myself and I'd forfeit this sweet torture..._

Leah leaned in and grazed Elijah's nose with her bra clad breasts. "Leah..." Elijah moaned his eyes darkening and desire coursing readily through his body.

"Well you can't touch, but I can," she said shrugging playfully before grabbing her breasts and removing her bra. Elijah's breath quickened. "I love that, that look you're giving me," she moaned at him while pulling at her nipples. Leah shifted her hips and began to unbutton her jeans. She made fast work of discarding her jeans, tossing them over her shoulder. The scent of her arousal hit Elijah like a speeding truck. _Oh my..._

"Please, please," Elijah begged for release. Leah enjoyed winding Elijah up, seeing just how far his restraint could go.

"Well, there is something I need you to do for me first, my love," she said after pretending to consider his plea.

"Anything," Elijah sighed. "Anything you want, Leah."

Leah crawled up the length of his body and Elijah felt his cock twitch when she settled over his face. _She wants me to lick her like this, _he thought shaking with pleasure as she sat over his face. "I think you'll need your hands now, to get rid of these," she said shimming her hips and gesturing to her painties.

Elijah growled and a primal urge was beginning to build in his stomach. He ripped her panites clear off of her body and tossed the shreds to the floor. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to his lips. He placed a series of kisses along her slit and over her mound. He squeezed her ass, eliciting a soft moan as he tongued her clit feverishly.

"Yes, Elijah. Just like that," she called into the room, pleased with his technique.

"I want to take you so badly, Leah," he growled at her.

"Yes, yes, I want you now," she groaned as his skillful tongue danced between her thighs. "This is _incredible, _but I need you inside of me _now._" Elijah moved to flip her over.

"Oh, no. I'm riding you tonight, love," she warned him. _Oh dear, _he thought his face unable to contain his excitement. "Clothes. Off."

He obliged and discarded his shirt as she stripped him of his pants. She placed a quick kiss on the tip of his penis before rubbing him along her wet slit. Elijah lurched up into her heat, but she stilled his hips.

"Leah..." he groaned.

She dropped onto him, hard, causing him to gasp in relief.

Leah lifted her hips and squeezed him tightly with her inner muscles as she rose before dropping back onto him. Elijah cried into the room in pleasure. She repeated this for several minutes before Elijah began to lose his self control and began to thrust up into her.

She tsked at him and stilled. Elijah sighed as he gripped her ass and pleaded with her with his eyes. Slowly and then more quickly she began to gyrate on him, not lifting up but moving in circles on his lap. Elijah groaned, it was a slow torment, the pace too slow for his liking but deliciously teasing.

"You are simply exquisite," he gasped as she squeezed around him once more before resuming her delicious thrusts. He pulled her slightly up his body so that his public bone would hit her clit each time she dropped onto him.

"Oh.." Leah cried as she realized what he was doing. Her mouth formed a beautiful 'O' as Elijah resumed meeting her thrust for thrust and steadying her hips with his hands so they could thrust faster. Leah's breath became shallow and fast.

"You are enjoying this lover?" Elijah rasped at Leah as she tightened around his length. "That's right, come for me Leah. Come," he encouraged her.

She shook in pleasure as her orgasm approached and leaned in and bit him again on the crook of his neck taking him by surprise causing him to explode violently inside of her. Elijah gasped at the strength of his orgasm and flipped Leah onto her back quick to resume his ministrations on her clit with his tongue. _She was so close... _he thought slightly ashamed that he finished before he was able to make her come.

He thrust two fingers inside of her and curled them, quickly finding her g-spot.

"Elijah!" Leah cried as his tongue flicked her sharply, quickly. He felt a new wave of pleasure enter his body as she clench around his fingers and she gripped his shoulders. He felt himself growing hard again as her legs closed around his neck as she thrust into his face as she rode out her orgasm. He looked up at her from between her legs.

"I want you again," he told her, his voice smoldering. Leah nodded weakly, still dazed from orgasm as she pulled him up for a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and she found it strangely erotic.

"You're ready so soon?" she asked playfully as she stroked his fully erect member.

"I don't think you realize what you do to me, Leah," he said softly as his eyes rolled back.

Leah lined him up with her opening and he filled her in one thrust. They both moaned into the room.

"Harder, Elijah," Leah ordered as he pounded into her. Elijah groaned and pulled her legs over his shoulders as he shifted into a kneeling position.

"Oh, yes," Elijah groaned. _She is so tight around me this way... _Leah locked her ankles around his neck as he began to rub around her still sensitive clit.

_He is so deep, _Leah thought moaning as Elijah pushed into her core. She began to writhe in pleasure unable to stand his ministrations much longer. "Faster," she ordered knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Elijah obliged, speeding up his thrusts to an unforgiving pace. She shattered to pieces as she came again, harder than the first time. Her hearing faded in and out and she just barely heard Elijah cry out as he found his release.

"That was... incredible..." Leah sighed into Elijah's shoulder before giving a quick lick to the place she intended to mark him. He shivered.

"You are incredible, Leah," he told her being completely honest.

"You will wake me before you leave tomorrow?" Leah asked seriously.

"Of course," Elijah promised. "All of this madness with Niklaus will soon be over, giving us the rest of eternity together to live in complete and utter post coital bliss."

"Sounds nice," Leah said masking a yawn.

"Sleep love, it isn't your fault.. I intentionally exhaust you during lovemaking, remember?"

"Better than any sleeping pill," she said smiling and cuddling into his side.

Elijah and Leah awoke to the sound of Elijah's ringing phone. Elijah quickly recovered his phone from his pants pocket.

"Yes?" It was Stefan Salvatore. "Very well. I will be there shortly," Elijah said and hung up. A somber look plastered on his face.

"Elijah?" Leah asked.

"Niklaus has taken Elena. Things have begun. Please, please Leah, if you love me, stay here. Do not leave the house under any circumstances. I need to go now, but I will return as promised by tonight. Right after I destroy Niklaus. Promise me," he begged.

"I love you, I promise. Be safe," she said tears threatening to seep from her eyes.

"I will. I love you, Leah. More than I can say," he said and then he was gone.


	30. Sacrifice

**AN: Things will begin to diverge here. Enjoy read and review! I'm thinking updates will be coming on weekends from now on- school is hard lol. Things familiar to the show are not mine! Read and Review!**

Elijah sighed internally, relieved. _Bonnie Bennett and John Gilbert have devised a way to save Elena from the fate of vampirism. The Bennett witch performed a spell linking the life force of the father with is daughter... interesting, that should work... he will die, no doubt, but Elena doesn't know... Perhaps there is always a way to save things... _Elijah mused as he adjusted his tie.

"You say that Klaus took Elena earlier today... We must find the location he plans to hold the ritual... I daresay it would be in the woods... He cannot leave Mystic Falls- the doppelganger is tied to the land of her birth so the ritual must take place here... While my brother is one for an audience, he will be most cautious tonight... can you think of anywhere secluded where such a ritual would be suited?" Elijah asked the Salvatore brothers.

"The quarry?" Stefan offered at once.

"Very well. Klaus will need a, in addition to Elena, a werewolf and a vampire to be part of the sacrifice... as tonight is the full moon, it will be easy to find them, I think, by the sound of the transformation..."

"You mean all the screaming," Damon added helpfully.

Elijah shrugged and Stefan gave Damon a scathing look.

Klaus and a witch go to Leah, Klaus had done a locator spell on her with her father's blood after he discovered Elijah didn't know where she was. He muses about just how she could bring his downfall and marvels that his brother loved her somehow. He admires her fighting spirit and tells her he does not wish to harm her- not today anyway. He needs a bit of insurance. He forces her to drink his blood and he drinks hers. He knows he can't compel her or come in, so the witch does his dirty work but he waits outside and talks to her. The witch cases her to pass out and he stays to watch her making sure she doesn't contact Elijah. Klaus doesn't want anything interfering with his ritual. Klaus notices her ring and is pleased because he will know exactly where to find her later.

Leah awoke again that afternoon to a loud rapping on her front door. Apprehensively she made her way down the stairs and to the foyer. The banging was incessant.

"Open the door or I will kick it in!" a rude British voice shouted. _Klaus... _Leah thought in horror. She calmed herself and opened the door slowly. _I'm on vervain... he can't get inside._

"Hello, love," Klaus greeted her with a sardonic smile. "This is my friend Dimitris."

"You can't come in!" Leah shouted.

"Oh, but I can," Dimitrius sneered. "And you will do exactly as I say."

Leah's eyes widened in horror as the leather jacketed man breached her doorway.

"Dimitrius here is going to perform a little spell for me, now, Leah. Think of it as insurance..." Klaus shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked breathlessly and confused. Dimitrius left the room and went into the kitchen. Leah could hear him going through the cupboards and cabinets.

"Well, there's this whole prophecy business that you and I have to deal with- just as soon as I figure out how you are to bring about my end. When I do, you'll be dead," he said simply. Leah's heart raced and Klaus knew it. He smiled at her, evilly. "Not to worry, love. That is for another day. Tonight I will have my victory I have awaited for a thousand years. Which is where you come in- is that a ring?" Klaus exclaimed noticing the ring on her left hand. "That is even better. I knew that Elijah cared for you- but he has never before found a woman he saw fit to marry!"

Dimitrius reentered the room with a chair, a bowl of water and a knife. "You see love, I think it is best for you to live a while longer. You're better suited to help me keep my dear brother in line tonight, if he has any thoughts of trying to stop me from claiming what is mine. Dimitrius is going to bind our life forces together- anything that happens to me, happens to you. Elijah wouldn't dare interfere."

"I will kill myself then to kill you. As soon as you leave for the ritual," Leah said simply and fully prepared to do so.

"That is precious! I will be sure to tell Elijah when I see him- he will undoubtedly be caught off guard and enraged by that one! Sorry, love, but you'll just end up killing yourself. I may bleed a bit, but I can't die. But if Elijah tries to stop me- if I start to desiccate or I am in some miraculous way to end my life- you will die. And Elijah won't have that," Klaus said taking the knife and slicing open his hand before placing it in the bowl of water. Dimitrius forced her into the chair and cut open her hand, adding her blood to the mixture. Leah gasped in pain, Dimitrius wasn't delicate about cutting her.

"This will take some time and I will need quiet. I'm going to the other room," Dimitrius said looking at Klaus who nodded.

"Why do you want me dead exactly? What is this prophecy?" Leah asked trying to buy information and time in case anything more sinister was in plan for her.

Klaus paused for a moment. "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. If you have any ideas- I'm all ears... Many years ago a charlatan showed to me a vision she had of a little girl in Ohio and she foretold that it was this girl that would be my undoing. She was very vague. I had her killed. Couldn't have anyone knowing that there existed some mystical weapon in Ohio meant to bring about my destruction now could I? So tell me, Leah... what is so special about you? How can you, a mere human destroy me? Is that why my brother is consorting with you?" he added cruelly.

"You would know if Elijah knew of this prophecy- and he didn't! Not until you called and told him. We are not 'consorting'," she spat at him. "We are engaged!" she growled.

"I admire your bravery, you sure are a lively one. I bet you keep my brother on his toes... I may just let you live long enough to witness his reactions to your hotheadedness, I will wager it is incredibly amusing..." he mused, in a good mood. _He thinks he will be breaking the curse tonight, that's why... _Leah thought. _Oh no, he will be breaking the curse tonight. No doubt Elijah will rush to her and not allow anyone to hurt me... _"Damn it," Leah said aloud.

"What is wrong, love?" Klaus asked coyly.

She shook her head angrily as Dimitrius reentered the room. "It is done," he announced.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Let's see, shall we?" he asked as he took the knife to his other hand and sliced sharply. Leah gasped in pain as her left hand was dripping with blood and stinging with pain. "Seems to be in order," Klaus said gleefully. "Thank you Dimitris. Stay here and watch the girl. If she gets too injured, feed her some of my blood," Klaus said procuring a vial from his pocket. "I don't want her dead just yet..." he said as he left.

Dimitrius moved her in the chair into the living room and pulled the shades closed.

"Why can't I move?" Leah gasped as she realized her limbs felt frozen.

"A spell," Dimitrius dismissed as he returned to the kitchen. "You guys have food?"

"Has anyone heard from Jenna?" Jeremy asked Stefan over the phone.

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "No, why Jeremy?" Stefan responded concern painting his face.

"She's not at the house and she isn't answering her phone..." Jeremy trailed off. Stefan looked at Elijah who shrugged in response. _I don't know, _he mouthed.

"Okay, Jeremy, stay with Bonnie and Ric. We'll look around and make sure she's okay," Stefan promised.

"Klaus needs a vampire," Damon said waltzing into the room with an ice pack on his shoulder. "He wouldn't take me afterall- damaged goods."

"Damon, you really should be resting. We'll find a way to cure you, but we need you to stay put for now," Stefan said, begging his brother.

"Not a chance, Stef. I want Elena safe and sound just as much as you do. You think I'm going to sit quietly up in bed while she's in the hands of the most evil vampire to walk the planet you've got another thing going. Let's go and check the quarry," Damon said grabbing his keys.

The sun had set hours ago and Elijah knew the full moon would be upon them soon. The trio approached the quarry with caution. They could hear the pained screams of a female werewolf. "Jules," Damon whispered.

"Well clearly it is here. Alert Miss Bennett and have her meet us near where we parked the car," Elijah told Damon.

Elijah and Stefan stood behind a cluster of trees a distance away from the quarry. A scream peeled through the trees.

"I guess we found Jenna," Elijah offered sympathetically. _My brother and his theatrics..._ Elijah sighed.

"I won't let her die," Stefan said before disappearing back to the car to meet Bonnie. Elijah sighed again and followed him.

"Bonnie, Klaus has Jenna. He turned her," Stefan announced through gritted teeth.

"No, no, no," Bonnie cried.

"I'm not going to let her die, Bonnie. I'm going to offer Klaus a vampire he will want more. Me," Stefan said heavily.

Elijah returned to earshot of the quarry and waited as his brother and his witch began to perform spells.

Bonnie, Stefan and Damon reappeared as screams filled the air and Klaus had begun killing off the sacrifices. "He starts with the wolf, the vampire- he'll save Elena for last. Stefan if you are going to do this, now is the time," Elijah warned. "Bonnie needs to come in at the last minute possible- Klaus can not know that she is alive... You're very honorable," he said to Stefan as he turned to give himself to Klaus.

Stefan turned and paused. "Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah."

"I won't fail you," Elijah vowed.

Stefan nodded and sped down near the quarry, calling for Klaus.

Elijah frowned as Klaus rejected Stefan's offer. _He has other plans for him? _Elijah wondered darkly. Klaus broke Stefan's neck and threw him aside. Elijah clenched his fists as his brother slaughtered Elena's aunt. _Niklaus! _

Klaus approached Elena and brought her to the spell alter. He bit into her neck and quickly drained her of blood. Elijah tensed knowing he would soon be called to action.

"I can feel it!" Klaus exclaimed. "It's happening." His bones began to crack and shift as he began to change.

Bonnie Bennett threw Niklaus with magic and Klaus began to weaken. Elijah strolled out to meet him, appearing suddenly out from the trees.

"Brother, this ends now," Elijah said solemnly as Klaus writhed in agony on the dirt floor. Suddenly Klaus began to laugh hysterically. _What the hell? _Elijah thought growing worried.

"Oh, brother, what a mistake you have made," Klaus said in a strained voice.

"I'm afraid, Niklaus, the only mistake I made was not killing you all those years ago when I had the chance," Elijah replied sternly.

"Leave with me know Elijah, and I will reunite you with our family. I didn't waste them at sea," Klaus begged as Bonnie intensified his torture.

Klaus screamed. "I know, Niklaus. I know exactly where they are," Elijah confessed and Klaus' face dropped.

"Well then, Elijah, it seems I will have to play my final card. Your dear sweet Leah is bound to my life. I'll bet she's broken a few bones by now after what that witch bitch has done to me," Klaus spat. Elijah grabbed Klaus by the shoulders roughly.

"Niklaus what have you done?" Elijah begged anxiety gripping his body.

"My warlock, Dimitrius is with her right now. We are linked brother, hurt me it hurts her. Kill me- she dies," Klaus panted.

"Bonnie!" Elijah raised his hand for her to stop.

"I won't stop, Elijah. He needs to die!" Bonnie protested and Klaus screamed more, pain overwhelming him. _What will this do to Leah? _Elijah thought anguished.

"Bonnie. I will not ask again. I won't help you to kill him now- you will die if you do this alone!" Elijah shouted gearing up to take out the witch. _She can't take on Niklaus and myself at the same time..._

"Bonnie, no!" Elena cried weakly. "You can't die, please stop."

Elena's distraction caught the witch off guard and Elijah threw Klaus over his shoulder and ran.

"Elijah, please," Klaus begged as Elijah threw him to the ground many miles into the forest.

"Get out of my sight, Niklaus. If you have harmed Leah in any way, I will not rest until I have your head removed permanently from your shoulders," Elijah seethed.

"Oh yes, I believe a congratulations are in order, brother, happy engagement," Klaus said cheerfully. "Well I do believe I will be off now brother- it has been _so _long since I've been in my wolf form- I am eager to return to it," he said shifting suddenly. Klaus growled at Elijah in wolf form and bit him on the arm gruesomely. The message was clear, _don't ever betray me again. _Elijah clutched his arm, it throbbed.

_I need to get back to Leah, _he thought over and over again as he sprinted to her safe house, his thoughts hazy from poison.

He was surprised by who he found at her door.

"Damon?" Elijah barked, gripping his arm.

"Elijah. I came to kill your girl," he replied shrugging. "Figured if their lives were bound and all, she dies, he dies. But this witch here tells me that Klaus can't die now, so killing her would be useless. Besides, she won't let me in."

"If you touch her, Damon, I will end your life so painfully slowly you will beg me for death," Elijah threatened.

"Hey, hey! Consider this my apology. I'm gonna help you unbind them. I drained this guy of vervain," Damon said. "I drove," he said jerking his head toward his car. "But after this, we're good, okay?"

Elijah nodded and entered the house. "Elijah!" Leah cried upon seeing him. Tears had streaked her face.

"You aren't hurt?" Elijah asked surprised as he inspected her. Leah shivered.

"I was... I kept getting hurt... my bones kept breaking, but Klaus told him to feed me his blood. That he needed me alive for now," Leah sobbed.

Elijah removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Damon is going to help me to get this witch to unbind the two of you," Elijah promised. He returned outside to Damon and Dimitrius.

"Unbind them," Elijah ordered simply.

"I already tried that, you need to comp- dude what happened to your arm?" Damon asked already knowing the answer.

"Klaus- he bit me. It is uncomfortable but I won't die from it," Elijah said hurriedly, grabbing the witch by his collar and forcing eye contact. "You will unbind them. Now," Elijah ordered him and Dimitris entered the house and began to chant a spell.

"You don't understand, Elijah... You are going to have hallucinations... Rose was bitten... I watched her die. Let me take her back to the boarding house- Stefan and Elena can look after her," he offered.

"And you?" Elijah wheezed as pain took his body.

Damon shifted his jacket and revealed his bite to Elijah. "I'm gonna go and die somewhere where I can't hurt Elena," he said shrugging as if he didn't care.

"I am sorry, Damon," Elijah said and he meant it. Damon stared at Elijah, his face unreadable until his phone rang sharply.

"What?" Damon answered rudely. His expression shifted. "Katherine told you that? Can you trust her? Okay. I'll be right there, Leah is coming too," Damon said and hung up his cell. Damon sighed in tentative relief.

"Niklaus' blood will cure you, Katerina has some for you," Elijah said. Damon nodded.

"Leah will be safe with us. I promise. I feel bad about what I did to her. If anyone treated Elena the way I treated Leah I' kill them without hesitation. Thank you for sparing me- I wouldn't have. You should be better by morning, come and get her as soon as the venom is out of your system..."

Elijah nodded. Dimitrius exited the house. "It is done," he said, a blank look on his face.

"You had better be telling the truth," Elijah said calmly before snapping his neck. "How dare you hurt my Leah."

"Give me a moment with Leah. She will be out in a few minutes," Elijah said gratefully to Damon.

Damon nodded and returned to his car.

"Leah... I've been bitten by Niklaus in his werewolf form... I am not safe company right now, Damon informed me that I will soon experience hallucinations- I could hurt you. Damon has been bitten as well- make sure he takes the cure the minute he arrives home," Elijah pleaded with her.

"I don't want to leave you," Leah protested but Elijah cut her off with a look. "Why can't you take the cure? What is it?"

"Klaus' blood," Elijah said simply.

"Drink from me! I am full of his blood," Leah said in a rush.

"I cannot, Leah. I can feel my self control begin to falter- the madness is setting in. You need to leave now, before I hurt you," Elijah begged her. "Please, I will heal by morning. I will be over to collect you before you wake up," he promised.

Leah threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Elijah pulled back as he became more and more aware of the blood heating her lips and face.

"Go," he ordered.

Leah nodded and whispered, "I love you." She ran to Damon's car crying.

"He will be fine..." Damon began, not knowing how to console her.

"I know he will," Leah replied weakly.

"Leah..." Damon began... "I'm really sorry about what happened between us. If I could take it back I would..." Damon wasn't used to apologies.

Leah surprised the both of them and laughed. "You know what, Damon. It was because of you that I met Elijah in the first place. So thank you I guess. Though you could've been nicer and less of an asshole..."

"I'm really sorry. Truly," Damon said quietly.

"I know," Leah replied. She didn't trust him completely, but she knew how much he cared for Elena and she hoped that that would keep him on a good path. "I know."


	31. Preparations

**AN: Hey guys, like I said I will be updating once a week on weekends- I know I know, I spoiled you all in the beginning with multiple updates a day- but that was winter break and college is hard! So rest assured, the story will continue, it is just I will be updating on weekends. Hope you like this one, sorry about the cliffhanger. I love you all. Be patient with me and give me some writing fuel aka lengthy reviews! R&R**

Elijah was grateful that Damon had taken Leah to safety, he was so unstable right now he was certain she'd be in danger. He wasn't used to feeling so constantly physically uncomfortable. He felt hungry- _thirsty _in an unquenchable way. Elijah had drained his stock of blood bags only to vomit most of it up. _Niklaus..._ Elijah thought angrily as he spat up blood and couldn't stop coughing.

The fever was driving Elijah mad and he felt like his skin was on fire. He had already destroyed the furniture in the living and dining room before confining himself to Leah's bedroom. The sheets smelled of her and it helped to calm him. He clenched his eyes closed and waited for the hallucinations to start. Elijah's calm was broken when he heard a noise from down the stairs. "And so it begins," he sighed marveling at how vivid the sounds were. Loud footsteps through the kitchen, growing softer as they reached the carpeted stairs. The door creaking open before his eyes.

"Mother?" Elijah asked shaking his head. _It's only a hallucination, _he thought as his hands twisted in the sheets and pain painted his face.

"Oh my dear, Elijah. What has happened to you?" Esther cooed at him, her voice full of protective maternal instinct.

"Niklaus has bitten me- venom," Elijah offered giving into the lividity of the hallucination.

"Right. He would have changed by now, wouldn't he. You believe that I am an apparition, my son?" She asked as she procured a damp washcloth and placed it on his forehead.

Elijah coughed and nodded in response. "Of course."

"Your brother has initiated a sequence of very powerful magic, Elijah. It started once he broke my curse. He has thrown the universe out of balance once more and it will stop at nothing to restore that balance. I am part of that," she explained. Elijah groaned and convulsed, the pain growing. "Rest my son, we will speak tomorrow," she told him and then she was gone. Elijah blinked several times trying to clear his eyes. The hallucinations were persistent and Elijah didn't have a chance to rest. Seconds after his mother's visage disappeared from his view a very aged Leah entered his sight.

"Leah," Elijah croaked dismayed by her frail bones and translucent skin. Her copper hair replaced with grey and her face etched with lines.

Leah sat beside him and began to speak in a language foreign to him. He could tell that she was distraught and appeared to be begging something of him.

"I am sorry my love, I don't know what you are saying... I don't know what you want," he murmured taking her fragile face in his hands feeling helpless.

She was crying his name suddenly and began to sink through the mattress until she was swallowed fully by reality. He screamed as she fell through his grip.

Leah found it impossible to sleep that night. She paced around in a guest room at the Salvatore mansion fraught with worry for Elijah. Twice she had tried to sneak out, attempting to deliver a vial of her Klaus saturated blood to him. The first time she nearly made it to Damon's car before Stefan Salvatore caught her. He looked at her with sad and understanding eyes but refused to allow her out of the estate. The second time she barely made it to the front door when confronted with an angry Damon who carried her flailing form back to her bedroom.

Leah was indignant and complained that she was being held against her will.

"I promised Elijah that I would keep you safe. This is where he would want you to be. He is a big boy he can take care of himself and that pesky little werewolf bite, okay?" Damon said rolling his eyes though trying to lighten the mood.

Elena appeared in the doorframe as Damon turned to leave. "Can I come in?" she asked softly. Leah nodded gently. _She's had a rough day too, _Leah thought sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about John," Leah said quietly.

"I am too," Elena responded in a small voice. "I was hoping it would all be over," she sighed.

"Me too. I hate that Klaus just takes what he wants whenever he wants and doesn't care who he hurts or betrays in the process... I'm sorry that I got in the way of the plan tonight. If it weren't for me, Klaus would be dead," Leah said feeling guilty.

"No, no. I didn't want anyone to die for me, Leah. What Klaus did was wrong but I couldn't sentence you to death to kill him. We'll find another way. That's why I came to talk to you. I don't want you feeling guilty about this, Leah. Elijah wouldn't have been the only to refuse to let you die tonight."

Leah felt tears come to her eyes but she held them back. "Thanks, Elena. That means a lot to me."

Elena leaned in and hugged her before saying goodnight and leaving Leah with her thoughts.

Leah took a deep breath and continued her pacing. As the night grew later Leah began to feel sleepy and surrendered to her bed. She awoke mid dream, sensing a presence in her room.

"Hello? Who's there?" Leah asked into the room, alarmed.

A face began to render before her eyes. "My name is Esther. I am here to help."

"Elijah's mother?" Leah asked, her jaw dropping. The woman nodded.

"We have some things to talk about, Leah..." Esther said eyeing the scar on her exposed shoulder.

"The Marked Mates?" Leah breathed. Esther nodded again.

"I could only see so much from the Otherside... It is good to confirm that you are Marked... It is a blessing indeed," Esther mused and gazed off lost in thought. Leah was unsure whether Esther remembered that she was in the room too because she was silent for many minutes.

Leah cleared her throat. "How exactly do you mean that?"

"Tonight my son broke his curse... He upset the balance of nature. His actions have set off a chain reaction that will not stop until this is rectified. The first link of the chain... I was awoken. Imagine my surprise to find myself crawling out of a coffin surrounded by the desiccated bodies of my children while my eldest child writhed in agony above..."

"You were in the sealed coffin," Leah breathed, understanding. Esther nodded. "You've seen Elijah? Is he okay?" Leah asked her worry apparent.

"Yes, yes my dear. He is uncomfortable, but he will be just fine by dawn. We have until then to discuss things..." Esther trailed off again as was seemed to be her style of speech. It frustrated Leah who sensed that Esther was intentionally leaving her hanging and forcing her to ask questions.

"What comes next?" Leah asked giving in.

"Three things can happen. First, Niklaus can renounce either his wolf or vampire nature, and balance would be restored. I can perform a spell to eradicate one of his natures, though he would have to engage in the ritual willingly, or it will have no effect. This is the simplest option, though the one I fear least likely to succeed..."

"Yeah, it seems Klaus isn't just gonna give up what he has spent his whole life trying to get... The other two options?" Leah pressed.

"Niklaus cannot be killed. However, there is a spell I can perform that will link the lives of all of my children. The others can be killed, it is difficult, but possible. One of them dies, all of them dies, Niklaus included,-" Esther began.

"No!" Leah cried. "I will not let you kill Elijah," Leah said fuming.

Esther laughed easily. "Well of course that is the least preferable option. Though the option I will have no choice but to pursue if balance is not restored. Luckily- Elijah has found his Marked Mate. I know you found my grimoire... Shall I tell you more about it?"

Leah nodded incredibly curious to see where this was headed. Something in Esther's tone intrigued her and gave her hope.

"As you will know, Marked Mates is an incredibly rare occurrence among vampires, but until this point, only between vampires. It is a way the universe operates to achieve balance, to achieve things that _must_ occur. Fate if you like. There is a great power in the Mating... more so than any hundred full moons or comets. If Niklaus refuses, even despite all of our best efforts, to rejoin our family and renounce his unbalanced nature... I can draw enough power to set things right, if you complete the Mark."

"How exactly do I do that?" Leah asked apprehensively.

Esther smiled a soft smile. "I think you know the answer to that, dear."

Leah breathed slowly. "I have to become a vampire and I have to Mark Elijah."

"Yes, that will unlock the power. However, I would not encourage you to think of the ritual as something to be done only to reach the goal of bringing down Niklaus... it truly is a special occurrence, and the love you share with my son is true and great. The Marked Mates works in mysterious ways. Even I don't fully understand the phenomenon... But this family is forever in your debt if you agree to submit to it- otherwise I will be forced to rid this earth of my creations, my children... Elijah is truly blessed to have found you..." Esther said heavily.

"I'd do anything to protect him," Leah vowed. It wouldn't matter to her even if the universe had brought the two of them together simply to produce enough cosmic power to defeat the evil hybrid- she loved Elijah and he loved her and that was all that mattered to her. She had planned on turning, on being with him forever... "It's nothing I wouldn't have done regardless," Leah admitted.

A silent tear rolled down Esther's cheek. "It is so good to see someone care deeply for Elijah... Too long I have watched him struggle to find worthy companionship... and love... anyone Elijah dared to love betrayed him and ended up killed by his own brother... Thank you, Leah. Thank you."

Leah nodded awkwardly. "No problem... I love him."

"It's best not to mention this to Elijah... I am sure he will wake his siblings and his intentions to reunite the family will be pure. That is the way we will convince Niklaus to do the right thing, if a way exists at all. Who knows, perhaps the fates will bless us and that will work... The love you share could continue unmolested by the schemes of my hybrid son and you could complete the Marking in your own time... Let us hope for that..." Leah nodded because she agreed. _That would be best for Elijah, if the family could get back together. He would be happy if he could save Klaus that way..._Esther smiled once more and told Leah she would be in touch soon. "Give Elijah my love when you see him this morning," Esther said before she disappeared.

Elijah awoke drenched in sweat. He inspected his arm and found that his wound had healed. He quickly showered and dressed eager to reunite with Leah. He ignored the hunger he felt as he located his car keys from the wreckage on the lower level of the house. _I hope that Leah wasn't too attached to this house..._ Elijah thought feeling ashamed at the mess he made, indicative of his loss of self control.

He drove quickly to the Salvatore residence, paying little heed to posted traffic regulations. He couldn't help himself as he sprinted as fast as he could to the door. He knocked heavily and was greeted by Stefan Salvatore.

"Is she alright?" Elijah asked immediately.

"She's okay. She was really worried about you- I don't think she slept much... She tried to sneak out to give you her blood a few times last night..." Stefan said carefully.

Elijah sighed and closed his eyes. _She cannot continue to put herself in danger for my sake, _he thought as he decided he would have to confront her about this.

"I'll go and get her," Stefan said, excusing himself and leaving Elijah on the porch.

"You can come in, Elijah," Elena said, inviting him inside.

"Thank you," Elijah breathed as he sprinted up the stairs following the sound he knew to be Leah's heartbeat. He beat Stefan to her room and found her sound asleep in bed.

"Uh, I will leave the two of you alone," Stefan said as he backed out of the room graciously. Elijah nodded in thanks, closing the door behind him.

Elijah gently snaked his way under the blankets that cocooned her and held Leah's body to his. He relaxed into her, feeling the tension that had accumulated over the past few days begin to evaporate. He stared at her sleeping form, in awe of the way her hair splayed across her bare shoulders and neck. He nuzzled her gently and took her into his arms. He exhaled heavily as his weariness became apparent to him. The venom had exhausted him and he wanted nothing more than to sleep next to his beautiful fiancee. He closed his eyes and rested his head above her shoulder and drifted off to sleep with her.

"Elijah," Leah sighed into his shoulder as she awoke to find herself wrapped securely in his arms. She peppered his jaw with soft kisses and stroked his hair as he began to stir out of sleep.

"My Leah," he sighed into her mouth as she kissed him.

"I love you," she told him passionately as she stroked his hair from his face.

"I love you," he replied smiling as he shifted to a sitting position and taking her in his arms.

"Let's go home," Leah said hugging him close. "I need some alone time with you."

"Of course. I know exactly what you mean," he said chuckling. She kissed him again. They got out of bed and Leah reached for her sweater. "Oh, and Leah?" Elijah asked suddenly.

"Yes?" she replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I am simply never letting you out of my sight again... Stefan tells me you tried to come to my aid last night with no regards for your safety?" he accused returning the raised eyebrow.

"I was just going to give you this," she scoffed and pulled a vial of blood from her bag.

"What's this?" Elijah asked suspiciously though he already knew what it was.

"My blood was full of Klaus' blood. This little vial would've save you from a night of torment!" she protested.

"Leah, you have put yourself in so much danger for my sake since we left Boston. I beg you, stop. I am pretty indestructible, my love. The only thing that would hurt me would be if you were hurt," he pleaded with her to understand but his eyes narrowed in on the vial and he felt the black veins under his eyes emerging.

"Elijah?" Leah asked tentatively. She had never really seen his vampire form, each of the times they shared blood he always suppressed it... this meant that he was hungry.

"I'm sorry," he said as he quickly turned away and steadied his breathing. "I wasn't able to tolerate any blood in my system with the poison-," he broke off and hissed when he smelled blood. Elijah turned to face Leah who was holding a bloody knife and nursing a bleeding wrist. Elijah flashed over to her and fell to his knees. "This is what I am trying to stop you from doing, Leah," he scolded. "Stop putting yourself in danger,-" he began but Leah interrupted him.

"Elijah, this is my answer. I will do my very best to stay out of danger but I don't believe for one second, Elijah, that I'd ever be in danger of you. Drink. I want to do this for you," Leah said adamantly. She could see the frustration and confusion in his eyes. She touched his cheek with her non-bleeding hand and stroked his face. "Elijah, you know it too... You would never hurt me. I know that. Prove it to yourself," she said when she sensed his resolve would not change. He exhaled once more and locked eyes with her.

"I would never hurt you, Leah," he promised as he pulled her wrist to his mouth. His skin flushed with color as her blood entered his system. He groaned in pleasure as the warm fluid flooded his starving mouth. He sucked gently forcing the wound to supply more blood. Elijah never once broke eye contact with Leah, he was set on ensuring he didn't hurt her. Elijah felt his strength returning and placed several kisses along her wrist licking off the remaining blood.

"See, I'm just fine," Leah said soothingly. Elijah sighed and nodded once in agreement.

"All the same, I'd like you to take some of my blood- heal up that cut," he said as he bit into his wrist and gave it to her. He shuddered in pleasure as his lifeforce leaked into her mouth and was satisfied when her wrist sealed up.

"I believe we have some desiccating vampires to awaken... shall we go and collect a large quantity of sure to be needed blood bags?" Leah asked playfully.

Elijah paused for a moment. He had forgotten about his sleeping siblings during his hallucinations and was grateful he didn't accidently free them in his craze. "Yes, we should keep a large stock for them... I do believe it is time to awaken them... though I have half a mind to whisk you away to Paris and leave all of this madness behind us..." Elijah said kissing her fully on the mouth.

"We'd never escape, Elijah. I know that and so do you. Besides, I know you miss your siblings... It's time..." Leah said smoothing the collar of his shirt.

They entered the house each carrying a cooler full of blood bags. Leah unloaded them into the refrigerator and approached the basement door.

"Not yet," Elijah said suddenly. Leah raised an eyebrow. "Tonight. We'll do it tonight... but... I need some time alone with you. Uninterrupted. My siblings will likely require much attention and supervision, it may be a while until the next time we are alone and at peace..." Elijah trailed off and Leah caught his drift.

Leah approached him and languorously ran her fingers down the front of his shirt. "Want to talk about books? Dance? A bath?" she asked teasingly. Suddenly Elijah had her pinned against the wall her arms restrained at her side.

"Well those things are nice, but honestly... My only desire is to bury myself inside you right now. I won't be satisfied with anything else," he admitted hotly as he kissed her neck and tongued the scar on her shoulder. Leah shuddered and found herself growing wet at his words. She gasped as he gripped her hips and ground them against his growing length.

"Yes," Leah moaned as she struggled against his vice like grip, wanting more friction. Elijah chuckled as he teased her, enjoying her reactions to his touch.

"What do you want?" he asked her, his voice smoldering.

"I want to Mark you," she cried without thinking and shoved herself against him. Elijah exhaled sharply.

"Not yet, lover... Though why don't you practice?" he suggested. Leah nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. Elijah leaned into her and nibbled gently at her mark and she began to fumble with the buttons.

"You're making this hard for me, you know..." she sighed in pleasure, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well you're making _me_ hard," he countered huskily. When he was free of his shirt, Leah pulled Elijah's neck to her mouth. She kissed him hotly before biting down as hard as she could. Elijah gasped, aroused as her teeth shallowly pierced his skin. "Leah," he cried as she bit down again as the wound began to heal. "I need you," he moaned into her shoulder.

Leah pulled back and looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Then take me," she whispered and it drove him crazy. Elijah lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he ran them to the bedroom.

Despite his growing and uncontainable urge to take her, Elijah shed his pants before gently removed Leah's clothing forcing himself to be gentle. _She won't like if I continue to destroy her clothing..._ he thought as he pulled her pants and panties off of her legs. Elijah pushed Leah gently to the bed, adjusting her so that she was sitting right on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the ground in front of her and removed her socks one by one. He stared up at her from between her legs, his gaze smoldering. Leah knew that Elijah could smell her growing arousal when his eyes darkened and he threw one of her legs over his shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, my Leah," he sighed as he ran his nose down her thighs. Leah squirmed impatiently and Elijah looked up at her smirking and satisfied. "Yes, lover? What do you wish for me to do?"

"I want to feel your lips... your tongue..." she sighed as he trailed a finger down through her pubic hair and just brushed against her clit. She lurch into him, pleading. "Please, Elijah." He kissed the insides of her legs, kissing up and down and always just stopping short of the places she longed for him to touch. Elijah began to stroke small circles around her clit with his thumb before inserting two strong fingers inside of her. Elijah groaned as her heat clenched around his fingers and Leah began to thrust onto his hand.

"It has been too long, hasn't it my love?" Elijah crooned at her, enjoying the way she was riding his hand. Leah groaned in reply and Elijah quickly trapped her clit with his lips causing Leah to scream out in pleasure. His tongue was relentless against her and his fingers thrusted into her at an unforgiving pace. He could sense her release approaching as she began to tighten around his fingers. _Yes Leah, that's right, come for me my love. Come for me, _Elijah thought as he maintained pressure to her clit and flicked sharply with his tongue. Leah threw her head back and struggled to remain upright as her orgasm shook through her. She cried Elijah's name into the room and her vision went fuzzy.

She could feel Elijah pushing her to the bed and rubbing his hot member against her entrance. She locked eyes with Elijah and he thrust into her, filling her with one motion. Elijah moaned loudly as her wet heat sheath him fully. He shifted to a kneeling position and pulled her along with him, never disconnecting from her. "I need to touch you," he explained as he continued to pound into her while grabbing her perky breasts and caressing her sides.

Leah felt her eyes roll back as Elijah hit _that _spot. She groaned loudly and it encouraged him to increase his pace. "Oh yes!" Leah cried, pleased. Coaxing him forward, Leah tightened intentionally around him, flexing her inner muscles. Elijah growled.

"It isn't fair when you do that," he said huskily feeling a building pressure in his groin. Not ready to finish just yet, Elijah sat up and pulled Leah onto his lap, on top of him. He thrusted up into her and snaked a hand between her legs, flicking her clit with his index finger. Leah cried as she sank onto him, loving the way he was hitting her so deeply. She leaned into his now accessible neck and continued her efforts at marking him. Elijah balled his free hand into a fist, overwhelmed by the way her inner walls continued to milk him and the scrap of her teeth against the skin of his neck.

"Come for me, Elijah. Come inside me," Leah growled as she bit into him again. Elijah lost control of himself at her words and shouted her name into the room as he filled her.

The pair fell joyfully onto their sides, still embracing, Elijah still inside her. "Feeling better?" Leah asked him playfully.

"Much. Thank you. You are wonderful you know," he said to her in awe.

"I had my suspicions, but it is nice to hear them confirmed," she replied attempting to quote him. Her joke did not go unnoticed and Elijah kissed her lovingly.

"Do you realize how in love with you I am?" he asked her incredulously.

"Oh, you are completely smitten, oh-well-dressed-one," she told him seriously. Elijah chuckled at that.

"Yes, I am. I am glad you approve of my wardrobe," he told her smiling.

"Shower and then commence with the undaggering?" Leah suggested.

"Yes, it is time," Elijah agreed.


	32. Long Time No See

**AN: And here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Please leave me suggestions for scenes you'd like to see between Leah/siblings and Elijah/siblings and/or how you'd like each of the siblings to be characterized in this fic! Read and Review!**

"Are you ready?" Leah said with her hand on the basement door. Elijah nodded stiffly.

"It is time. This is long overdue... Niklaus should have never left them to rot," Elijah said as he hoisted a tub of blood bags onto his shoulder. "Together," he breathed as he put his hand over hers and they opened the door together.

They quickly descended the stairs and a loud thump filled the room as Elijah deposited the heavy container of blood to the concrete floor.

Leah stared at him, asking the obvious question with her expression. _Who first?_

"Finn," Elijah replied after a moment's consideration. "He is the most reasonable of the three though he will need the most catching up... Niklaus daggered and boxed him after only a century..." Elijah trailed off as he knelt beside Finn's coffin and opened the wooden box. Elijah made meaningful eye contact with Leah as his fingers wrapped around the dagger protruding from his brother's chest. Leah nodded, encouraging him while she opened a blood bag for Finn. Elijah exhaled slowly as he removed the silver dagger. Leah held her breath, unsure what to expect. Finn's eyes darted open after several minutes and Elijah motioned for the blood bag. He held it to Finn's grey lips as his brother quickly drained the bag. "Another," Elijah muttered. Leah handed him another bag and Finn began to regain color after finishing off this one.

"Elijah," Finn gasped as he became aware of his surroundings. Leah handed Elijah another blood bag for Finn. Finn began to choke and gasp for air. Realization hit Elijah.

"You need to invite him in, Leah," Elijah pleaded.

Leah nodded fervently. "You can be inside, Finn. You're invited in." Finn sat up catching his breath.

"Thank you," he muttered gratefully.

"Drink this, Finn. Keep drinking," he said handing it to his brother. "I will explain. This is my finance, Leah. She helped me to rescue you from Niklaus... You've been in that coffin for nearly nine hundred years, Finn... Next to you are Rebekah and Kol- we'll wake them soon..."

"Where is Niklaus?" Finn asked alarmed.

"He has triggered the curse," Elijah said causing Finn to gasp in horror.

"No," Finn protested. "No, he- he can't. Nature-" Finn began to grow distraught.

"Well figure out what to do with Niklaus after Rebekah and Kol have rejoined us. For now just drink and regain your strength... Brother, I'm going to need your word that you won't harm Leah... and that you'll remain in this house until we've figured out a plan?"

"Of course brother, though I am not the one who will need convincing to behave," Finn replied as he looked over to the remaining coffins.

"I know. Which is why I woke you first," Elijah mused.

"I will help you as best I can with them, Elijah," Finn promised and Elijah gave him a grateful nod as he made his way to Rebekah's coffin.

Elijah repeated the procedure and Leah made sure to have several blood bags ready. Finn sat on top of his coffin now, a pile of spent bags at his feet.

Rebekah gasped wildly screaming, "Nik!" over and over again while clutching at her throat, her blonde hair a mess on her face.

"You can come in Rebekah. You can be in this house," Leah said quietly hoping that she would calm soon.

"Rebekah, you are safe. Niklaus is not here," Elijah reassured her while stroking her cheek. "Drink," he ordered softly as he handed her a bag of blood. Rebekah drained it eagerly and Elijah supplied her with more. "Rebekah, I am going to rouse Kol now, but before I do... I need you to make the same promise that Finn has. You will not harm, Leah. She is my fiance and she will soon be a part of this family. Second, Niklaus has broken his curse and he is on the loose on a rampage. I will need this family as whole as possible so that we can figure out how to reign in Niklaus. I need you to stay here until we have a plan... give me your word?"

Rebekah stared at Elijah and took another blood bag from his hand. She drained it and tossed it aside. "Of course, anything for you big brother," she said eyeing Leah suspiciously. Leah felt Rebekah's gaze upon her face but took to gathering a set of blood bags for Kol. _She has no idea who I am, she is right to be wary of me, _Leah granted as she fought the blush from her cheeks.

Elijah meandered to Kol's coffin and paused before opening the lid. "Leah stay back," he warned and shot a meaningful look at Finn. Leah noticed Finn incline his head slightly before he got up and stood in front of her.

"Elijah?" Leah asked growing confused.

"Just a precaution sweetheart, Kol can be a bit difficult at times..." he trailed off and proceeded to remove the dagger. Elijah dripped blood into his youngest brother's mouth and Kol began to shift in his coffin. As with the others, Kol began to cough and lurch about violently.

"You can come inside this house, Kol," Leah said from behind Finn. Rebekah knelt at Elijah's side and helped fed Kol more blood.

Kol stopped coughing and bolted up looking in Leah's direction. "Brother. Sister. You've brought me dinner," he said evilly licking his lips.

"No!" Elijah shouted placed his hands on Kol's shoulders and forced him down into the coffin. Finn shifted into a defensive position, covering Leah.

"Come now, Kol. This is Leah and Elijah is set to marry her. Be nice," Rebekah warned him as he growled.

"Thank you sister," Elijah said regaining his composure. "Kol, I mean it. Leah is not to come to harm. She is family as far as I am concerned and it is because of her that you are freed from that coffin." Elijah turned to face his siblings. "Leah located and recovered your coffins and has been a great aid to me as far as Niklaus is concerned."

"Where is Nik?" Kol asked looking around. "I owe him for this," he spat as his fist splintered the side of the coffin he had be imprisoned in.

"Kol, Niklaus has broken his curse..." Elijah said carefully.

"Excellent," Kol seethed. "What do we do to stop the bastard now that we can't kill him?"

"That is precisely what we need to determine... The last I saw of Niklaus he was rampaging around in his wolf form- but not before he bit me," Elijah said through clenched teeth.

"He didn't!" Rebekah protested growing visibly angry. Leah could tell that Rebekah was immensely loyal to her eldest brother.

"I'm afraid it is true, Rebekah... You all should drink up- we have plenty of blood on hand... it is best for now that we stick to blood bags. Niklaus will undoubtedly be causing quite a bit of a stir in this town and we don't want to draw any extra attention to ourselves..."

Finn nodded and Kol pouted petulantly. Rebekah merely looked bored.

"Um, Elijah..." Leah piped up. Elijah looked at her giving her his full attention. "Finn and Kol have a lot of catching up to do having been out of commission for so long... It will probably take you a while to fill them in... It wouldn't be too much of a problem if maybe Rebekah and I went to the mall would it?" Leah turned to Rebekah. "I could use a bit of a wardrobe upgrade..." Elijah smiled knowingly and stood silent allowing Rebekah to answer. Rebekah surveyed Leah briefly, pursing her lips.

"Heavens knows I've been in this dress for far too long," Rebekah granted trying to sound reluctant. Elijah shot her a warning glance. "Very well, I hope the fashion these days will be palatable..."

"Rebekah..." Elijah began.

"Don't worry big brother, I won't allow any harm to come to her. I can see that you care about her," Rebekah assured him before turning on a heel and ascending the stairs. Leah turned to follow her but Elijah caught her by the elbow.

"Be safe... Rebekah can be a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure the two of you will be fast friends... Call me if there are any problems," Elijah said kissing her. Leah turned to leave. "Oh and Leah, have fun. I love you."

Leah smiled and repeated the phrase to him before sprinting up the stairs to Rebekah.

"What in God's name happened to this house?" Rebekah asked, her voice laced in judgement.

"Oh... Elijah was kind of hysterical because of the wolf venom..." Leah explained.

"Elijah did this?" Rebekah asked softly in disbelief. Leah nodded. "I'm going to kill Nik... Can I drive?" Leah hesitantly handed over the keys to her car and hoped that cars from the twenties weren't too different from modern cars.

**AN: It's short, I know, but I'm really busy :( I promise I will post a chapter detailing the girls' shopping trip and Elijah filling in his brothers! R&R pleaaaase.**


End file.
